Jealous Ex Girlfriend
by ZarinaKnight
Summary: Kyd Wykkyd is fed up with his girlfriends cheating, so he decides to get payback on her by doing the same thing, but he didn't count on her being the jealousy type. Too bad for him he's not the only one trying to get a certain demoness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the characters in it.  
>Warning, will become frightening and contents is mature.<br>Frist Fan Fiction ever! **

The titans alarm went off in blaring loud rights and flashing red lights that lit each room. I lowered to the ground before using my cape to extinguish the candles leaving only a smoke trail. I moved to the main room at a fast pace and looked over the already large crowed. The titans from all over the world were here due to the celebration and defeat of most if not all of our villains. The villains had been graded in the same location by police but none of us really believed it would be enough to hold them.  
>I looked over to robin who was typing away on the computer furiously. The titans east where closer to the kitchen grabbing a snack and the others were seated in a variety of locations. Beast boy, Cyborg and Starfire where making their way over to Robin and I joined, sliding through the crowed and stood quietly next to Cyborg.<br>"Hey man, what's happened?" Cyborg asked and Robin shook his head lightly before turning to him.  
>"Seems some of the villains have already found an exit. The Hive Five and a few others from hive have escaped and are over at the museum," Robin said earning a look from each of us. It was the middle of the night and this wasn't much of a threat, we could take this one easily.<br>"Dude, if it's only them then we could send only a few of us," Beast boy whined but he did have a point.  
>"I am only sending a few of us, only us five are going everyone else can return to bed," Robin informed us earning another whine from Beast boy. Robin shoot him a small glare and then moved over to address everyone else. "You can all return to sleep or whatever it was you were doing, we'll take care of this," Robin said speaking loud enough for the whole room to hear. There was a few mumbles and remarks made as the others cleared the room and once they were gone we moved to the garage and all took our seat in the T-car. I sat in the back next to Beast boy and Starfire while Robin was in the passenger seat and Cyborg was in the driver's seat. He started the car taking the underground tunnel to the city and moved down the streets fast, swerving in and out of cars and adverting most traffic.<br>It only took ten minutes to arrive at the museum and once we were there we noticed the hole where a wall use to be. We stepped inside being mindful of the rubble and broken glass shreds. I looked over the room noting each member that was here. Gizmo, Seemore, Billy Numerous, Mammoth, Kyd Wykkyd and Angel. Each of us moved to get a better angle and I glanced over the items they'd already stacked up, among the items was a recognisable book but I didn't get much time to mould over when or where'd I seen it as Robin called out Titans go!  
>I turned and ducked the punches Angel sent in my direction and moved back enough to conger my powers sending the rubble in my black aura at her. Angel hit the ground with a little puff of smoke and I turned to the others to help when I felt something kick hard into my back. I fell to my hands and knees, hissing in pain and staring at the one that caused it. Wykkyd stood above me with a smirk playing on his feature's producing a small growl from me. I jumped to my feet, dodging his next attack and sending my fist to him. He caught it and threw me making me stumble slightly however I regained my composure quickly. Wykkyd kept this up for another five minutes before using the sharp edges of his cape, slicing the thin air. I moved back over and over to avoid getting hit. This continued till we were in another room away from the team.<br>"You might as well give up now, we have you and you're team captured soon enough," I said in an indifferent tone. He titled his head slightly before sending a strong punch to my jawline, one I did not expect. I hit the ground hard with a groan and rubbed my chin but my hands were grabbed fast as Wykkyd pinned me to the ground placing both of my hands in his over my head and the other over my mouth. He smirked before leaning down to my level.  
>'Now who needs to give up,' he said telepathically too me. I was slightly shocked from hearing him speak but I was more uncomfortable with how close he was and how his body had been placed. I squirmed pointlessly in his grip, trying every move I could to remove his weight but he managed to sit still the entire time. After another two minutes had passed I stayed still and looked up to him glaring. I knew it was clear on my face what I wanted and I hoped he'd move off me but instead he released my hands and started to stroke my cheek. I felt more uncomfortable now than before and used my hands to try and dislodge his.<br>Wykkyd took both my hands and lifted my back before shoving them behind and pushing me down, all without removing his hand from my mouth. Pain in my arms increased as he put more pressure on me and growled again.  
>'I thought you wanted to play,' he thought into my mind again and moved his face inches from mine. I felt his left hand start to trace down my body remembering the shape. His cold hand moved to my thigh and stroked it as his right hand lifted from my mouth. I went to scream but he silence me again by placing his hand over my lips. I shook my head as my eyes watered and he leaned down and pecked my cheek before stepping off of me. I sighed and took in a large breath not realising how much pressure he'd put on me. I sat up and glared in his direction.<br>"What do you think you were doing?" I asked in a dark tone and he only shrugged.  
>'I was showing you who needed to give up,' Wykkyd replied and I growled before calling my powers with spell.<br>"Azarath… metrion… zinthos," I exclaimed as glass cases flew towards Wykkyd. He whipped his cape around him before vanishing into thin air allowing the cases smashed against the wall and shatter into pieces. The glass fell to the floor as my black aura dropped from each piece. I turned in a circle as I backed away to the door. I took a few steps back before bumping into something soiled causing me to turn. Wykkyd smirked and leaned on the frame of the door.  
>'You missed,' he taunted and I threw a punch at him to which he caught and pulled me closer. I felt uncomfortable again with the closeness and way he was touching me.<br>"Let me go," I growled and he released my hand before shrugging as if nothing had happened. I went to hit him again but he grabbed my wrist and flipped our positions so I was against the wall with one hand above my head and him in front of me.  
>'You're not being very nice,' he said and took my other hand placing it with the other, taking them both in the one hand.<br>"You're a villain, I don't need to be nice to you," I hissed and he moved closer to my face again.  
>'Oh… well in that case I guess I don't need to hold back, right?' he thought and titled his head to the side. I growled and went to knee him but his hand caught my leg and instead he pulled more to wrap around his waist. I felt my breathing hitch slightly as he pushed me closer to the wall and his body closer to mine.<br>"Get away from me," I growled and his hand slid up my body before taking my jaw. I looked up with sad eyes wanting to be released.  
>'Make me,' he thought to me and he moved closer putting his lips a few inches from my own.<br>"Wykkyd, Angel we need to leave," Billy called out and instantly Wykkdy's body was gone from mine causing me to slip down the wall and land on my rear with a thud. I gasped slightly and straighten my hood before meeting up with the others. They were already looking over the stolen items and Robin was talking to the police about what had happened. I moved over to Cyborg quietly and stared at the ground.  
>I remain silent for the next half an hour and leaned on the wall. Robin came over and told us we could head home. We walked to the car and all got in, the seating was almost the same but Starfire switched with Robin. Beast boy and Starfire talked about the fight, each of them mentioned who they took down and how. I looked out the window trying to forget tonight had happened.<br>Once we arrived home I went straight to my room without glancing at anyone. I stepped inside and slipped my shoes off and sat my cloak on the dresser before lying in bed under the covers. I looked at the small clock and let out a sigh and turned to the ceiling.  
>I couldn't help but wonder back to what happened early, Wykkyd never showed any interest in me before and now he was all over me. I hated the way he touched me, the way his hands moved over me. It was sick and disgusting, he shouldn't be touching me like that. Even his smirk infuriated me, he acted like he was in control of what was happening but he wasn't. Next time I'd beat him. I closed my eyes hoping for some piece, and allowed myself to sleep.<p>

I woke up early and pulled the covers off me feeling a sudden chill from the room. I sat up and stretched hearing a few cracks as I started to wake up properly. I rubbed my eyes and stood before repairing my bed to its former state. I walk into the attached bathroom and did everything I had to, toilet, teeth and into a warm shower.  
>The droplets run in interesting paths over my greyish tinted skin. I felt warmer and more awake just from being under the water. I scrubbed my arms, legs and body clean before washing my hair and turning off the taps in time to hear the alarm go off. I jumped out and dried myself quickly before pulling on my clothes, boots and hood and racing off to the common room.<br>Robin was already dressed and typing at the keypad and Cyborg followed me in moments after. I sat on the edge of the couch with my hood up and arms crossed over my chest and Cyborg sat down and held his head in his hands. Beast boy and Starfire walked and floated in. Starfire draped herself over the couch and her eyes started to close and Beast boy yawned loudly before curling up as a kitten next to Starfire.  
>"It's the Hive Five again, there at the mall," Robin said ready to fight. I noticed none of the other Titans bothered to get up but shrugged it off as laziness.<br>"Ahh… Dude, we fought them last night can't someone else take care of them," Beast boy whined and Cyborg stood up yawning.  
>"No, it's our duty," Robin said earning a round of complaints everyone bar me.<br>"Fine, let's just get this done. Than I can make ups a late breakfast," Cyborg grumbled. Starfire beamed at the idea and Beast boy went to protest but I teleported us to the mall. No need to hear them fight over meat or tofu. I looked at the Hive and notice that Angel was still with them and wondered if she was taking over for Jinx.  
>"Titans go!" Robin yelled and everyone went run towards them. Beast boy took on Seemore, Starfire took Billy, Cyborg took Angel and Gizmo and Robin took on mammoth leaving me with Wykkyd. I turned and saw him leaning against the wall were the mall split off into another area. I hovered in the air for a moment than flew towards him. As I reached him he moved around the corner and I followed into the more dark area of the mall. Wykkyd went into a store that looked to be closed off and something smashed.<br>I glanced over my shoulder at the others and knew they were all too busy to help with him. I let out a small sigh and moved towards the shop. Once I neared the entrance however my wrist was gripped tightly and I was pulled in. The difference in light caused me to blink a few times as I adjusted to the dim lighting. Wykkyd was leaning on the far wall in the empty space and staring at me with a smirk.  
>'Miss me already,' he asked in a coy tone to which I rolled my eyes. Did he think I cared about him?<br>"No, actual I'm rather annoyed, I was going to meditate but it seems your team likes to cause trouble at the most inconvenient times," I hissed at him and he smirked and pushed of the wall taking slow steps in my direction.  
>'You're hurting my feelings, I went to all the trouble to get everyone out here and you say it's an inconvenient,' he said in a sad tone but the smirk over his face said otherwise.<br>"Azarath… metrion… zinthos," I exclaimed and threw my hands up sending my black aura towards him. He whipped his cape around him and my aura hit the far wall before I called it back. I kept my hands raised in a fighting position and kept my aura glowing around them in case. I turned in circles and remembered the last time I played this game, I ended up with his hands over me. I backed up into a corner to stop him from appearing behind me and the moment I was there my hand was grabbed and I was flipped over with a person straddling me. I glared at Wykkyd whilst he sat on top of me holding my arms.  
>"What do you want?" I growled becoming annoyed and bored of whatever it was he was doing. He leaned down placing his lips a few inches above mine.<br>'At the moment, you,' he said and before I could protest his soft and full lips where against mine kneeling them softly. I felt shock and my eyes widened as his lips gently moved over mine in a sweet and caring manner. I struggled in his grip and pushed at his body with mine to throw him off but he remain there. Wykkyd swept his tongue over my button lip and tried to slide it into my mouth. I shook my head and bit on the inside to stop him.  
>This was weird, new and so, so wrong. He shouldn't be touching me let alone taking my first kiss. But the weirdest part was how gentle he was being, like he was afraid to hurt me. But it didn't change the fact that it was wrong and that I wanted him off me.<br>My head shook more and I kneed him trying to push him away or hurt him enough to gain my freedom. I felt his lips change shape and knew there was a smirk on his face. He collected my hands in one and moved his other hand to my thigh and started to gently stroke it. I started kicking my legs to break free but he wrapped his around mine and his hand slide up to my bottom and squeezed it hard. I gasped and his tongue slipped inside, flicking over my teeth and playing with my own tongue. His touch froze me, like he was an ice burg. I shivered as his icy hand moved up to the small of my back and stroked it gently. After a few more minutes he pulled away and pecked my lips on last time before whipping his cape around him.  
>I stared in awe at where he had been and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. Time passed slowly in the moment as if there was nothing else happening. <em>He kissed me, <em>my mind repeated over and over but I couldn't myself make logic of it. Why would he do that he was on the enemies' side, or was he playing with me.  
>I was brought away from my thoughts by a smashing noise that rumbled the building. Ducking back out to the main area I could see all the broken glass over the floor and Cyborg being helped out of a window. I moved down to them and looked at the scene before me in disbelief. Cyborg smashed through a window with Starfire helping him up. Beast boy tangled in chairs, Robin nowhere in sight. While Wykkyd and I were… kissing it seems the other were getting seriously hurt. I'd let my friends get hurt because I failed to respond.<br>"Raven, god I thought something had happened to you," Robin said as he entered the mall again. I raised an eyebrow as he moved over to me with a worried expression.  
>"Why would you think that?" I asked sounding indifferent. I turned to Beast boy and wrapped my powers around the chairs to free him.<br>"Because the Hive left without much of a reason and none of us could see you after the fight started," Robin replied. Fixed my hood back onto my head, not waiting to show them anything.  
>"Wykkyd ran upstairs at the start, I followed to stop him," I again replied indifferently. I looked over to Robin who nodded at my answer, but didn't seem completely contain with it.<br>"At least you are all right friend," Starfire said and pulled me into one of her bone crushing hugs.  
>We got into the T-car and left for the tower, Robin asked on for more detail on what happened with Wykkyd and Beast boy told me about the fight and how he ended up covered in chairs. Billy had decided to throw everything at him and eventually knocked him down and pile chairs over him. While Cyborg was knocked throw the window thanks to mammoth and Gizmo. I nodded and pretended to care but really my mind was only thinking about one thing. Wykkyd.<p>

I'd woke up with a thousand new questions on my mind, swirling around in a continuous flow. All unanswered and looking as if they'd remain there forever. Wykkyd had managed to cause me a restless sleep and now my meditating was being disturbed by unwanted visitors.  
>"Come on rea, we need a referee," Beast boy whined as him and Cyborg held up the pile of filthy socks, with an odor streaming off them. I glowed but managed to turn calmly to them as I lowered myself to the ground.<br>"No," I stated and started to make my way down stairs, only to have the roof of the door blocked my Beast boy.  
>"Please, please, please," he begging dropping to his knees and holding both hands together. I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes.<br>"No," I stated again in the same tone as before.  
>"Aww, come on rea, please," Cyborg cut in but I shook my head and phased through the floor. I arrived in the overly packed kitchen and let out a silent sigh. I glanced of the room, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin and Hotspot all playing video games. Jinx and Kid flash sneaking out. Bumble bee, Starfire and Argent talking as they watched the boys. It seemed no matter where you looked there was always someone.<br>I moved into the kitchen and made my herbal tea as fast as possible so I could leave before anyone else showed up. It wasn't too long before a _swoosh _noise signalled the arrival of someone knew. In this case, Beast boy and Cyborg looking a little mopey. More than likely couldn't find anyone else to play with them. Apartaly since I played that one time after defeating a dragon I was considered a horary player. I shook the thought away and finished my tea.  
>"I call next game," Beast boy shouted as he jumped the couch landing in the open spot near Speedy. Cyborg jumped next to Robin uttering the same words. I leaned on the bench as I sipped my tea, watching the game. I didn't find it at all interesting, in fact I found it rather confusing but decided against caring. When Robin handed over the controller he stood up and stretched before heading down to the gym with Hotspot. Speedy got up and moved over to the kitchen before realising I was leaning on the bench. I saw him smirk as he popped the lid of the soda he'd taken out of the small fridge. He leaned next to me and smiled.<br>"I thought you weren't interested in games," he said and I shrugged.  
>"I'm not, I just figured it would be easier to finish my drink out here," I answered but Speedy didn't turn away.<br>"If you say so," he smirked again and rolled my eyes and walked out. Some of the people on this team could be rather childish.  
>I down the hall way past Beast boy's room and into mine. I pulled out a random book and opened it as I sat on my bed. I barely read the words as my mind wondered back to yesterday. One kiss managed to pull my thoughts every which way, which was saying something. I took a lot more work to read the first three pages but I managed.<br>Red flashing lights with a siren pulled me from my book. I placed it on the bed and teleported to the main room. Starfire and Cyborg were at the computer and after a minute the giant monitor showed the symbol of the Hive Five.  
>"This is their third attempted robbery in less than a week," Cyborg said as he turned to Robin.<br>"Maybe we should take titans east with us, that should at least ensure they'll be captured," Robin stated and Cyborg nodded before calling the Bumblebee. She moved over with a smile and Cyborg quickly filled her in. Aqualad, Speedy, Mas and Menos joined us. It would be a pain to travel by car, flying and motor cycle so instead the moment we were all here I teleported us to the museum. Speedy and Beast boy shivered and the others looked at me before shaking their heads lightly. I looked over to see that Angle and Private Hive were both here as well.  
>"Look it'd the scum bags, booger eating idiots," Gizmo said as he pushed a button making four legs appear. Seemore, Billy, Private and Angle were already to fight but again Wykkyd was not visible.<br>"Titan's go," Robin called and everyone jumped into a messy fight while I stood still trying to sense for Wykkyd.  
>Robin and Speedy where dealing with Billy and mammoth, Bumblebee and Starfire where dealing with Privet Hive, Mas and Menos where taking on Seemore, Beast boy and Aqualad were watching Angle. I watch each team attack in different ways while searching for the missing demon. Angle hit the ground next to me but was up and fighting Aqualad within seconds. Beast boy ram into her as a ram but switched back and looked at me.<br>"Not in the mood to fight?" he asked looking at me worriedly. I shook my head and sent out some of my power to block Beast boy from getting hit was a Billy clone.  
>"I usually worry about Wykkyd but he's not here," I answered dropping the field. Something was a little off. Why wouldn't Wykkyd be here?<br>"Switch it up than, wanna help with Angle," he asked and from what I could see that wouldn't be much of a fight, Angle was barely holding her own.  
>"Nah, I'll be better help with Billy," I said and Beast boy nodded before turning into a flacon and going off. I sighed and went to step forward but a tap on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around but no one was there. I looked around for a moment than sighed and dropped my head to the ground. I figured I was imagining things until I noticed the piece of paper with an arrow pointing to the room across from me. I glanced over my shoulder but followed the arrow.<br>I was in the Egyptian section of the museum when I finally found who I was looking for. Wykkyd sat cross legged on a tomb. I rolled my eyes before settling into a glare.  
>'Something the matter Raven?' Wykkyd asked with a smirk making my glare only grow.<br>"You, you kissed me," I hissed and he jumped off the tomb and in front of me.  
>'Yep, I did, didn't you enjoy it too?' he asked and I was sure the glare that covered my face was enough but apparently not because before I could answer he'd pushed me into a wall his lips close to mine again 'shall we try it again?' he asked. I was about to protest but his lips covered mine again and one of his hands snaked around mine pulling my body closer to his. I used my free hand to try and push at him but he only pushed himself closer to me.<br>His lips were soft and gently and his hands were warm and careful. I never admit it but he was a skilful kisser and so gently even though he was forcing me. I felt my eyes slowly closing as I started to give into the kiss, but the creak of the door pulled my thoughts back and I struggled. Wykkyd only deepened the kiss as his tongue slipped inside my mouth.  
>"Wykkyd?" I heard a confused male's voice from the door way and Wykkyd stopped and turned to see a very shocked Seemore. He looked between us and I took the chance to slip out of Wykkyd' grip and move away.<br>'I can explain,' Wykkyd said and Seemore crossed his arms and gave him a look that pretty much said _I'd like to hear this one_.  
>"Than explain," Seemore replied and Wykkyd looked around as if searching for something. His eyes locked with mine, his crimson red ones looking into my violet ones. For a moment it seemed as if he was begging but when he turned back he didn't hesitate to answer.<br>'I wanted to kiss her,' he stated shocking both me and Seemore.  
>"Why Wykkyd, what about Angle," Seemore answered and I looked at the ground as I realised what he meant. Wykkyd had a girlfriend and he was still forcibly kissing me.<br>'Angle has been cheating on me for weeks, why can't I do the same back,' he growled and Seemore tried several times to come up with an answer but in the end dropped his hand to his side. Defeated.  
>"But she's a hero," Seemore whined and went to leave but Wykkyd teleported in front of him and grabbed his shoulders giving him a pleading look. "Yeah whatever, you owe me," Seemore said and pushed past him. Wykkyd turned to me and teleported in front causing me to jump back and raise my hands.<br>'What?' Wykkyd asked with a raised eyebrow.  
>"You're the enemy, is it really hard for you believe that I'm not just protecting myself?" I asked and he seemed to laugh silently.<br>'I would believe it if you hadn't been giving into our kissing,' Wykkyd said and I hissed at him and moved back a step. He moved forward closing the distance and pushing me into the wall. During all this I'd forgotten I even had powers and now it was a little late to use them. His hands where back on me and his lips claimed mine. I pushed at his chest with my hands but it didn't seem to affect him whatsoever. When he pulled away he kissed my forehead and whipped his cape over himself disappearing.  
>I stood there completely dumbfounded and looked at the spot he was in. I kept dropping my guard around him and you'd think I had no powers at all. I moved out of the room and back to the main one where we first arrived. The Hive hadn't been captured at all and when I enter Beast boy looked at me.<br>"Raven, where'd you disappear to?" he asked and I pointed to the door behind me.  
>"Wykkyd was out there, I followed him but when Seemore stepped in I lost him," I lied. Robin looked up to me with a puzzled look.<br>"Wykkyd wasn't here when we showed up," he stated and I moved into the room looking at what they were doing. Speedy was collecting his arrows and Aqualad was riding the floors of the water.  
>"He was in the other room trying not to get caught," I lied again, not that I really knew what he was doing.<br>"Oh, did he manage to take anything?" Robin asked and I shook my head. Again something I couldn't be sure of because I didn't fight him or even try to find out what he was doing.  
>"How did Seemore get away," I asked thinking about the fact that everyone had at least two people fighting them.<br>"We thought he was knocked out but when we looked back over he was gone, I figure it was him that tipped Gizmo off," Speedy replied grabbing his last arrow. I didn't asked questions, I just continued to help out with the little clean up.  
>I teleported us home and before anyone could say a thing to me I moved into my room and closed the door. It only took about ten minutes before someone was knocking at my door. I placed the book down and moved to the door.<br>"Yes," I said as I opened the door to see Robin standing there. He face was strine but at the same time soft.  
>"I don't want you chasing Wykkyd anymore, Beast boy will go after him," he said but I was a little confused. It was easier for me and him to fight because our powers were a lot alike.<br>"Is there a reason?" I asked holding my voice.  
>"I just think it's a trap… this is the second time Wykkyd has led you away from us and I'm starting to think there's something more to it," he answered and I nodded before turning but Robin held the door. "Raven, I just don't think it's safe," he added.<br>"Okay, I'm not auguring with you," I said and closed the door. I heard him let out a sigh before there was retreating footsteps.  
>Wykkyd was becoming an issues and I wasn't sure how to deal with him. He kissed me and now Seemore was aware of this. Why would he keep doing this, what did he say to Seemore and how would I explain what was happening to the others. Could I explain it? Would anyone see that it isn't my fault? I sighed before laying on my bed and drifting off into another restless night.<p>

The next few days went by easily, no more break in's and all but titan's east had returned home. It had been an entire week of nothing which worried Robin more than it did anyone else. He'd asked me about what happened when Wykkyd and I would fight but I never gave much of an answer. It took close to the end of the week for the Hive to show up again, this time robbing a bank.  
>I teleported us there but before Robin could utter his words we found ourselves stuck. Angle and Wykkyd were both red in the face and in a heated argument. Wykkyd was failing his arms around with a glare on his face and Angle held her hips and glared back.<br>'What the hell Angle, it's okay for you to cheat on me with two of my friends and three other people but I'm not allowed one kiss of someone else's lips,' Wykkyd growled causing most of the team to wince, not use to him talking or his powers.  
>"We were broken up for two of those and besides you never touch me anymore so what am I supposed to think?" Angle questioned back. Billy and Gizmo looked at the ground shifting their feet uncomfortably, Seemore was walking towards Wykkyd and the others were leaning on the wall. Seemore placed a hand on Wykkyd's shoulder but pulled it back and rubbed his neck when Wykkyd growled.<br>"Maybe this could wait," he said and Wykkyd turned to him grinding his teeth slightly as he hissed.  
>'I'll rip your head off before you make it to the door,' he growled and Seemore jumped back and hid with Billy.<br>"How mature of you, now you're going to hurt your friends," Angle sneered earning herself another glare.  
>'Isn't he one of the people who help you cheat on me?" Wykkyd questioned back and I notice a few of the heads on our side where looking between them.<br>"Hey, I made it up to you by not saying anything about you kissing Ra-"Seemore was cut off when Wykkyd teleported over and covered his mouth. Seemore nodded and Wykkyd release him but Angle marched over and took a hold of Seemore' shirt.  
>"Who? Who was he kissing?" she asked and Wykkyd growled.<br>"I don't… know… honest," Seemore lied.  
>"You were about to say a name," she shot back.<br>"No I was about to say about him kissing in the rain," he lied again but everyone on their team knew that.  
>"How long till you think they notice us?" Speedy whispered and Robin shrugged.<br>'Leave the idiot alone, he doesn't know anything and even if he did I'm more frightening,' Wykkyd said and Angle let go before turning to Wykkyd.  
>"I'll find out who this girl is Kyd, one way or another," Angle said before her hand whipped across his face, leaving a red print behind. Wykkyd rubbed the spot and looked at her with hurt eyes but she just turned around and walked away.<br>"Sorry man… it slipped," Seemore said and Wykkyd teleported away.  
>"Umm… Titan's go," Robin called and the villains jumped from the sudden intrusion. Gizmo set off a bomb bringing down the roof in front of us and though the cracks and dirt clearing we could see them bolting for the streets.<br>"Any point in chasing them down?" Bee asked, Robin shook his head no and we cleaned up some of the mess before leaving.  
>Back at the tower we all sat around in the kitchen. Mostly going over the fight between Angle and Wykkyd.<br>"I've never seen either of them angry," Speedy said as he sat next to me.  
>"Me nether, heck I thought Kyd was a mute," Beast boy replied.<br>"Still I agree with Wykkyd, if Angle's cheating on him why can't he do the same back," Speedy said and everyone in the room bar me glared at him.  
>"Are you kidding man?" Cyborg yelled.<br>"Yeah, he shouldn't cheat," Aqualad shot in.  
>"Either break up with the girl or deal," Bee added.<br>"Yeah," Beast boy jumped in. The four of them kept going like this for a while, but I tuned them out. My thoughts went to the demon I'd encountered, Wykkyd. I felt bad for him, knowing that two of his friends had hurt him plus three other randoms. I could almost understand wanting to get back at her but why did it have to be me he kissed. And why was he so hell bent on keeping her from knowing? And why did I care so much. It was just a stupid kiss, it wasn't even that good.  
>I could barely remember his soft and full lips brushing over mine, his gentle hands caressing me. His sweet scent of burned candles and tea. His hot breath breathing lightly onto my skin.<br>"Friend Raven, are you alright… are you sick or in need of a doctor?" Starfire asked and I looked up to her somewhat confused.  
>"No I'm fine," I said noticing a little emotion in my voice.<br>"But… your red," she said and I again looked confused. Speedy moved even closer and placed a hand on my forehead.  
>"She's sick," Speedy said and I shot him a look before removing his hand from my forehead.<br>"I am not," I glared at him and Bee was the next to jump in.  
>"Yeah… love sick," Bee said smirking as her hip cocked to the side. I realised I was blushing and quickly pulled my hood over my head concealing the blush. Not that it mattered anymore. They'd already seen it.<br>"Who's the lucky guy," Speedy asked and I noticed how close we were, his leg was touching mine, his body pressed against mine. I felt the blush deepen from it.  
>"No one, I'm just hot," I stated knowing full well that no one in this room would believe that.<br>"Yes you are," Speedy said and his hand moved onto my thigh. I jumped up in shock and moved away from him towards the door. Everyone was somewhat laughing although I found nothing funny. I left and walked back to my room. Once there I did all the necessaries before jumping into bed.

When I woke up I could here loud yelling in the other room. It was late morning which was weird for me, usually I'd be up by the crack of dawn. I shrugged it off before heading out to the coms room. Everyone was there all sitting randomly around the room. Beast boy sat on top of the couch near Starfire, Bee and Cyborg were at the table, Aqualad and Speedy were across from each other and Robin had preached himself on the bench. I moved into the kitchen starting my normal routine when I heard what they were doing. Robin was asked truth or dare by Speedy and answered Truth. They played this a lot but it was rare for anyone to ever pick dare, especially if it was a girl on Speedy' turn.  
>I hurried though my drink and left the room as fast as possible. On the roof I settled down sipping my drink slowly and looking out over the bay. The last few weeks had been a little crazy. Wykkyd kissing me, Angle and him fighting, titans east staying here for a bit not to mention the other who were here. All in all I was more than happy for things to just calm down again but by the looks of the flying person heading my way, that wasn't happening.<br>I jumped up in a ready fighting position as Angle landed on the roof. She held her hands up in a defensive way and I raised an eyebrow but refused to drop my hands.  
>"I'm not here to fight," she stated and I loosened up a little. "I want to talk to Robin, I've decided I want to change… like Jinx," she said, I searched her with my eyes quickly before nodding and pulling my communicator out.<br>"Raven calling Robin," I stated and turning slightly away from Angle. I wasn't completely sure about this but even if it's not what she wanted she'd be surrounded by people ready to take her down.  
>Just as the screen started to light up I felt something smash down on my head, making me fall to the ground with my communicator on the ground in front of me. I wasn't unconscious yet but I was getting there. The heel of her foot slammed into the yellow device and I was strike again, effectively knocking me out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I stirred, my eyes barely able to open as an odd pain pounded against my head. My arms were bonded above my head and my feet were clamped down. I tried to move but found another band blocking my waist.  
>"Morning," a female voice said and I managed to open my eyes but squinted from the blinding light. It took my eyes a few minutes to adjust to the lights before I could see Angle smiling at me brightly.<br>"What are you doing?" I growled and she gestured over to the corner. I turned my head to see Seemore with bruises covering most of his face. His left eye was puffed up his lip bruised and bleeding and his nose broken from what I could see.  
>"He told me <em>you <em>were the one kissing and trying to steal _my_ boyfriend," Angle answered and brought her hand down hard on my cheek, forcing my head to whip to one side. I winced at the pain that now stung my through my left cheek. She'd pay for that once I was free.  
>"He kissed me and I didn't want him too," I earned myself another slap on the same cheek, twice as hard. My cheek stung badly and I felt like my teeth had even been knocked, if only slightly.<br>"Liar, don't worry though. I won't kill you till Wykkyd can watch the life drain from your eyes," she stated but I didn't answer or even look at her. After a few seconds of quite she bunched my hair in her fist and bashed it once against the wall forcing me to look at her. "Got it?" she asked with a sly smirk on her face.  
>"Yes," I hissed and she dropped my head before moved over to Seemore. He screamed as she stabbed a blade into his leg digging it in deep. I looked away as blood flowed from his leg down to the ground staining his once white pants. He whimpered and cried as she walked out of the room with no remorse for the pain she'd caused him. I managed to pull my eyes to him and could see the blade still lodged into his leg and the tears streaming down his face. I tried to come up with something to say to him, something that might make him feel better but draw a blank. I wasn't the type to speak to people when they were hurt and didn't know the first thing about comfort.<br>Seemore cried silently to himself and I kept my eyes tightly closed while trying to summon my powers. But nothing happened. The chains had a strange look to them and seemed to be blocking my powers. I couldn't even heal myself and at the moment I couldn't see a way out.  
>I felt stupid, trusting Angle enough to turn my back on her, trusting her enough to lose focus even though deep down I knew she was up to no good. I wasn't sure of the time that had passed or what it was now. The cell had thick bars and beyond that was just boxes piled on top of boxes.<br>"I'm… I'm sorry," Seemore stuttered out causing me to look at him. His legs tied to the chairs legs, his arms pulled behind his back and stretched till they reached the top of the chair were they'd been tied off and his lower waste tied holding him still on the chair. His outfit was stained in blood and dirt and I wondered if Angle was planning on letting him just bleed out.  
>"For what?" I asked, he didn't have to apologise, it wasn't me he'd promised that too.<br>"I… got you in… this… mess," he answered coughing between each word and struggling to keep his head up. I could see his pain and even though my powers weren't working I could still somewhat feel it. He didn't deserve to be here, tied down and beaten. If anyone did it was Wykkyd.  
>"Not your fault… does Wykkyd know?" I asked and my response was a head shake.<br>It was hours of weeping till Seemore passed out, his head dropping and dangling in the air. He looked so uncomfortable, arms behind his back, legs tied to the chair, knife in his thigh and head bobbing around. Angle was going to pay.  
>I wondered what the others were doing right now. I was in the middle of a communication when Angle hit me so that meant that Robin more than likely already knew something was or had happened to me. So were they looking for me? Did they know Angle was the person who'd taken me hostage? And how long was Angle going to keep me here for?<br>I couldn't even find a reason to why, she cheated on him so what should it matter if he's cheated or not. What does it matter if he kissed me or not. Why did she care?  
>My head was becoming really heavy as it kept filling with questions. I couldn't find answers for all that had happened and I was beginning to think I wouldn't. My eyes drifted closed and I was left struggling to keep my heavy head up as I drifted off.<p>

When I awoke I found I was no longer in chains against the wall but lying on the floor. I partly remember feeling something click around my wrist before I dropped to the ground but I'd thought that was a dream. I sat up groggily and looked around the room. I was no longer in chains and now had a strange band around my wrist blocking my powers. Seemore was still tied down and there now sat a tray on the ground with half a bread roll on it and a cup of water. I barely managed the steps over to it and when I reached it I realised that there were no crumbs or anything. Angle wasn't leaving food for both of us and I was the only person able to get to the tray. It stood to reason that I was the only person she planned on allowing to live. I slid along the ground to Seemore and played with the knot that held his arms, but stopped. If I undid his arms than pulling the blade out of his leg might become impossible. I re-fastened them and moved around the front.  
>I ripped along the bottom of my cloke before pulling the knife out of his leg. He screamed and started crying but when he saw me he managed to quiet down. I tied above the wound before cutting the ropes free and helping him to the ground. I leaned him against the wall and moved over to the food. I could go without it so I handed him the roll and took a small almost none existent sip of the water before passing him the glass.<br>"Shouldn't you be trying to save yourself?" he asked taking a small sip of the drink.  
>"I am, but there's no reason you should die down here too," I replied leaning against the wall and playing with the wavy knife. Angle had made a big mistake. No villain or murder would have left a knife imbedded into a person, especially when you planned on letting another one free.<br>I noticed the odd look Seemore was giving me, as if I'd said something that was so strange. Did he really think all help came with a price?  
>"Thanks, now what?" he asked and I ponder the thought for a moment before looking at the knife, "We wait till Angle shows up and injury her enough to get past and leave," I said and took another small sip of the water. My throat was burning and so dry but I didn't allow myself any more than enough to wet my mouth. Seemore would need more of the food and water.<br>It wasn't a quick day, everything moved so slowly and I spent most the time shooing rats away when they crawled onto Seemore or counting the drops of water that hit the ground from a leaky pipe. Every drop made my parched throat want more and more of a drink. My throat burned and itched causing sharp pains whenever I took a deep breath. My head had a ringing noise that didn't stop the entire time and stopped me from focusing on anything for more than a few minutes. My brow creased in frustration, I'd thought Angle would come back in or check up on us but it seemed she was preoccupied or maybe she'd even forgot we were down here or just decided she didn't care. Either way all I knew was I could no longer wait around.  
>I stood up and moved over to the cell door. The lock was in an odd shape and looked as if two keys where meant to be used so I turned my attention to the hinges. I used the knife and start cutting at them best I could. The blade made an odd scraping noise that hurt my ears and made the ringing noise become louder. It sounded like nails on a chalk board and set my teeth on edge. I'd cut through pretty deep by the time I heard a door crack open with a creaking sound. I pulled the knife back and darted to the back of the cell, checking quickly on Seemore as I did. He was still sound asleep but it was clear he was in pain.<br>Angle turned the corner and knotted her eyebrows together when she saw Seemore. It seemed like she expected him to be dead or still tied to the chair but instead was propped up against the wall. Her step's quite as she patted the ground lightly. Her lips twitched slightly into a smirk as she reached the door. I didn't think she notice the stretches along the metal however she had clearly notice the crumbs of eaten food and the dried cup near Seemore.  
>"So, instead of living and just putting him out of his misery you decide to cause him more pain by letting him live," she says with almost a questioning tone to her voice. Her tongue clicked slightly as she pulled the door closed without locking it. I hadn't realised there was another reason for leaving the knife till now. She was testing me, did she expect me to kill him or know that I would save him?<br>"I'm not a murder," I hissed and used the cell poles to shift into a standing position. I wanted to look weak at the moment so she wouldn't tried as hard or even worry about me as much. Her eyes shifted over Seemore's sleeping form with a cautious look, as if she was expecting him to jump up any second and attack. I slipped along the bars closing the small space between us.  
>"I didn't take you for one… but I thought you might be a kind person who'd allow someone in pain to die," her eyes fixed on me and her stance changed to one that was ready to attack any second. She reminded me of a cat ready to pounce on the pray and kill them with a quick slice or their throats. I could feel her sizing me up before her lips twitched into a delighted smirk. She clearly thought she had the advantage. A chill run up my spine as her eyes locked with mine and her throat laugh dropped to just an echo that called in the hollow room, bounce off the walls and ringing back into my ear. It was a small shudder that caused me to turn my head from hers, trying to conceal the small fear I'd felt.<br>"Why are you keeping us here?" I asked, my tone had even become weaker. She looked between Seemore and myself, amused.  
>"Keeping <em>us <em>here?" she questioned "I'm keeping you to teach you a lesson about stealing boyfriends. Seemore on the other hand is welcome to die when he feels like it," she continued coldly and moved to me. I slipped the blade into my boot knowing right now wasn't the time, I could escape by cutting through the hinges. Her breath and perfume invaded my nostrils leaving a smell of wildflowers and hazelnuts. It was strong, like she'd rolled around for hours in a meadow. But I knew the more likely answer was she was trying to overtake the strong smell of the sewer or building we'd been placed in. It had to be close to the sewers, nothing else could be this strong. Her face was practically on mine and fly bits of hair cascaded onto my face tickling the skin slightly.  
>"When… when can I leave?" I asked pushing myself closer to the pipes. She laughed as her hands grabbed both of mine. Her eyebrows knotted together but then she shrugged it off and turned back to Seemore. I figured she thought I was still holding the knife and was just waiting but she clearly didn't care about searching me.<br>"When I feel like letting you," she replied turning to me with her bright yellow eyes. "I'm only bringing in one meal a day that will have the same contents on it. I wasn't planning on Seemore living this long but if you want to keep letting him eat your food go right ahead," she added and I winced as she slammed her foot down on Seemore's gut causing him to fling himself forward and start wheezing. I saw a tear trickle down his face and land on the concrete underneath turning the colour darker. Angle kicked him once more again in his stomach before walking out the door and locking it. I knelt beside Seemore and rubbed his back in small circles. It was the first thing that came to mind and the only thing I could think of to help him.  
>I used the back of my three middle fingers to gently draw circles over the skilly like fabric. My hand moving at a slow and steady pace. His breath had been harsh but had now calmed down into soft breathes. When he moved I pulled myself back and helped him lean against the bars. He gave me a weak smile but ended up cringing in pain. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, it wasn't his fault anything was happening. Wykkyd had kissed me and I choose not to fight back. This was as much my fault as it was Wykkyd's.<br>I moved away from him, unable to look at the sad expression that enclosed his face. I pulled the wavy knife from my boot and continued to slice at the metal. After a few slice's I turned to Seemore who was covering his ears and cringing more. I'd been doing this for such a long time that I no longer noticed the noise. There were three hinges all up, they were placed at a good distance so I'd only have to cut on all the way and another half way, allowing just enough room for me and Seemore to escape. I couldn't imagine us needing to be here any longer than a day or so. The noise had started to irritate me as well as it bounced off the walls but I managed to ignore it. Seemore on the other hand was scarping his shoes on the cement to make a new noise that cancelled it out. I was aware he wasn't being purposely annoying and understood I was trying to free us but the constant stretching of his shoes and the cerement was more annoying than the scraping and clinging of the metal or the dripping of the leaky pipe. I was about to lose it when the knife made it through the metal. My arm was sore and felt like the muscle had become tense. While I'd been forced on Seemore I'd allowed my arm to work faster.  
>"You broke it," Seemore said moving over to me and looking at the hinge. I moved off my knees that were sore and had red marks on them and sat cross legged. I hadn't meant for the entire hinge to come undone. I needed it to work when Angle came in to give us food then cut them away and leave. Now I was going to have to cut through the overs and get out of here before she came in again which could be a few hours.<br>I moved back onto my knees and started to cut through the next hinge as fast as I could. My arm felt like it was stiff and I could only force it to move so fast. My hand was shaky and I almost lost the knife a few times but managed to keep myself working. Once it was nearly halfway I dropped the knife and moved back. My muscle was clenching so tightly it burned my arm. I was having to hold my arm against my chest to stop some of the more intense pain and with the band blocking my powers I couldn't heal it. Seemore notice the distress on my face and took the knife, slicing away at the hinge. I felt a little better knowing he was going to help.  
>My eyes were fixed on the leaking water. My throat was so dry I could no longer make sounds. My lips felt cracked from top to bottom making my thirst grow more. I glance slightly to Seemore who had taken a break just over the half-way point and could make out the same problem. He was thirsty and tired. I reached a hand out and felt the drop on my hand, the water slipping over my dry skin. That one drop felt like heaven. I brought it to my lips and placed the drop in my mouth but I wanted more.<br>An idea jumped into my head and I unclipped my cloke. I throw it over the leaky pipe and reached out to grab the other end. I placed a foot against the bar and pulled with all my fleeting might till the pipe finally pulled from the other one and turn slightly to us. The water slipped onto the ground and Seemore rushed over cupping his hands and drinking as much as possible. I did the same but filled the cup and paced myself between sips. I didn't want to become sick or feel bloated as we left. The fire that had filled my throat became less and less like an issues and Seemore rested with me against the bars. Neither of us questioned what pipe it was because frankly, neither of us cared.  
>The water had tasted clean and even looked it as it coloured the ground, changing the light colour to a darkened one. It moved in small splotches over the ground and eventually even started to hit my legs and Seemore's. The chilled water was rather refreshing against my hot skin and I allowed myself to skin into the ground. Seemore carefully poured water over his wound but wince each time. I could see how much it stung but we were both smart enough to know that it had to be done. I wasn't sure if this water was the best for it though.<br>"Smart thinking," he mumbled before standing up and moving to the door. He kicked it a few times but it refused to budge. Seemore moved back to take a run up standing at the back of the cell. I watched as he flew forward ramming into the door as hard as he could and knocking it clear off the hinges. He fell to the ground with it and I grimaced when he screamed in pain. A large cracking noise was heard bouncing off the walls and a small trial of blood flowed from where he was lying. I moved over and instantly saw his broken hand that was under the frame of the door. I helped lift the gate to free his hand and then pulled my cloke back on, ripping another piece off for him. I tied it as gently as I could around his hand and he washed it.  
>"You alright?" I asked keeping my voice level. He nodded and pulled his hand shakily against his chest.<br>"We should go… someone… Angle probably heard," he stuttered and shuffled his feet towards the door. I followed behind after grabbing the blade. Our next door to get through was mostly steel but also looked to be a normal access with no locks. I turned the giant wheel and stepped out quickly surveying the hall. It was dark and empty with an eerie feel to it but we pushed passed it and pressed on moving slowly. The walls were metal with bolts around the edges and the floor was concert. My only real issues was that Seemore was leaving a trail of blood as we walked. I couldn't quite figure out if I could trust him or not.  
>We reached a fork in the path, I momentarily thought about sending him on his own but he couldn't defend himself, not right now. As it was he was shuffling behind me with small steps and a large amount of breathing. How would he manage to get away from anyone when he was a limping mess?<br>"Which way," I pondered loudly. Seemore moved in front of me and played with a switch on the side of his helmet that made his eye change to a blue and purple one.  
>"Angle's steps go this way and there's no other steps to follow," he said pointing to the one on the left. I nodded knowing that Angle wasn't sitting around down here doing nothing. I was putting a lot of trust in Seemore right now but if it got us out of here it would be worth it.<br>We followed the path he said Angles tracks were on and at some point we'd gone from walking one by one to me practically carrying him. He was too weak to move by himself so I had one arm over my shoulder and supported the side with the injury leg. The only problem now was if there was a confrontation I would have to throw him to the ground. Seemore was a lot heavier than I thought he'd be too. His weight added to mine and slowed us to the point where I assumed we'd see Angle before daylight. I could have left him but part of me knew even if I was trying to survive it would be frowned upon. All the other titans probably wouldn't even have a second hesitation to save him. But part of me thought maybe out of wanting or longing to live… maybe they would have left him.  
>I hadn't notice how long we'd been working for until I saw the monitors. Six different screens were set up, three in each row the bottom three connected to a desk and the top three hung on a wall. The bottom three where showing exits while the top had one showing news, one on the titan tower and another watching the hive building. The news showed a recent robbery at the local jewellery store with shots of the titans fighting Red X. Robin, Speedy and Cyborg were missing from the fight and on the screen with the tower I could see the lights on in the crime labs. Seemore pointed out the rooms at the hive, Gizmo's work lab and their main ops room where lit up. I could see the sad expression on his face and it transformed into a grimace.<br>From where we stood I could make out a silhouette of someone on the chair, when they moved to the side it become clear it was Angle. No one else had wings like hers. We practically tip toed pass and to the nearest door. She stirred in her sleep as I turned the handle. I opened it slowly but it started creaking so I pulled it open fast. That didn't really help, it was still loud but Angle only stirred in her sleep. We stepped out and lingered for a moment, unsure whether we should shut it or not. After a little hushed discussion we decided that the squeaking noise might wake her and it was best to just walk away.  
>I dragged Seemore as he followed her steps, trying to find the way out. When we reached a large door with fancy patterns carved into it we were both sure our freedom was on the other side. I could already smell the salty air and hear <em>whooshing <em>sounds, like waves toppling over each other. But our freedom didn't come. Just as I place a hand on the door it swang open revelling three copies of Billy. He took one look at us before making another two copies and having them restrain us. Two of the Billy's pinned Seemore down using his leg as a weakness to keep him on the ground while the other two grabbed one of my arms each and tried to hold me still. I fought back, twisting, pulling, panting and kicking. I saw another two appear and they tackled me to the ground and pinned both my arms and legs till I couldn't do anything.  
>"Well, what do we have here Billy?" one of them asked "Escapees," another replied "And they got pretty far, where was Angle?" "Must off gone to bed," the clones kept going on like this for quite some time, then Billy helped me and Seemore from the ground and moved us back to the room with Angle. "Lookie what I found," Billy called to her.<br>Angle stood up and looked at us with a blank expression before blinking a few times. Her eyes came back to focus and she immediately growled gripping her hands tightly. One of the Billy's let go and I took the chance to reach down and grab the knife. I forced it into Billy's thigh before kicking him and grabbing Seemore's arms. We'd barely made it to the door before a bunch of Billy's dropped on us and Angle grabbed Seemore. She pulled him to the chair and tied him down on it before grabbing the knife. Her eyes had dark rings under them and she looked worn out. Billy brought me over to a table and throw me onto of it. I struggled as made more copies off himself and tied me down. My body all stretched out like a star.  
>I could see him grabbing a first aid kit and sewing up his leg. Once it was patched up he cleaned it off and Angle moved over. At my view it was like they were standing sideways or on a wall but I could see what they were doing. Angles arms wrapped around him, his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, their interlocked lips. Even now she was still cheating and she had an issues with a kiss I didn't want nor ask for.<br>I couldn't help but find it as funny. I was going to be tortured for the rest of my life for something I didn't want. It actually reminded me of my farther and my old destiny. I'd always thought that would be my end but my friends brought me back from that… my friends saved me from that fate, maybe they could save me from this one too. Maybe they'd realise that Angle was a complete mess and come to my rescue or maybe Wykkyd would come realising that his team member and the only person that knew he kissed me was missing. Although I wondered why no one thought he was missing to begin with. Maybe Billy had said something too them. Maybe he told them that Seemore had to go somewhere or was quitting the team.  
>My head turned to Seemore, he looked in as deep a thought as myself but was staring at anything other than Billy and Angle. Who could blame him? It wasn't a sight I wouldn't want to see.<br>I started twisting my hand in an attempted to free myself. The ropes cut into my skin and burned as I twisted faster and faster, doing all I could to free myself from this prison. But it seemed in vain, all I'd manage to do was damage to my wrist. I heard a whisper and glanced over, instantly regretting that because Angle was against the wall and Billy's pants where on his knees. I turned to the ceiling and hoped that Cyborg could erase that burning image from my mind or I could have a replace lot of memories.  
>Angle was moaning, panting and sometimes even yelping while Billy kept making noises that I didn't even want to describe. At this point I would opt for death as punishment over this gruesome thing. Of all the things I could be forced to endure this is the worst. And it wasn't even like they couldn't put us in another room.<br>I did everything I could to block the image from my mind and focused on anything else. The room we were in now had pipes and cables around the walls and panels with blinking lights, switches, dials and leavers. We could be at the pipe line connection but I wasn't completely sure. Still, I was less worried about were and more worried about what we'd do to escape again. Seemore was tied to a chair again and I was on a table with no way out. It annoyed me that Angle didn't just get this over with, if she was planning on killing me she should just do it. If not then let me go.  
>I felt almost as worn out as Angle looked and my eyes had become somewhat heavier over the last hours I'd spent waiting for pain. I thought Angle would hurt me for trying to escape but in the entire time the only person she'd touched was Seemore. He had a few shallow cuts on his chest and arms and one deep one whipped across his face. I turned out the noise, listening to him beg for mercy only made me fear the pain that would surely come to me. Eventually I'd fallen asleep and was trying to turn or get warm. My sleep invaded by thoughts of what will happen and my dream tainted with blood of an innocent. The restless night caused me to wake up with stiff muscles all night but I found some solace when Angle was no longer in the room watching.<p>

Morning. It was something I was fearing lately. Each time I woke up there was some new danger or pain to go through. Or a new drama that had wormed it's way into my life without being welcomed. I felt like I was no longer like a titan and more like magnate for danger.  
>"Well, lookie here… you rise faster than a roster in the morning," Billy said and jumped on the table so he was in between an arm and leg. He leaned over placing his other arm across my body. "Now you be a good girl and we won't have no problem huh?" he said smirking slightly. I did the only normal thing any sane person would do in this type of situation. I spat in his face. Billy moved back whipping it with his hand before glaring at me.<br>"Look here missy, you don't have them titans, to back you up so you do what I say or else," he growled.  
>"Or what?" I growled back, clenching my teeth, he was getting on my nerves. Acting like he could control me, but it wouldn't work.<br>"You'll see," he said and the lights in the room went off, leaving it pitch black. A few hours went passed. There were a few noises, like heavy footsteps for more than two people, dragging of something heavy, a couple of banging noise and I was moved from the table to a cell. I knew I was tied to a chair, which seemed easy to get out off but what I couldn't figure out was were my cape had gone. It was no longer around me just like my belt and boots. I was feeling a bit worried, having my clothes removed, even the small amount was actually causing me more distress then I realised. I didn't like the idea of anything that involved having clothes removed.  
>My heart was in bits of panic so when the lights turned back on I wasn't ready for what showed up.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

My head hung in a painful angel, facing down to the ground, my wrist and feet were tied with tape to the arms and legs of the chair. I managed to pull my head up enough to look around. The room I was in had two doors. One had two steps that you had to walk up to reach a steal door and the other was old and tattered wood. The rest of the room was mostly plain with pipes lining the walls and two lights; one in the ceiling with a blown light and a lamp that was next to me. The only thing that looked odd to me was the six monitors placed on a ratted desk in the corner. They stayed pitch black for quite some time making me wonder if they actually turned on or if they had just been placed in the room to frighten me.  
>It took almost an hour for five of them to turn on and I looked at the monitors in disgust and hate. One of the six screens showed Seemore, bloody and beaten with dark purple and deep blue bruises over his skin. Welts had formed near or under the cuts and burn marks where clear as day. His costume was almost shredded along the arms and some of the chest and looking closer at his hands two of his fingers on one and one on the other were missing their nail. Angel and Billy had been busy, Seemore was whimpering as quietly as he could.<br>Two of the monitors where like the other one's Angel had, showing Titan tower and Hive tower. But another two screens showed the Opts room of both. The last screen was turned off which made me wonder what were they planning on using it for.  
>I flicked over the screens but found I could barely turn my eyes away from the one that held Seemore's broken figure. I couldn't believe anyone on the Hive Five were capable of such cruelty. I knew that it was bound to happen and one of the member were bound to be like this, but seeing it… was unbelievable. The worst part however was that they were hurting him and not me. Why did they choose hurting him over me… why was it so important to hurt him over me? I was the one who'd done something wrong according to Angel so why wasn't I the one being punished.<br>My head was actually starting to hurt and I found the longer I looked at the pain Seemore was in the more I start to felt it. My arms felt like they were on fire in the same places his were burned, my cheek started to sting and even felt puffy and even my thigh, the one he was stabbed in felt like there was a weapon imbedded into it. It was cruel what they were doing to him, it was wrong. It should be me.  
>My eyes saw a flicker of colour in another screen and I turned seeing Beast boy and Kid flash playing video games. I felt my eyebrows crease as they played Mega Monkey something. I'd never bothered to learn the name and I couldn't regret that. But it hurt. I'd been missing for at least two nights and three days… so why were they playing a game and not looking for me? Had they already given up the search? Were they being threatened? Did Angel tell them to do something to get me back? My head was again filled with too many unanswered questions and as the day dragged on the list got longer and longer.<br>Billy came in a few times, once to feed me and give me food and two separate times for the bathroom. He made jokes each time about me being so worthless and comments about him and Angel. He'd also slipped up and told me that Angel was going to ruin Wykkyd for everyone, this way no one could want him again. I asked how but Billy only answered with "None of your business," and left the room.  
>I was tossing up over my emotions when Angel had come in. She didn't even try to speak to me and barely held eye contact as she cut away almost all of my outfit. The last time my costume looked like this was when Slade had me on a tower and showed me what I was destine to create. It felt even less comfortable then. I tried to ask her what she was doing but she barely paid my question any mind. Everything was becoming frustrating. Every time one of them came in it was a few comments here and there and quick meal plus bathroom. Not once did they hurt me or try anything so what was the point. Why was I here? I wanted to just scream at them but knew better.<br>The food was always the same, half a bread roll with a dot of butter and a half glass of water. No one went in the tiny and windowless bathroom with me so I was able to sneak in a few more drinks. But as for escaping, I'd found nothing. No hidden way out, no chance to break free and no one coming to save me. I couldn't be sure what was going on with my friends, but I knew I could no longer count on them to be free. I'd have to find my own way out.  
>My cell was small and I was tied down each and every time. Even if I managed to get free of the chair the door was electronic and built for vaults. The walls looked thick and I found no windows anywhere. The only thing I could think of was getting out of the chair while Billy was in the room and using him to open the door. Angel would see it coming and Billy would be harder to fight. The only other idea I could think of was, was to remove this band that was blocking my powers. But it was so tightly held against my wrist I wasn't sure if that was possible. I groaned at the annoying thoughts. I knew no matter what leaving this place would be hard.<br>And then there was the issues I had pushed out of mind. Seemore, if I left him to get help he'd be dead before I returned but if I tried to save him we'd more than likely get caught. Part of me felt like I'd done enough that he wasn't my problem anymore and the other part knew I had to help.  
>My main problem was getting free from the chair I was in. It was wooden and I could stand up so that was working in my favour. The room had two steps that at the door so my idea was to stand on the top on and then jump back. Hopeful I'm heavy enough to break the chair.<br>My first attempt to leave didn't go so well Billy walked in and grabbed me before I could jump. The chair I was in was now chain to the ground. I had been keeping such a close eye on them and thought I had there pattern down but clearly I was wrong. A few days had past and I was starting to think no one cared.  
>I'd seen everyone at least twice on my screen. The boys play video games and watched movies, the girls cheered them on or found something in the room to do. Even some of the other titans had visited and were joining in the fun. Kid Flash, Jinx and Argent mostly. They play games, ate pizza, laughed, and fought over tofu and meat like nothing had changed. Like no one realised I was gone. I couldn't bring my eyes to watch the screen. I'd been here for at least five days and no one cared.<p>

"How's my little whore-titan?" Angel asked while closing the door. It made a loud clanking noise as it clicked into place. Her hand held a filthy glass that was filled under half way with dirty water. No one here wasted any money on getting me a decent drink, but that was to be expected. She held it to me, the same straw I'd used since I got here pointed at me. I allowed myself a sip to keep my strength up but no more. "See your friends are busy playing games," she commented pointing at the screen. I ignored her attempt to hurt me and looked at my feet. She was nothing more than a spoiled brat who wanted what she couldn't have. "I hope you like the show," show? Her tone sounded perky and full of joy, which didn't give many hints to what was about to happen. Was she going to attack the titans or would it be something smaller.  
>Angel left the room, leaving me with a confused expression. When I saw small bumps creeping onto my skin I knew I was afraid. The air in the room had been warm so there wasn't another explanation. I had to get out. I had to find a way to leave this cell and return home.<br>I moved in the chair making the chains rattle and old wood on the chair squeak. Till now I hadn't notice how painful this seat was. My bottom had gone numb and my back ached from sitting here. Billy busted through the door and looked at me with an annoyed look.  
>"Look 'ere who's trying' to escapes again," Billy said as he moved over to me and held the chair still. I growled at him as he leaned into my face, his musky sink and a small of pizza chips on his breath. It was enough to make me sick.<br>"I was uncomfortable," I said dryly. Billy didn't scare me, even Angel didn't scare me. I was aware this wasn't the best place for me to be but I also knew that there was nothing they could do to me that would actually scare me.  
>"Well sorry," he said drawing out the word as a grin appeared over his face "I didn't realise hostages had a say in how comfortable they were." I rolled my eyes but tensed when I noticed he'd leaned closer. I briefly wonder if he kissed me would Angel be mad. I mean this was the reason she'd dragged me down here to begin with. Billy had placed one hand on my thigh and the other on my arm as he leaned in.<br>"Let go," I growled and clenched my teeth to stop anymore words from spewing out. He laughed and moved closer.  
>"You're going to hate what we do to your boyfriend," he said and moved away. I knew I was a little confused but I recalled that everyone seems to believe Wykkyd was my boyfriend. After he left the room I listened for a little bit.<br>Creaking of doors, the old wood from the chairs groaning as weight was dropped onto them, distant sound of rattling from something unidentified and dripping of water. I waited until I her the echoed flick of the light switch and all the lights but the lamp that rested beside me turned out.  
>I started to move in the chair again, trying to free myself. I squirmed every which way I could and tried to pull the chair from the ground, but nothing worked. The lamp beside me knocked onto my arm and the bulb burned my skin. I winced but an idea made the pain worth it.<br>Being carefully I managed to move the bulb down my arm and to the tape. I clenched my teeth and hands, hissing in pain while the bulb burned the tape from my wrist. Once it was free I did the same on the other side but burned the part that connected with the chair.  
>I freed my legs and quickly examined the small welt on my arm. It was red-ish, pink-ish but only small. I started to exit the room when all but one of the T.V's turned off. I stopped and looked at it quickly. Wykkyd was on the screen and heading into his room. When he was inside that screen flicked over to his room. <em>This could be what Angel and Billy were talking about<em> I thought. I wanted to leave but thought it might be best to see this, in case I'd have to save him as well.  
>I watched the screen quietly and with a slight bit of anxiety. I couldn't understand my concern for Kyd Wykkyd's safety. He wasn't a friend and I wasn't sure I felt anything for him but whenever I saw him I found a warmth covering my cheeks and a slight longing. I wouldn't admit to liking him but secretly I knew that's what was happening.<br>Wykkyd went into a bathroom for a bit, when he came out his hair was damp and he was in a change of clothes. I saw his messy black hair covering his eyes for the first time. It dropped to his shoulders and sat messy over his head. His clothes were just black sweat pants and a grey shirt over the top. Colour rose to my cheeks, staining them lightly as I looked at him.  
>He sat down on his bed and leaned against the head before pulling out a book from the table and turning to about halfway. His room was like my own except the colours where only black and grey with red sheets and minus the bed head. He had one bed side table, a dresser, book case all similar to my own but his room also had a couch and a coffee table with a small chair. The odd thing was that all the pillows where removed and behind the couch was a pillow fort. Quite childish if you'd asked me but somehow it made him… adorable.<br>I'd been watching the screen till he finished the book and started to wonder if anything would happen. Just as I was about to turn away Billy stepped into the room. Wykkyd barely paid him any mind as he moved to the book shelf and looked at his collection. There was no sound to the feed but I could tell by Billy's moving lips that he was talking. Wykkyd turned to him with a bit of a shocked expression but shrugged and turned to his books. Billy stopped mid stride as if his reaction had disappointed or displeased him. After a moment he said something and Wykkyd laughed silently.  
>Then it was a blur as Billy pushed him against the wall and yelled at him. When he tried to fight back Billy created clones to hold him still. I felt my hands shaking as I watched the scene. Billy forced Wykkyd to remove his clothes and then onto his knees. He pushed his own pants down and forced Wykkyd's head to his area. I cringed and turned my eyes away from the screen as Billy forced himself on Wykkyd.<br>Billy kept him against the wall and moved the way he wanted. Wykkyd had started crying and shaking in fear but didn't try to fight him. When Billy finished he fixed his clothes and released Wykkyd's hair. Wykkyd had curled into a ball on the ground and was shaking. After Billy left the room he crawled to the pillow fort and hid inside.  
>I finally couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and smashed the screen before running to the door. When I couldn't get it open I moved back over to the broken glass and picked up large jagged piece. I started to cut at the band wrapped around my wrist but it refused to come free. The glass scraping against the metal was worst then the knife against the metal bars but I ignored it. It slipped and dug into my skin and I bit my lip to stop the noise that was forming. I moved into the bathroom, there was only a toilet, no sink or shower. I stuck my hand in the toilet allowing the water to loosen the grip and tried to force the band off my wrist. It was cutting at my skin as it moved gradually down my hand. I struggled to get it past my thumb but when it passed the knuckle it came off with ease. My powers didn't return completely like I thought they would. I moved to the door and barely managed to unlock it.<br>I was able to sense were Seemore was and headed in that direction. I stumbled through the halls, the ground chilling my feet. Eventually I was at the door Seemore was behind. I fumbled around with the lock before swinging it open. The door groaned and the smell of blood clouded my senses. I stepped into the barely lit room and moved over to Seemore. The lamp barely showed his face but what I could see was pain, written all over him. I untied him and he smiled weakly as I helped him up. We headed to the main room that Angel was sleeping in during our first attempt. I could here talking as we got to the door and choose to listen to them.  
>"Did you see that? Wykkyd was scared stiff. No way will that little runt be talking," Billy said and I could hear Angel laughing.<br>"I actually didn't think you'd go through with it," Angel mused. The room was silent for a moment before Billy started talking again. "You mean I didn't have too?" he asked.  
>"Yep… but I'm glad you did. Wykkyd is ruined and now we can do the same to the girl," Angel said causing me to cringe at the idea. I didn't like watching what he did to Wykkyd, I was in no mood to have it done to myself.<br>"Wish you'd said something, do you think it was pleasant for me? I only did it to be with you," Billy complained and I heard a few of his clones jump in, either repeating what he'd said or something along the same lines. Angel giggled at him and I could hear a few huffs.  
>"Sorry, but at least Wykkyd will obey you now. He'll be too scared to fight anything you say," I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to Seemore.<br>"What did he do?" he asked and I shook my head.  
>"Nothing good," I replied. He looked at me as if waiting for more information but I didn't think I could say the words. How do you tell someone about it? "He took advantage of him," I said hoping it was enough but Seemore's eye turned to a question mark. I shook my head "Sexually," the word whispered out of my mouth and I wasn't completely sure he'd heard it. Seemore turned ghost white and then a sickly green. I could see the hurt and disgust in his eye as he turned away.<br>"Can we leave?" he whispered in a shaky voice. I nodded and summon as much of my power as I could. My black aura covered us and changed into the form of a raven before flying out of the area. We only made it a street away before my powers dropped and I was forced to drop to the ground of an ally. Seemore shivered lightly and made a comment about my power, similar to one Beast boy made about it giving him the creeps.  
>We walked mostly in silence as we headed in the direction of Titan tower. Seemore had an arm over my shoulder again as he hobbled. The knife was in his thigh again and I wasn't sure if pulling it out while we were both weak was a good idea. He became heavier as we walked, his weight tipping me slightly as he started to pass out. When we reached the shore I sat him on the dry sand telling him to wait. I could more than likely make the flight over to the tower but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to carry him.<br>I flew quickly over the sea to the island. I phased through the tower wall to the common room. The room seemed loud when I was flying but the moment I entered it was dead quiet and all eyes were on me. Beast boy was the first to say or do anything. He bolted from the couch dropping the controller and pulling me into a tight hug. Starfire did the same, then Mas and Menos and soon everyone in the room was hugging me. I felt a little odd, especially since my clothes were in shambles. Beast boy was muttering something under his breath; mostly about not being able to breath and Starfire was cheering about my return. Speedy made a remark about my clothes in my ear that seemed almost unheard but Bee slapped his head. Finally I grew annoyed and started growling. They all pulled away with their hands behind their backs and eyes on their shifting feet.  
>The doors made a <em>swoosh <em>sound as Robin entered the room. He was talking about a led but stopped the moment he saw me. Robin dashed over and pulled me into a tight hug as well. I sighed, they were playing games the entire time I was gone but now missed me? I felt Robin pulling me from the room and didn't bother to argue. Once we were past the doors and down the hall a bit he turned around ready to speak but I got in first.  
>"Seemore's on the beach and bleeding, we have to help him," Robin seemed somewhat confused but messaged Cyborg and Bee anyway.<br>"What happened to you? We've been so worried," he said and I could heard it in his tone.  
>"I was taken by Angel, not that it matter's much you'd all rather play games then look for me," I said crossing my arms.<br>"What… no… we were looking for you… Speedy and Bee looked of a night time, me and Cyborg searched during the day and we even called the other titans, Kid Flash and Jinx spoke to a few villains but we ended up with no leads," Robin explained and I looked at him somewhat confused.  
>"Angel set up tapes… I saw all of you having fun," I said slightly shocking myself with the emotions that seeped out. Robin shook his head and pulled me into a hug.<br>"We didn't tell Mas and Menos what had happened to you and Beast boy thought it might be best for them to _see _us happy and not to worry about what might of happened to you," I smiled and hugged back. They missed me, no wonder everyone hugged me. Robin pulled away from the hug but hesitated before speaking. "What happened to your clothes?" he asked.  
>"They did this… nothing happened," I said and leaned on the wall. Robin nodded and moved out of my way.<br>"You should get changed, I'm going to go get you some food," he said and I nodded before heading to my room. Once there I grabbed a change of clothes and towel before heading into the bathroom. I showered quickly and brushed the knots from my hair before drying off and pulling my clean clothes on. I grabbed the old stuff and took it back to my room. I pulled my hood on before heading into the common room. Everyone smiled at me and asked questions. Mas and Menos where no longer there so we could talked about what actually happened and not what they'd told the twins.  
>"How'd you escape?" Speedy asked while passing me my tea.<br>"I managed to remove the band that was blocking my powers," I sipped my tea but the questions didn't stop.  
>"What did Angel do?" Bee asked and I shook my head.<br>"Nothing," I replied, it wasn't a complete lie. The whole time I was there she'd only slapped me twice across the face.  
>"Was it only her?" Speedy asked and I shook my head.<br>"No, Billy Numerous was there too," I stated.  
>"Why?" Speedy asked.<br>"He and Angel where together," I replied.  
>"And they didn't do anything?" Speedy asked again and I considered pouring my steaming tea over his head.<br>"No, they didn't," I replied.  
>"But Seemore was beaten pretty badly," he commented but luckily Robin cut him off.<br>"Let her rest, she's just gotten home," he said and I smiled at him. I wasn't really ready for a bunch of questions and that's what Speedy had.  
>"Thank-you," I said nodding to Robin "How is Seemore?" I asked Cyborg who'd joined through Speedy's small questioning.<br>"He'll be fine in a few days, so what happened?" everyone groaned and I shot him a glare. Cyborg held his hands up as he made a defensive face. "Never mind," he added quickly.  
>"What about," I stopped myself from finishing. I wasn't sure if I should tell them about Wykkyd or not but every time I closed my eyes all I saw was him huddling on the floor before hiding in his fort. He'd looked so broken, like there was nothing good left in the world. Robin looked at me with a worried expression that followed over the faces of my other team mates. I sighed and looked at Jinx, someone who knew Wykkyd. "Angel got Billy to hurt… Kyd Wykkyd," I said and Jinx sat down.<br>"How? Is he okay now? Did you get him out too?" she was still going when I raised my hand.  
>"I saw on a screen that was in my cell, he was at the Hive Five hide out… and no I don't think he's okay… he was," I looked down and fidgeted with my cape, I didn't want to say it because I was still struggling to believe it "He was raped," I whispered but she heard and by the gasping everyone else did too.<br>"We… we need to help him," Jinx said.  
>The rest of the night was quite, a few more questions then everyone went off to bed. I laid staring at the ceiling. We all agreed that we should go to the Hive tomorrow and save Wykkyd, although Robin wasn't really sure what to do after that. Do we keep him here? None of us knew the answer, the only thing we knew was he couldn't stay there.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

My room had become a place of pain and misery for me. I shuddered every time I glanced at my bookcase. Some books had toppled over and were sprawled out on the floor, others hung on a life line at the edge of the case. I could feel my eyes were puffy and the blurred vision told me I'd been crying.  
>I stood on shaky and weak legs, forcing myself to walk to my dresser. I didn't even look at the clothes, I just grabbed the first things in the draw and went into the shower. I glanced at the tub but thought it best to go to the shower. I turned on the hot water and threw my clothes to the counter before stepping under the water. I hissed at the pain but didn't turn the cold on. I felt dirty and vile, all I wanted was to wash my body. I rubbed and stretched at the places that was touched till blood started to drip off me. My skin was now raw with a stinging pain but I didn't stop scrubbing.<br>Finally, when I felt clean, I left the shower and pulled a towel around my waist. I moved to the sink and brushed my teeth a few times. I stretched my tongue till it bled. The metallic taste in my mouth was better than the other one that had settled. I spat into the sink and washed down the blood. I winced each time I dabbed my skin with the towel and don a grim look as I pulled my clothes on.  
>I didn't really know what to do. If I said anything he'd come back or hurt me but if I didn't then what could stop him from taking control over me again. Plus the other guys would make fun of me and say that I was gay and Angel… she wasn't talking to me. The moment she found out I'd kissed another girl she left so I didn't really have anyone to talk to.<br>I stepped into my room and jumped from the sight. Billy was lying on my bed with another one of him sitting on my dresser, another lying with his head popped out of my fort and another sitting on the couch. All of them smiled at me as I stepped in and I found it impossible to even call for help.  
>"All clean Wykkyd," the first one said "Don't know why you bothered," the next said "Maybe he wanted to be clean for us," the one under my pillow fort said. I cringed and moved back to the bathroom but was stopped by another Billy. "Now where do you think you're going sweetheart?" he said and I shook my head and tried pulling away from him.<br>'Get out,' I said pulling as much as I could away from him. They all laughed and one moved forward to me and caressed my face lightly with feathery touches. I cringed and pulled back to the best of my abilities. 'Don't touch me,' I seethed earning more laugher.  
>"Or what," they all said in unison and the one in front of me started to lift my shirt lightly, letting it slide along my skin. I backed up but was practically wedged between two Billies. The one behind me slipped his hands round the front of me and held them on my hips. I felt extremely uncomfortable and could barely stop the tears from flooding down my face. When I felt Billy's lips on my neck I snapped and jumped away from them.<br>I found the door before he could keep up with me and ran out it and down the hall way. I practically bulldozed Gizmo as I ran. We toppled over and I leaned over the top of him. He looked at me before calling me a bunch of things and squirming. I only heard a few of the comments before I helped him up and continued down the hall at a steady pace. Once in the kitchen I grabbed an apple from the fridge and started eating. I hoped Billy was the type to hide this way I was safe as long as I was in a room with cams.  
>Billy entered the room looking somewhat pissed and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I moved to the opposite side to keep myself away and when he moved around I took the stool and held it in front of me as I walked. He smirked at my childish behaviour and sipped his water. Mammoth and Gizmo entered the room and both raised an eyebrow at my questionable behaviour.<br>"Umm, Kyd why are you carrying a stool around?" Mammoth asked and Gizmo shook his head.  
>"Not sure what's gotten into you, you almost trampled me in the hallway," he said as he shifted.<br>'I was really hungry and now I'm keeping you lot away from my food,' I lied quickly but didn't believe it myself. They all laughed which was enough to know that they'd stopped caring. Billy's laugh was fake and he kept his eyes on me as if thinking _see, you're mine_. 'Any luck with Seemore,' I asked Gizmo who shook his head. Seemore had been missing for a few weeks now and I couldn't help but feel it was my fault. I heard a faint knocking at the door and wondered over to it with the stool still held firmly in my hand.  
>I opened the door to find Seemore standing there with the Teen Titans. I dropped the stool and heard Gizmo mutter something as it landed on his foot. They looked at the seat and Jinx moved in front of them.<br>"Hey, ah… can we talk," she said and stepped into the building without an answer. We followed her and Seemore to the kitchen and I noticed that the titans had followed as well. Seemore sat on the couch and started coughing. I grabbed a glace and handed it to him while kneeling in front of him.  
>'So what happened?' I asked and Jinx made a face.<br>"Raven and him were captured and taken underground or something like that… she got him out and brought him to us," Jinx explained and I could see the looks she was giving Billy. She didn't know did she?  
>"Who took him?" Mammoth asked.<br>"Angel and… someone else. I was hoping to talk to Kyd if you guys didn't mind leaving the room," Jinx said and they exchanged another look before leaving the room. I helped Seemore lay down on the couch and washed his cup out before filling it was new water. Their eyes followed me as I moved around the room but I wasn't bothered by it.  
>"Kyd we know what happened with Billy," The human traffic light said. I shook my head and knelt down to Seemore.<br>"We wanna help you man, we thought you could leave or we could take Billy to jail," the tin can said.  
>'I don't know what you heard but it's wrong,' I shot back with an edge to my voice. The last thing I needed was the titans wanting to protect me.<br>"Dude, we know it happened… Raven got a full view of the show," the boggier coloured human said. I gritted my teeth and looked at Seemore. Even my little bird knew what happened.  
>'She's lying,' I growled as I stood up and glared at them.<br>"Why would she lie," Miss Naïve said.  
>'Because it probably happened to her and now she's trying to make it about someone else," I replied and went to stomp away only to be stopped by my bird.<br>"If you don't want to talk we can't make you, were here for you when you need us," she said and then moved from my walkway. I looked at the ground for a minute before storming off to my room.  
>Who were they to think I needed saving, to think I needed to be babied. So what if Billy hurt me that was never happening again.<br>When I reached my room I slammed the door shut, which was useless for two reasons. One the door slows down and shuts on its own accord and because it only proved what they already knew. I moved into my room throwing books around and destroying my pillow fort. I threw anything I could get my hands on, eventually through I slid down the wall and cried into my hands. I'd wrapped them protectively around my body and stayed there. My eyes felt as if they were on fire and my throat begged for me to drink something. Billy came into the room and sat down next to me. I cringed and moved back but he pulled me closer to him.  
>"Angel told me you were a crowed, she even told me you never had sex with her out of fear. That you didn't want it to be meaningless," Billy said and I felt soft lips on my neck, which was odd considering he was a guy. I looked up and saw the silhouette of wings on the nearby wall and realised it wasn't Billy kissing me.<br>'Angel, why?' I asked and I could hear her laughing as a bunch of Billy's dragged me to the bed and tied my limbs to each post. Angel stood at the end of the bed with a leery grin over her face.  
>"I wanted you, I choose to be with you and you couldn't be with me let alone bring yourself to kiss me. Was a little attention to much to ask for? You kissed Raven without a second thought but me," she cut herself off as she brought a knife out. "You used me… this, this is just payback," she said with glassy eyes as she stabbed the knife into my thigh. I pulled on my restrains and hissed in pain but couldn't do anything to make it stop. She passed something to Billy and moved over to me.<br>"You sure you want him, I thought he was a bit of a bore," Billy said and Angel nodded. I looked at her with the question caught on my lips. _What was she going to do? _I didn't have long to maul over it because she ripped my shirt in half and straddled me. Her hands run over my body gently and she leaned down and started kissing me. I felt her hips rocking against me as she continued to kiss my lips neck and sides of my face. I growled and made several attempts to throw her off but nothing worked.  
>Billy was cleaning up my room to make it look like nothing had happened and when he was done he left the room. Angel pushed her hand into my pants and I found my body tensing before struggling again. Her lips moved back to mine and she forced her tongue inside. I growled and tried to escape again.<br>I felt her touching me and I stopped moving out of fear she'd hurt me. Her hand moved gently on me but I made no noise or any attempted to be with her. She growled at my refusal and moved her hand harder. I wanted to leave this world right now. The idea of jumping off a bridge felt nice. I couldn't even bring myself to teleport, I was too afraid and with her on top of me she'd just be teleported with me and really what would that accomplish.  
>Angel got off me and removed her top before sliding her underwear off. I cringed as she moved back over me and guided me into her. I sobbed and tried to pull away but she kept me still. Her hips shifted in short quick movements. I felt disgusted and sick to my stomach. She made noises and moved faster before her lips continued to brush over my skin. I didn't know what to do so I do the only logical thing I could think of. I froze and pretended nothing was happening. Angel was becoming louder as she moved and had even untied one of my hands and placed it on her breast. I didn't do anything, I didn't move or even bother to look at her. She let my hand drop and she herself finally stopped and laid next to me with her head resting on my chest. I cringed at each circle she drew on my skin and tried to keep my emotions in check as she keep her hand on me. The salty tears that left my eyes burned as they moved down my cheek.<br>I felt the bed dip and saw her move to the knife that was still lodged into my leg. With all the pain and her I hadn't even noticed it. She sat on my stomach and brought the knife to where my heart was and I felt her caving at the area. The knife sunk deeply into my skin and each cut sent a stinging pain through my body. I felt her lips on mine once more before she cut the ropes and pulled her clothes back on. She walked out the door and I bolted from the bed and leaned on the toilet, throwing up and few times and spitting into it.  
>I turned the shower on and washed my body as hard as I had this morning. I waited a bit before finally going to the mirror and looking at the carving she'd made on my chest. I felt another tear fall as I saw the heart with Kyd Wykkyd + Angel forever Carved into it. I used my nails and run over the mark again and again till most the skin was shredded. I could see the blood covering my hand and what had spitted out over the sink and mirror. My flesh looked like an animal had mulled it and my eyes looked tired and worn. I didn't bother to dry as I pulled a pair of pants on and left the room. I hadn't bothered with a top and had left my leg bleeding like it was.<br>By the time I'd reached the common room my leg had a patch of blood over it and was trailing down my leg and my chest was bleeding. It was a good thing I was half demon or I'd be unconscious or dying by now. My friends turned to me and gasped, Gizmo seemed to be at a loss for words Mammoth just stared, Seemore tried several times to speak but couldn't and Billy and Angel pretended like this was new to them. Angel jumped from the couch and rushed over to me to help but I glared at her.  
>"What's wrong baby," she said and I glared harder before turning to Seemore and speaking to him alone.<br>'I want to leave,' I said and he nodded before jumping up and running to his room. Angel tried to touch me a few times but each time I glared at her. When she got her hand on my shoulder though I snapped and threw her into a wall. Everyone seemed even more shocked by that action than my current appearance. Seemore walked in and towed me away from the room. When we were outside he handed me my clothes and I changed in the ally but didn't bother to pull my helmet on. I teleported us to the only place I could think of.  
>At titans tower they were cooking and playing games on their game station. Everything seemed to stop when we appeared in front of the T.V. I started at the ground with a racing heart while Seemore went over to Traffic light to explain. My mind was running so fast that I couldn't hear what was going on and before I knew what I was doing I'd fallen to the ground and started crying again.<br>I couldn't care for the staring faces that looked at me with shock or pity because I couldn't bring myself to believe what had happened to me was true. I felt a hand being placed gently on my shoulder and knew it was Raven. I pulled her into a hug and kept her against me even though she had tried to pull away. I felt her start to rub my back and was calmer from the action. She'd could stop me from thinking about what happened even if she didn't know she could.  
>A few people gasped in the room and I heard something about blood being mentioned but I refused to let Raven go. I was quite content to bleed to death in her arms.<br>"Wykkyd, you're bleeding," Raven said with a worried tone. I pulled her closer to me and cried into her chest for hours. A few times one of the titans or Raven would try to move me but each time I held on to her tighter as if she was my life line. When they all gave up I loosened my grip and Raven managed to pull me to the couch. She sat on it and I laid my head on her lap and curled up into a ball. Through the reflection of the glass window I could see how worried and concerned she was. Her hand gently stroked my hair and I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up still cuddling Ravens lap. Her hand was left on my head and through the mirror I could see her head resting on her bent arm. She looked to be in a really painful position but hadn't moved away from me. I felt safe in her arms, like she was a warm blanket a child was handed. I'd always had a childish nature due to my upbringing but now I was around someone who seemed to scare the darkness away without even knowing. A bright light in my dark world. Angel might be called that but Raven glowed like one. Her pureness and innocent drew me to her.  
>I slipped out of her hand and carefully laid her down trying hard not to wake her. I ducked into the kitchen and poured myself a drink of water. I poured Raven one as well and moved back to the couch sitting them on the table in front. I gently stroked her hair with one hand but found myself wanting to touch her more. I carefully pulled her onto my lap and stroked her neck lightly.<br>I'd touched women before, hell Angel and I had even kissed a few times but touching Raven's soft skin sent my nerves running wild and a desire coursed through me. What had once been a small flicking flame was now and inferno and she only worsened it. Her smell, touch, voice and even the rare smiles I'd see hidden in the shadows of her hood could drive me insane.  
>I'd see her a lot at the old book store or even at the pizza place with her friends. She'd usually keep to herself but would talk if spoken too. When my friends and I were eating and the titans showed up we pretended as if we were normal people and I took every chance I could to look at Raven.<br>By now I'd zoned out a bit and stopped looking at Raven, so when I looked back I was in a little shocked to see I was tracing her lips with my fingers. _Maybe it's not so safe to leave her and me in the same room;_ I thought as I moved my hand off her and placed it on her shoulder. She made a noise and shifted in my arms so she was laying with her faced staring up at me slightly and her lips parted ever so slightly.  
>I could feel the heat covering my face and my heart was pounding as I stared at her face. I tried to look away but found that my eyes kept falling back on her. On its own accord my head tilted towards her lips. I knew if I kissed her I wouldn't want to stop, each time I'd kissed her I found it harder and harder to stop. My lips barely touched hers before I heard the door <em>swoosh<em> open. It's might not have been the smartest thing but due to our position I thought it would be best. I dropped us both to the floor but made sure I was the one that hit the ground with a thud.  
>I groaned and could see Raven opening her eyes. They blinked a few times before she seemed to understand where we were and blushed deeply as she realised she was on top of me. She mumbled a sorry and stood up but I held onto her hand. She looked at our locked fingers then to me with an eyebrow raised. I shrugged and moved back to the couch stealing a small glance at the kitchen. Seemore was in there grabbing a drink and shaking his head slightly.<br>"So, what are you too?" Seemore asked and I felt Raven's hand drop.  
>"Friends," she said and Seemore and I seemed disappointed. She didn't think of us as more than friends. I didn't want to be her friend I wanted to be something more to her. I reached out for her hand again but she backed away from me.<br>'What's wrong?' I asked putting a little sorrow into my words so she'd see I was upset. She shook her head lightly and looked to the ground with the blush still clear on her face.  
>"Nothing, I just need to meditate," she answered and before I could say anything she phased through the ground. I stared at the spot were shed been before turning to Seemore who seemed almost as worried, but for me instead of Raven.<br>"You should see Cyborg, he can help with the cuts," Seemore said before taking a sip of water. I rolled my eyes and stepped out of the main room and wondered the halls. The titans didn't seem that worried considering there was two villains wondering their home.  
>Although I wasn't sure if I wanted to be a villain anymore. I liked it here. Mostly because Billy and Angel weren't here and Raven was. I could get used to being one of them. A hero. The idea of saving peoples… Ravens life and winning her heart. She might fall from a building and I'd be there to catch her, or I could jump in front of a bullet for her or I could stop her from drowning. All these points seemed rather difficult since Raven could fly, phase through walls and objects and teleport.<br>I shook the thoughts from my head as I reached the door that said Cyborg. I had one issues. I couldn't make a sound. I looked at the door for a bit before groaning and heading back to the main room. Once there I pulled Seemore from the stool and dragged him to Cyborg's door. He laughed at me as I stood in front of the door tapping on it with no sound. He knocked three times and Cyborg came to the door and looked at us. Seemore waved before leaving and I looked at the tin man before back away a little. I was tall but at the moment he seemed to tower me.  
>"What's up Bat-boy," he said with a smirk. I cringed at the name and shiver, <em>Bat-Boy;<em> my mind thought in disgust.  
>'It's Wykkyd… I was told to see you about my… umm wounds,' I said slightly unease. He smiled and led me to the medical room and I sat on the bed. When he said he'd have to get to my chest and the leg I decided I could live with the bleeding cuts. I didn't want to be pretty much naked in front of a stranger.<br>"Don't worry you only have to lift your top half and if you want Rae can do your leg wound," he said and I shook my head wildly.  
>'No she can't… she's a… girl,' I said and he laughed a throaty laugh.<br>"Who do you think stopped you from bleeding to death last night? She used her powers to heal you but they were deep and she crushed before she could finish. Now little bat, if you don't want her to see them then lift your top," he said and I again cringed but lifted my top. I felt really bad for Raven, I know how much healing takes and my wounds weren't small. Tin man looked over my wounds and then let me leave. He said I could ask one of the boys to borrow clothes from but my choice were either a two unitard or two bright coloured costumes. Out of my choices I'd stick to walking around like a member of the walking dead.  
>I walked back to the main room, it was louder than before. When the door <em>swoosh<em> open the room went silent and at twenty-one eyes landed on me. I backed away slowly but was stopped when I hit the tin man. He pushed me into the room and went over to the kitchen pulling a chief hat from under the sink. Kid Flash was at my side in seconds with Jinx walking behind him.  
>"Kyd, are you okay? We know," I cut her off by raising my hands and moving away. She seemed to get the message because she changed the subject. "So what was that thing with Raven yesterday?" she asked and I suddenly had the urge to talk about Angel. My cheeks flashed red and before someone could say anything else I teleported from the room.<br>I was on the roof now and could see Raven, floating gently in a cross-legged position. Her hair was blowing softly in the small breeze and her breathing was slow. I moved over to her and kneeled on the ground while watching her. I watched her chest rise and fall with each breath, her lips move as she slowly repeated her spell, her hair whipping around her face softly and cloak blowing in the breeze. I reached out to touch her but was stopped by her voice.  
>"Don't even think about it," she said and I saw her eyes flutter open revealing the beautiful violet orbs. I could stare at them forever.<br>'I wasn't doing anything,' I said with a smile while my hand dropped to my side. Raven's lips tugged at the corner like a smile was trying to form but she was forcing it down.  
>"You went to touch me," she stated and placed a hand on her hip. I stood up and reached out to her, grasping her chin in my hand.<br>'So what if I did,' I said and a small blush covered her cheeks. The light tint of colour made me want her all the more. I felt her pulling away from me so to stop her from leaving I leaned forward with my hand and snaked it around her waist. She gasped and her hands went to my chest were she pushed me away. I moved closer to her, stopping her from pushing me.  
>"Wykkyd stop," she said and I could see the desperation in her face. She didn't want me to hold her or keep her safe. She didn't feel the same way I felt. I placed a small peck on her cheek and released her. She moved back and stared at her feet with a flushed face. It took all my restraint not to pull her against me and kiss her.<br>I turned to the sun and sat on the edge of the tower. I wasn't sure at the moment what I wanted. The girl I'd fallen for turns me down every time I'm near her, the team I was once on I could never go back to and at the moment I had no one that cared for me. I thought about maybe staying with the titans but I'd have to become one of them. I didn't mind the idea but I'd only do it if Raven wanted me.  
>I sighed and looked to the ocean in sadness. There was only two thing I really knew right now one, I was completely and utterly afraid and two, I was never going back to Hive.<p>

**I just want everyone who reads this too know I don't hate Wykkyd, he's actually one of my favourite characters but I do see him as a child who can't always defend himself. Still I think he's one of the most adorable characters out there. **


	5. Chapter 5

Kyd Wykkyd and Seemore had stayed here for a few weeks now, neither one wanted to return back to the hive. Wykkyd wouldn't talk about what happened but I found him a few times screaming silently in his sleep or scratching the same spot till it bled. I wanted to help but knew there was nothing I could do. His emotions were running all over the place and hurting my head. Since they'd started staying here I found I was mediating twice as much.  
>Things started to settle down after Jinx and Kid Flash left, although just before they did Kid put a golden bell with red ribbon around Wykkyd's neck. Wykkyd pointed out that once on him it wouldn't make sound so instead I used a spell to make it ring or jingle whenever he moved. We had a good time and after they left Wykkyd pulled the thing off and threw it in the bin.<br>Now everything seemed to be almost normal and the titans east were heading back home in a few days. The odd part was that since they were leaving Speedy tried a lot more to be around me over people he'd actually have fun with. I pretended to care for the company but deep down I couldn't, Speedy had a way of peeving me off without meaning too. I hated it when he touched me or made suggestive comments towards me. He knew like everyone else I wasn't interested but still he proceeded to push my buttons. Part of me was thankful I only had to wait a few more days, so thankful I even started counting down the days till he was gone.  
>"Raven, you promised you'd help us set up a room for Seemore and Wykkyd," Beast boy complained from outside my door. We didn't really have spare rooms so instead we were taking apart Terra's old room and adding a divider wall so they could live here. I moved to my door and saw Beast boy in fly form and close to my door. He shifted back and rubbed the back of his neck before speeding off down the hallway. I followed but took my time not really wanting to help. Seemore was nice and helped out with a few of the computer's but Wykkyd. I didn't really like him. Not after having he kiss me those few times with no reason. It still bothered me even now. What was the point of it? To get back at Angel or did he actually have feelings for me?<br>I shook my head as I arrived at the room, the carpet was the same but everything had been removed and the wall placed in the middle of the room. Wykkyd took the smaller half in the room that was cut off and from where I stood I could see the walls were now black. Seemore's side was painted mostly green with some high tech look to them. Speedy and Aqualad were helping him with the walls and Beast boy and Bee where working on furniture. In Wykkyd's side I only saw him, painting the walls with a bored and tired look. The bags under his eyes told me how restless his sleep was and the slow motions showed me how exhausted he was.  
>I moved into the room hoping to go unnoticed by a certain titans who reminded me of Robin Hood and picked up a brush. I was right, Wykkyd was alone but it seemed to be by choice. I used my powers to get most the room done before he finished the wall he was working on. When he finished he turned to the next wall and looked at it confused before spotting me on the ground.<br>'And they think I need the bell,' he mumbled and sat in front of me. I smiled ever so slightly at the comment and looked around the room. The paint would take a bit to dry and he said he was going to teleport in and out of his old room moving the stuff he had to here apart from a bed.  
>"They still do," I replied in a stoic tone. He smiled at me and grabbed my hands in his warm ones. I looked at it questionable then too him before pulling my hands away.<br>'What's wrong?" he asked moving a little closer, the motion would have gone unnoticed if I wasn't look right at him.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked back and pulled my hood over my face, he reached forward and tugged it back down before tucking a hair behind my ear. I felt some colour rise to my cheeks and turned away from him. <em>Why did he have to keep touching me<em>; I questioned myself. I could feel his eyes viewing me in a hungry manner. I hated having him look at me that way, like I was his to view.  
>'You turn away from me when I look at you, you flinch when I touch you, you say things like we're only friends and keep your distance when I want you close by,' he answered making me turn my head to him at the forcefulness of his words. I stared into the monster like eyes and saw the pain and hurt they held. My hand reached out on its own accord, looking for its match and my eyes were fixed on his. I hated this feeling that bubbled inside me when I looked at him. The longing and hunger that caused my knees to buckle and my heart to race. But I also knew it was only an emotion, something I could pull away from. I turned my head from his again and stared at the ground.<br>"I don't know what you want me to say," I answered truthful. I didn't really know what he wanted from me.  
>'I want you to say you love me,' he said shocking me. I turned my face to look at him but before I could see if he was serious or not his lips were on mine and his arms were wrapped around me tightly. I found myself shocked again. He managed to surprise me every time with his random kisses. What was it about me that lured him? I was just a normal girl, if it was Starfire, Kola or even Wonder Girl I understand. But instead his attraction was me. He pulled me closer to him and I could feel his hand sliding along my body. My hands moved instinctively to his chest and pushed hard but he didn't stop. I bit his lip causing him to move back and look at me with childlike eyes.<br>His sad and pleading eyes made it hard for me to turn away from him. They were full of such sorrow and longing but I didn't like him kissing me. Not when he had no permission. I turned my eyes to the ground allowing the air to become thick. I could see from the corner of my eyes he was fidgeting with the fabric of his shirt as if uncomfortable. His emotions were all over the place and I felt my heart starting to beat faster. It was hard to ignore my own longing that drilled into me.  
>I sighed throwing my hands up to the side of his face and leaning in. I barely touched his lips, it was more a whisper or ghost of a kiss before I pulled away and looked at his eyes. He looked gleefully at me and I could feel his arm snake around my waist again and him pull me closer.<br>"We shouldn't do this," I muttered but it was an unheard statement. He pressed his lips against mine again but this time it was full of emotion and was return quickly. I could hear glass shattering and wonder if it was me. My thoughts were quickly broken though as his tongue swept over my lower lip. I pulled away unsure of what to do and went to stand. Wykkyd kept a hold on my hand with both of his and looked at me with puppy dog eyes, my eyes rolled and turned to the door where Seemore was leaning with a smirk on his face. Wykkyd followed my shocked look and smiled before waving at him as if nothing was happening.  
>"So are you to," I cut him off and pulled him into the room with a hand clamped over his mouth. He and Wykkyd seemed shocked at my reaction and I noticed Seemore's helmet had a question mark on the eye part.<br>"I don't know what we are but I'd rather not have the rest of the team know anything has happened between us until I sort it out," I said in a hushed whisper. Seemore nodded and Wykkyd got up and pulled me closer to him.  
>'I know what I want us to be,' he said and I felt his hand tugging at the fabric on my neck before he started to kiss the area. I pushed away from him earning myself another childish look and Seemore laughed a bit. My glare managed to shut them both up within seconds.<br>"I'm going to meditate, you two finish the rooms," I said and turned to leave.  
>"Yeah, you two could do a lot more with a bed in here," Seemore stated as I reached the door. I felt my cheeks heat up and pulled my hood over before turning to scold him but Wykkyd was already covering his mouth and glaring intently at him.<p>

I'd been on the roof for over an hour and still hadn't managed to get my emotions back in check. Wykkyd was starting to become a major issue for my powers and emotions. I found it harder and harder to turn away from him or even take my mind off of him. I barely knew him through and that was my main issue.  
>I thought about talking to him but that involved getting him alone which wasn't happening without being noticed. Seemore was still the only one who knew although Robin and Cyborg were suspecting something was up since I smashed Seemore's window during that kiss. And Beast boy said something about me humming but I told him it was nothing. Apparently I can't have a good mood without people worrying about the release of a dragon. Even when I grabbed an apple I was shot a few looks of worry. Was it so hard to believe I simply wanted something to eat or could be happy?<br>Something on the roof exploded which was enough to bring me out of my thoughts. I floated back to the roof and phased through the floor back to my room. I grabbed a book from early and turned to the first page. My eyes looked over the old words with little focus. Even in the confines of my room I had trouble thinking of anything other than Wykkyd.  
>I decided it was best to just figure out whatever this was and be done with it. I throw the book lazily onto my bed and headed in the direction of his room. I found my feet shuffling on the floor to take as long as they could and felt my palms becoming sweaty. My heart was racing a bit and by the time I'd reached the door I'd become completely flustered. My breaths were coming out shakily and my mind was racing. I lifted a quivering hand to the door and knocked lightly. I heard a few noises and the door opened too show Seemore looking at me with a rather panicked look.<br>"Oh… it's you… come in," he said looking down both sides of the hallway. I stepped inside to see a finished room that looked a little like Cyborgs room except the colour green was added in spots. I looked at Seemore who was pacing slightly and mumbling words.  
>"What's wrong with you?" I asked not really caring, my eyes shifted to Wykkyd's door.<br>"Starfire made me something to eat, I said I liked it being nice and now she's threatening to bring me more," Seemore said and I smiled at the use of the word _Threatening_. Starfire's cooking had never been good but was always offered up, I felt really sorry for him. I heard the pacing stop and turned to look at Seemore who'd forgotten about his problem and was now staring between me and the door. "Go, we both know you didn't come to save me," he said and started pacing again. I nodded and moved over to Wykkyd's door knocking even lighter than before, so light I didn't think Wykkyd would hear me. The door opened and I saw Wykkyd smiling before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside.  
>I was dragged inside the room feeling somewhat at home considering the room looked almost the same as my own with some slight differences. Wykkyd's bed was clearly different to the rest of the room, the wood was lighter and the make was nowhere near the same. Other than that the dresser was the same, the bookshelf and even some of the books where like my own. I found myself comfortable till my eyes landed on a small fort in the corner. I looked at it than to Wykkyd who was smiling while sitting on the bed, kicking his legs as if he didn't have a care in the world.<br>"What's that?" I asked pointing at the fort and he looked in the direction before looking to me with a smile.  
>'A fort,' he answered and I almost went into the reasoning behind it but choose to drop it and get onto my main reason for coming here.<br>"What do you want from me?" I asked bluntly and Wykkyd stopped moving and his smile fell to a frown.  
>'I want you to be mine, I was prettying sure that was clear early,' he answered and I shook my head.<br>"Why? Didn't you and Angel… that relationship has just ended and you're already looking for someone new, shouldn't you wait a bit before dating again?" I asked and he shook his head.  
>'That wasn't a relationship and whatever it was it had ended a long time ago, Angel cheated on me in the first week and I never really cared much for her,' he answered but I could see the sadness in his face. Not from being without her but from some unspoken pain that he didn't want to talk about.<br>"And now you want the same from me?" I asked moving over to him. I found that I was drawn to him the longer I was in the room.  
>'No,' he stated pulling me onto his lap and pushing my hair back. I was pretty confused now, he answered no but he was touching me. 'I don't want you to be like Angel, I don't want to have whatever type of relationship Angel and me had. I want you to be mine and only mine, I want to be able to hold you while in front of your friends and know everything about you,' he said and pulled me into a hug. I impulsively hugged tighter and a small smiled curved onto my lips. I could feel Wykkyd breathing softly against me and found the rising and falling of his chest comforting.<br>When I started to pull away from the hug he shifted me so his head was resting on my shoulder and his hands were locked with mine.  
>"So… were together?" I asked unsure of how all this worked. He moved his head slightly in what I thought was a nod.<br>'Yes,' he answered and I felt my head slowly leaning down to rest on his. We stayed like this in silence for quite some time, both of us enjoying the other's company. I found the steady and rhythmic breathing to be close to a lullaby and found my eyes closing on their own accord.

The smell of my tea woke me from a beautiful dream. I stretched out, loosening the tense muscles and sitting up. My eyes were still slightly hazy but I didn't need a clear view to know I wasn't in my room. The sheets were a crimson red and the window in front of me was new. I shot up only to be stopped by Wykkyd.  
>'What's wrong?' he asked looking at me worried.<br>"Why am I in your bed?" I whispered in a hash tone. He smiled and kissed my forehead which caused something in the room to explode.  
>'You fell asleep in my arms and I laid you in here, don't worry I slept on the floor,' he said and pointed to the small blankets on the floor. I felt my cheeks heat up again and shifted my eyes from him.<br>"Sorry," I muttered but he shook his head and grabbed my hand.  
>'Don't apologise, I thought it was cute,' he said before kissing each knuckle on my hand. I felt a small tingle run through me and found it impossible hard to take my eyes off him.<br>"You had to sleep on the floor," I said with very little enthusiasm, Wykkyd looked at me with half opened eyes as if dazed slightly.  
>'So?' he questioned and went back to kissing my hand 'I liked having you in here,' he added and I felt my lips tug up into a small smile. Wykkyd remained enchanted by my hand and I was enchanted by him and his small actions. We could have been happy sitting here for ever with the warmth of the sun gleaming in through the window, that soft sound of our breathing and the silence promise of happiness. I leaned my hand forward and lightly brushed away his inky hair back before gently touching his face. My fingers brushed the skin lightly as if not there at all but he leaned into me and held my hand flat against his warm cheek.<br>I titled my head to the side and looked at him on the same angle he was looking with. His face was so different every time I saw it. One minute it was a child the next a mysterious stranger than an enemy and now it held a piece of wisdom and age too it. He seemed wiser than the child who joined us and more open. My first thought of him a long time ago was that he was just another villain that would come and go but now… now my mind said he was no longer a danger but someone I could trust and open up too. However, I've had this feeling before and it didn't turn out as well. If Wykkyd turned out to be plotting something and using me I don't think I'd be able to let anyone else in. Being betrayed once was hard enough but twice, I could handle it.  
>Wykkyd looked at me with concern, clearly my thoughts were showing on my face. I careful took some small breathes and brought myself back to my neutral feelings of just me and Wykkyd. He did the same before kissing my cheek gently and moving over to the dresser that held two cups of tea. I smiled as he brought one down and placed it carefully on the bedside table.<br>'What you thinking?' he asked causally.  
>"Nothing," I answered but he sent me a small look that said he doesn't believe me. I reached for my drink and took a small sip as I tried to think of something else to say. If we were going to date we should probably get to know one another and I really wanted to start with the fort in the corner. "So… why do you have a fort in your room?" I asked not really knowing how to ask it. He looked at me with a lopsided smile before rubbing his neck.<br>'Trying to make up for lost childhood times, my father was very serious and made it clear that I was too grow up,' he said sadly. The bed dipped slightly and he placed a hand on my thigh, which I wasn't so comfortable with but I let it slip.  
>"Where did you grow up?" I asked and he looked down for a moment before answering.<br>'Hell,' he said and at first I thought he was joking but he never seemed to laugh or find it funny. Hell was a real place but people didn't just live there.  
>"What do you mean?" I asked and he shook his head slightly before grabbing my hand.<br>'I grow up in the underworld,' he answered and I could see he really didn't want to talk about it. 'What about you, where did you grow up?' he asked.  
>"Azarath, the monks raised me," I answered and he looked at me oddly.<br>'What about your mother and father?' he asked.  
>"My mother gave me to the monks to be raised and my father… let's just say I'm happy to never have to see him again," I said truthfully, I was glad Trigon was gone for good. Wykkyd looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling.<br>'I have the same feelings about my father,' he said and I could hear the venom when he said father. Like the word made him sick.  
>"And your mother?" I asked and instantly he looked upset.<br>'She's gone, but that happened a long time ago,' he said and turned to me properly so I could see the sad expression and teary eyes. I placed a hand on his cheek causing him to lean into it.  
>"I'm sorry," I whispered as his hand grabbed a hold of my hand. I still wanted to know more but decided against asking about his family seeing as it was hurting him. Before I could say another word he spoke.<br>'What's your favourite colour?' he asked changing the subject, I smile a bit.  
>"Blue," he nodded and leaned his head on my shoulder.<br>'Mine too,' he said and wrapped his arms around me. It seemed he couldn't go too long without touching me or pulling me into a hug. 'Any colours you don't like?' he asked.  
>"Green," I said simple and my fingers slowly racked through his hair. I swear I could he was purring at my actions. I felt him pull me tighter against him and his hand sliding up my arm. He tugged on the fabric around my neck and placed small kisses causing me to shiver slightly. I pushed at his chest and he stopped and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.<br>'Something wrong blue bird,' he asked with a sheepish smile. I shook my head and took my tea as I stood up. I found myself standing at the edge of the bed for a few moments before turning to him and kissing his forehead. His hands went to pull me closer but I pushed away and started to head for the door.  
>"Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to get changed though," I said and he smiled before racing to the door and standing in front of it. I could see he didn't want me to leave but ignored it and opened the door.<br>'I wouldn't… Seemore will think,' he cut himself off after seeing Seemore looking at us.  
>"Well I see the bed did come in handy," he said and I found my face becoming bright red. Wykkyd used a hand to cover his face as his head shook three times.<br>'We didn't do anything,' he said and Seemore smiled largely.  
>"Isn't that the cliché line you say when something <em>has <em>happened," he asked while Wykkyd's face started turning read.  
>'Isn't this a cliché moment when someone won't believe that <em>nothing <em>has happened,' Wykkyd retorted. I slipped along the wall towards the door, my only thought was to run and leave Wykkyd to deal with this.  
>The door swoosh open and both Seemore and Wykkyd looked at me. Seemore laughed at my attempted to leave and I mentally slapped myself for not just teleporting. My mind was still racing after being with Wykkyd for so long that I'd forgotten I could phase through or teleport away from conflict.<br>"Leaving so soon, I thought I was going to get all the details of last night," Seemore said smirking slightly.  
>"Say a word and I'll have you eating Starfire's cooking for the rest of your life," I growled and all the colour seemed to drain from him as he grimace.<br>"Oh, Raven, when did you get here?" he said pretending nothing has happened. I smiled and before ducking out of the room and teleporting back to my own. I grabbed a set of fresh clothes and ducked into the bathroom. I had a super quick shower and changed before going back to my room.  
>I was only thinking of one thing at the moment and that was Wykkyd. My head still believed that this was another trick and I was going to end up hurt. My eyes were fixed on a chest in my room that held the evil that had hurt me once. If Wykkyd did hurt me I doubted I'd be able to lock him up in a book and throw him in that chest. I hated feeling like I couldn't trust anyone but if the past was going to teach me anything it was that I couldn't be so trusting.<br>A knock on my door managed to make my eyes shift from the dark corner of my room. I walked with silent steps to the door and opened it. Speedy was standing there with his usual arrogant smirk and his arms folded.  
>"Yes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.<br>"You haven't left you're room all day and it's almost three, I was wondering if something was up… maybe too much on your mind," he said and I could hear the suggestion in his tone. I shook my head at his arrogant ways. Of course he'd believe I wouldn't be able to stop thinking of him.  
>"No, just lost track of time while meditating," I lied. He seemed to buy it thought because he shrugged and stepped away. I shut my bedroom door and returned to my now cold tea. I picked up my book and continue reading from early.<p>

It was about seven when the alarm went off, the flash red lights and blaring siren playing over and over in a constant ring. I placed the almost finished book down and teleported to the main room. Usually I'd be onto a new book by now but I was having trouble keeping focused on the words as my mind kept thinking about the chest in my room and my new boyfriend. Comparing them over and over.  
>Robin was typing on the computer and the others were standing around including Seemore and Wykkyd. A Red X appeared on the screen over a warehouse and Robin creaked his knuckles before dulling out orders. He said for the titans east to place themselves at every exit with Seemore, Cyborg and Beast boy and for Starfire, Wykkyd, him and myself to go inside and try send him into one of them. I guessed he figured having two teleporting people against him would make it easier.<br>We arrived at the warehouse and everyone went off into their own areas while we four entered the building. Red X was sitting on one of the beams in the air juggling a weapon of some kind and two diamonds. He didn't seem worried and it looked like he'd been bored while waiting for us.  
>"Look, kid and his group of colourful friends showed up. I was being to worry you'd stopped trying to fight me or worse… forgotten about me," he said placing one of his hands on his heart while the other kept the objects moving. I rolled my eyes at his act.<br>"Hand over what you've stolen and give up," Robin growled and Red X seemed just as bored as before.  
>"Or what?" he asked and I heard the smirk that was more than likely forming on his lips.<br>"Or we'll make you," Robin growled and Red X started to laugh before standing and catching each item. He placed them in his belt and bowed for us before his hands shot up and two large X's flew from them. Wykkyd and I teleported out of the way while Starfire lifted Robin.  
>"Titan's go," he shouted and threw two of the birdaranges at Red X. He barely moved as he dodged them, showing just how much better he was. Starfire and I started shooting boxes and starbolts at him. Wykkyd teleported onto the beam and started to whip his cape at him, the edges becoming sharp and slicing clean through the metal under them. Red X dodged a few times but watched the beam mostly. Just as the beam started to fall apart he sent a large X at Wykkyd that wrapped him and stopped him from teleporting as the beam dropped. Red X jumped off and stood on the ground were Wykkyd had fallen.<br>I flew over ready to help Wykkyd but was stopped when Red X sent another X my way. I teleported out of the way and appeared next to a knocked out Wykkyd, Robin helped me with him while Starfire keep Red X entertained. Robin used a birdarange to cut the X off while I healed him. He woke up a little dazed but snapped out of it quickly and turned to Red X. Robin had already run off and was now fighting him and Wykkyd went to join but I made him stay.  
>"Rest for a minute," I said before standing up. Starfire was knocked out and Robin was now chasing Red X out the building. I followed behind them and got outside into time to see Red X had already taken down Beast boy and Cyborg who were stuck together, Aqualad who was stuck in between the twins and Bee who was against the wall with a large X covering her body. Robin and Speedy were trying their best to fight him off but he seemed to be barely trying as he dodged and hit them. I could hear Red X making jokes and even giving them fighting tips and both Speedy and Robin growled at him.<br>"Come on kid, you'll have to do better than that to keep up with me," Red X taunted and before either one could reply they were stuck together and had been casted back into a wall with an X engulfing their bodies. "Well if no one else minds I'll be on my way," Red X said as he jumped to the nearest roof. I teleported in front of him and could feel the arrogance and pride spilling off him.  
>"I guess you mind," he muttered and threw three X's at me. I dodged them and threw up a quick blast of my magic but like me he dodged easily. We both stood in our fighting positions, each sizing the other up. I could feel his eyes wondering me as if trying to hit a weak spot and I kept my eyes focused on him watching for any slight twitch.<br>"Hand over what you've stolen," I growled and he chuckled and stood from his fighting position as if there was no danger.  
>"Okay sunshine, but only cause you asked nicely," he said and threw the diamonds at me. I caught them but looked at him slightly confused. He went to move forward but my hands glowed with my black aura causing him to stop. "Hey I handed them over," he said in a cheerful tone, one full of cockiness and pride.<br>"You took a weapon as well," I growled and he laughed before throwing it at me.  
>"You just want to suck all the joy out of life don't you… oh and I technically took that last week so does it still have to go, I'm pretty sure having it for a week make's it mine… plus I wanted it more," he said smugly. I picked it up and watched him carefully, I wasn't worried about capturing him at the moment all I cared about was getting the items back. He seemed to realise I was leaving because he jumped forward and grabbed both my wrist in one of his and covered my mouth with his hand. I pulled away from him and the weapon fell to the ground while the diamonds managed to stay. I finally managed to get my mouth free and used my spell to send him back a few paces. He laughed and before I could react a large X wrapped around me and stuck me against a wall. I called my powers up again but was stopped when another, smaller X cut off my words.<br>"Sorry sunshine, but those powers do get in my way," he said and I huffed out a small noise. He made his way over and his hand went to mine, pulling the diamonds out and toying with them in his own hand. "I liked that you're so trusting sunshine but really did you think I was really just going to hand them over," he asked and I wanted nothing more than to blast him backwards, off the roof if I could. I tried to say a few words but it just came out as muffled nonsense. He turned to me and moved a hand to the edge of the X. "I'll take it off but no powers," he said and I nodded and hissed as he ripped it from my lips.  
>"You're going to go to jail… we will put you behind bars," I growled and he laughed again.<br>"I didn't think you told jokes," he said still laughing.  
>"I don't," I replied causing him to laugh more. He started to walk away still laughing at me.<br>"Whatever you say sunshine," he said and I growled and used my powers to knock him over. The items went in separate directions and Red X had to catch himself as he almost flew over the edge. He got up and I could feel the glare he was sending to me. He picked up the weapon and moved back over to me. I felt a little panicked and got another spell ready as he moved over to me.  
>"Cute sunshine but I can knock you off your feet too," he said and I felt my head title to the side at his choice of words.<br>"What do you," _mean _would have been my next word but I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine. Instantly I used my powers to send him back and he chuckled a bit before teleporting away. I noticed he didn't bother picking up the diamonds but my mind was more focused on the fact that he kissed me. What were these villains thinking lately? Wykkyd kissed me during a few fights and now Red X. maybe all the villains were become mentally unstable.  
>I used my powers to remove the X and picked up the diamonds as I went back to the others. I hadn't seen Seemore during everything but when I came back around he was undoing as many of the X's as he could and had Wykkyd at his side. Wykkyd used his cape to slice through the X's and Seemore used a beam from his eye. I flew down and helped with the remainder before handing the diamonds to Robin.<br>"X?" he asked and I shook my head "What about the weapon?" he asked and again I shook my head. His hand fisted and shook but he calmed himself down.  
>"I see why you have issues with the guy, he's fast," Bee said as she looked over us. "How'd you get these back anyway?" she asked me.<br>"I knocked them out of his hand and he left," I said leaving out a few details.  
>"He could have easily gotten them back, why'd he just leave?" Speedy asked as he looked around. I figured he was looking for his bow considering he didn't have it on him.<br>'You okay blue bird?" Wykkyd asked and I was a little worried about everyone hearing but it seemed not one person had heard. I looked at him and nodded and he smiled.  
>We got back to the tower at about eleven. Speedy kept us there looking for his bow and Bee had lost her stingers. We didn't find either one, and eventually gave up with the intention to return in the morning when it was brighter. Beast boy had fallen asleep instantly on the couch and the rest of us went to bed, exhausted. I'd just laid in bed when a knock was heard from my door. I walked over to see Seemore walking away and Wykkyd pulling me into a hug straight away and pushed me back into my room.<br>'Are you okay,' he asked a little more worried than earlier. I nodded but he didn't seem to believe me.  
>"I'm fine, just tired," I said and he nodded and pulled me over to my bed. I was a little annoyed that he felt he could enter my room and even push me around but the guilt I felt over weighted it. I should tell him about Red X and what happened but I really didn't want too. Wykkyd leaned a head on my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.<br>'I was worried when you ran off and I couldn't find you, I thought you might be hurt,' he said and I could feel his emotions becoming hurt, sad and painful like he'd lost someone.  
>"I'm fine, I fight crime it's not like there's no danger in it," I replied and I could feeling him nuzzling his head into my neck. His warm breath causing me to shiver as it hit my neck.<br>'Then don't, we could leave and just be normal people… you wouldn't ever be in danger that way,' he said and I pulled away from him and titled his head to look at him. He had to be joking but the look that was set on his features proved otherwise.  
>"I can't, this is where I belong," I stated earning another look from him.<br>'You're in danger here,' he replied with a more urgent tone.  
>"I have my friends to protect me and you," I replied and remembering his pervious girlfriend "Was this what you were like with Angel, asking her to stop fighting because she could get hurt?" I asked and he shook his head <em>no <em>a few times.  
>'No, just you,' he said and I looked at him in disbelief.<br>"And whys that, you were with Angel for a longer amount of time," I asked and he held my face between his hands.  
>'True, but I never loved Angel like I do you,' he said and before I could reply he was kissing me desperately like I was about to disappear in a moment. I felt his longing and love, his joy from having me in his arms and the pleasure he felt. His emotions caused mine to act up and like all the other times I found myself giving into the kiss and wrapping my arms around him. His lips caressed mine in a longing and lustful way. His body weight started to push on my as he got me to lay under him. I felt a bit of fear run through me as his hands travelled my body, roaming all the places he could.<br>His tongue swept over my lower lip and a hand moved to my inner thigh. I couldn't do this, I didn't want to. My hands pushed at his chest and I stopped kissing him. He seemed to understand I wanted to stop because he hesitated for a moment but continued to touch me anyway. One of his hands held both of mine above my head while the over wrapped around my waist and pulled my body closer to his. He managed to use his legs to move mine apart before leaning in-between my legs and kissing down my jawline.  
>"Wykkyd, stop," I whispered and he hissed slightly and dragged his sharp teeth along my neck. I quivered and looked at him with a bit of fear as my words repeated. He looked at my face and instantly moved off me as if seeing the fear. I took a few breaths and sat up.<br>'I'm sorry,' he said and teleported from the room without letting me talk to him. I figured it best to wait till morning when we were both in the right head space and laid myself down. My dreams allowed me little sleep as they kept my mind in a full chaos and my body tossed in the bed for the entire night.

When morning did come I found I lacked the strength to get up but forced myself too knowing we still had to go back to the warehouse and search for the items that were lost. I made it out to the kitchen to find only Speedy, Bee, Robin and Cyborg had actually gotten up.  
>"The others are still asleep and I don't think it would be a good idea to bring all of us," Robin said and I saw all but Speedy nod. Speedy seemed annoyed and no longer held his arrogant look. Clearly getting beaten last night has threw off his game.<br>Robin looked at me for a moment, obviously he hadn't seen me enter the room earlier. I waked over to the small group. Cyborg shot me a sleep look as he said morning but still seemed a little out of it and Bee smiled in my direction.  
>"Can you teleport us?" Speedy asked not even looking my way. I nodded still and enveloped us in my black aura before moving us to the area we'd fought Red X in. The area was still a mess with bits of the red X's lying on the ground or stuck against the wall. Speedy started to retrace his steps and Bee flew around quickly. Robin and Cyborg split up to look and I headed to the roof I was on last night, it had a good view of the fighting area. All I expected was a good area to view the ground from but instead I was meet with Red X sitting on a create holding the items of our desire in his hands.<p>

**Just a little note for this one, I don't know who I might pair Raven with anymore frankly there are too many people I like her with... not Beast Boy, never Beast Boy**


	6. Chapter 6

I pulled out my communicator but stopped when he held his hands up.  
>"Wouldn't do that Sunshine," he said and held the bow as if going to break it. I glared and placed the yellow device down.<br>"What do you want?" I asked with venomous words.  
>"To talk," he stated "It's very boring being the only good thief in this city… everyone gets captured and sent to prison while I'm left alone," he added and mocked hurt with the back of his hand against his forehead.<br>"I could send you to prison if you'd like, then you wouldn't be alone," I replied and he laughed at me and shook his head.  
>"Now why would I break my escaping the titan's record for that when I could easily blackmail a bird into talking to me," he asked and I growled at him before my aura covered my hands in blackness.<br>"You're pushing you luck X," I growled and he stood up and jumped over to me.  
>"I'm pushing my <em>luck<em>," he said and played with a bit of my hair, my hand smacked his away quickly "You're the one pushing you're luck, here I am with some nice little gossip of a birdy making out with a thief and you think you can treat me this way," he said and played with my hair again, causing himself to get smacked again.  
>"What do you want X," I hissed which only caused him to chuckle at me. His hand went to where his mouth should be as if trying to hide his laughter and his shoulders shook. I found my teeth had started to grind against one another in frustration.<br>"Isn't it clear little bird, I want you," I felt my eyes widen a bit and my cheeks heat up. I was thankful for my hood that covered my expression from him. I stepped back out of his reach and found myself struggling for words. "I know, you're speechless. It's an honour to be wanted by me isn't it?" he mocked. I rolled my eyes _more like a nightmare;_ I thought.  
>"No," I stated as I swiftly moved away "Plus, don't you want Starfire?" I asked hoping he'd remember her and realises he was being stupid.<br>"Nope, she'd be too easy to win over and besides, I only ever flirt with her because it annoys the kid," he said and took a step forward. I looked at the distances between us and decided to take another step back. Red X took another step forward than another and keep going till he was in front of me. My eyes flickered down to my team mates below and I pondered the idea of calling out. I felt a finger under my chin and turned back to Red X who had lean in so his face was close to mine. "I always get what I want Sunshine. You can fight back but eventually you'll want me too," he said before disappearing. I looked at the spot where he'd stood and noticed that Bee's stingers and Speedy's bow weren't here. He took them.  
>I huffed in frustration and teleported down to the others who looked completely defeated. Speedy's face was bright red and he seemed more exhausted then before and Bee was sitting on the ground with an annoyed look.<br>"You find anything Rea," Bee asked and I shook my head. I wasn't really sure why. Was there a reason I was protecting Red X or was it simply I didn't want them to know that he took their belongings? "You sure, you might of missed something?" Speedy asked as he looked around. He pointed at a spot near one of the roofs "I was up there when Red X came out, he knocked me down but I think my bow stayed," he said and I decided it was best to play along. I levitated up to the spot but of course there was nothing here. I shook my head as I flew back down. Everyone seemed annoyed as we left but now one bothered to say anything.  
>When we arrived back at titan tower each member went off to do their own thing while I headed to Wykkyd's room. I felt after the other night we should speak. I knocked on the door and was greeted by Seemore who didn't even bother to question my appearance and just shooed me to his room with a quick wave. Wykkyd's door was open so I presumed I was allow to walk straight in. He laying with his back on the ground and head turned toward the roof. I could see a strain on his face as if thinking too hard.<br>"Wykkyd… am I allowed in?" I asked being very careful of him. He nodded slightly and forced himself to sit up. I moved over and sat in front of him with my hands in my lap and he kept himself a bit away.  
>'Something the matter?' he asked as his head titled off to the side. "Yesterday when you were with me you acted… you were acting weird," I stated as if I'd known him my whole life. 'I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me,' he replied.<br>We both sat there in utter silence for at least ten minutes before he spoke again. 'Angel took advantage of me with Billy's help. I'm scared of them,' he trailed off and I could see the hurt expression that donned on his face. 'She… she used me and she made Billy… how can I… am I turning into them?' he asked and I shook my head and placed a hand on his. "No, you can never turn into them. They were just horrible people who didn't deserve to be with anyone," I said and for once I kissed him. I just wanted him to know I wasn't afraid of him or that I still cared even if he felt he was a monster.  
>Wykkyd pushed into the kiss and pulled me against him so I was sitting on his lap. I felt a bit uncomfortable with the position but allowed it for a moment. Wykkyd was already becoming submerge in the kiss, he already pushed his tongue into my mouth and was trying to taste every bit. By now I'd given up on competing with him and just stopped bothering to kiss him. I allowed my body and mind to completely shut down while he kissed me.<br>I felt Wykkyd stand and he forced me to do the same. He started to carry me which is where I started to protest. I pushed on his chest and moved out of his arms and into a standing position. I could feel his grip tighten as he backed me up to a wall and kissed me harder. "Wykkyd… stop," I hissed as he forced my body against the wall. His lips cruel and demanding against my own.  
>"Wow, I figure you two were together but man I didn't think you were this far already," I felt Wykkyd jerk back and saw him turn to Seemore with a shocked expression. Seemore was against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest and a smirk present on his face. I pulled my hood up before speaking "It's not what it looks like," I said before shooting a glare at a stunned Wykkyd. He was staring down at his hands in utter shock.<br>"It looks like you two were about to have a lot of fun," Seemore said with a growing smirk. I shook my head and use my powers to throw him from the room. I shut the door and turned to Wykkyd who was smirking but also retained his shocked expression from before.  
>"What's going on with you, it seems we can't kiss without you becoming hungry with desire," he shrugged and moved over to me, his hands placed against my hips. I felt him pull that part of my body closer to him but I was sick of this. I used my magic to hold him against the wall of the room. "I asked a question," I said again and this time he took it more seriously.<br>'I don't know. I've never wanted someone as bad as I want you," he answered and I could tell it was the truth but it worried me. I sighed throwing my hands up in the air and dropping onto his bed. I laid back staring at the ceiling. What was I meant to do, Wykkyd was being so difficult.  
>He never wanted to talk, he never wanted to do anything other than kiss. How was I meant to learn anything about him? I wanted to know everything but at this point it seemed impossible.<br>The Bed dipped slightly near my legs and I felt Wykkyd's hands on me already. He'd started to undo my cape and was kissing my jawline. I closed my eyes and let him just have it his way, maybe if he felt content with me being here he'd talk to me. But I couldn't stay still when I felt my zipper coming undone and his hands sliding under the fabric.  
>"Get off," I growled flinging my hands up to push him away. He stopped and looked at me with sad puppy dog eyes.<br>'Sorry, I just… everything I care about goes away so quickly. I want to be able to hold you and be with you before you disappear as well,' Wykkyd said with such a sad expression that I almost felt like I was being played. He could turn his emotions on and off but it seemed he always knew what to say to put my emotions in a twist.  
>I found my body reacting on its own. I leaned forward and pulled him towards me, locking our lips together. Wykkyd reacted even faster and pushed me back onto the bed while shifting us to the middle so he could lay above me. His hands went to his cape and cowl and pulled them off quickly and for the first time I saw his inky black hair that was a wavy messy. I didn't get long to look, he pulled his top over his head and threw me back into his kiss. Deep, passionate but full of lust. I couldn't be sure if he actual cared or not.<br>I knew he'd probably push to go all the way which was something I wasn't ready for. I decided to tell him the one thing that might make him stop. His lips where trailing down my neck when I said "Red X kissed me," he stopped and looked at me with something I hadn't seen before.  
>'When?' he asked with a furious look on his face.<br>"Yesterday, when we were fighting him," I answered and Wykkyd jumped off me allowing me a breath. I sat up but ended up jumping back a bit as he threw a lamp at the wall beside me. It broke leaving only the visor, cord and bits of glass that piled on the bed and floor. I turned to him and could see his hands bleeding and glass on the ground. I could only presume he'd broken another item. "Calm down Wyk-,"  
>'You're turning out just like Angel, you're cheating on me already. See everything good in my life is always ruined moments after I get it,' he seethed walking around the room and throwing things around as he did. I took a deep breath. It hurt that he felt I was like Angel and worse that he didn't even want to hear what had happened and was just going to assume that I was cheating on him. He should know me better than that. But then again that would involve us talking which we do little of.<br>"Wykkyd please, I didn't-," he cut me off again but this time it was his dark glare that stopped me. His eyes looked almost glowing and had dark rings around them his face pulled back into a soiled glare. I turned to stare at the ground, unable to compete with his look.  
>'You are just like Angel, but this time I'm not going to lose my chance to be your first,' Wykkyd growled and before I could ask what he meant he'd pushed me back down onto the bed and had found the zipper to my costume. His lips covered mine and he tugged my costume down enough to get at my neck and were he started kissing my neck deeply.<br>"Wykkyd, stop," I hissed as my costume was removed.  
>'No, you deserve this, you cheated on me just like Angel,' he growled but at the same time I could see tears falling from his eyes.<br>"I didn't kiss back, I was suck to a damn wall," I growled and moved as much as I could to get away from him. I felt overly exposed at the moment and I didn't like it. Wykkyd pulled back with tears falling freely from his eyes and stared at me.  
>'You didn't,' he mumbled as he sat up straight. I nodded and pulled the blanket around me feeling overly exposed.<br>"No, I didn't kiss him back or touch him in anyway," I replied.  
>'I'm sorry, don't leave me,' Wykkyd said as he threw his arms around me and sobbed into my shoulder. I patted his back but knew I was more confused than ever. He'd practically just tried to rape me and now he was upset and hugging me.<br>"Wykkyd-," I started but stopped when he looked up to me.  
>'Elliot,' he said and pulled me against him.<br>"Elliot than, what happened, what aren't you telling me?" I asked and he looked up with only sorrow showing on his features.  
>'Raven, please, I already told you that I always lose what I love and you're no different. I will lose you it's only a matter of time,' he said and I could see another silent sob pass his lips. 'I've lost everything I care about already, my mother, my sister and even my school, ex and Jinx. You'll go soon to. You'll realise there's someone better out there and you'll leave me,' Wykkyd sobbed and all I could do was pat his back.<br>"Wyk- Elliot, I'm not going to leave you, so you don't need to rush everything with me… just talk to me like you would you're friends," I said and he stopped sobbing slightly to look at me. I could see ghost of tears in his eyes but he seemed unworried.  
>'You won't want to hear it, my life's… it's been a wreck,' he said and even in my head it sounded like a sad whisper of words. I shook my head though and sat up properly ready to listen to his story.<br>"I want to know everything… please," I said as I pulled the blanket firmly around myself.  
>'Well, you already know about me going to hive and joining the hive five. And I guess you also know that I was with Angel considering. So what would you like to know?' he asked titling his head slightly.<br>"I want to know why you act this way. Why you seem to think I'm going to disappear any moment and why you think that you can't be with anyone,"  
>'My Father is a really powerful demon while my mother was just a human. She was his slave which is how I came to be, I never liked my father and neither did my mother so the moment we had a chance we took off to where ever we could. We'd been running from him for about ten years making me about fourteen when he finally caught up to us. He tortured my mother, in front of me and then placed this cruse on me that stop me from speaking,' Wykkyd stopped as tears started to roll down his face. I laid his head on my shoulder and stroke his hair hoping to comfort him. 'He hadn't even let me say goodbye to her… a few years later I found out I had a sister and me and her were happy for a bit but eventually he took her away from me as well. I asked why he didn't take me instead or even kill me but he only said <em>I was a waste of his time<em>, _energy and now his breath_. After that I joined the Hive, I meant Seemore and Billy and we became friends quickly. Then they introduced me to Jinx and the rest everyone pretty much knows,'  
>"Who's is your father?" I asked unable to help myself. Wykkyd made a silent sigh as he got off my shoulder and stood up.<br>'Please love, there's a thousand things I'd answer but that's not one,' he said and I saw him pick up my leotard and set it beside me. He turned away to offer me some privacy which I took and quickly pulled it back on.  
>"Okay I understand," I said.<br>'What about you? Must be something great that led you to this life,' he asked and I winced but choose to tell him all about Trigon. Obviously someone who had close to the same history as me would understand the difficulties of being born by evil. Wykkyd nodded for the most part and kept a thoughtful look on his face while I explained how my mother and he found each other, how I was raised, how I meet the titans and what happened with Slade and Trigon in the end. By the end of it we were both so tired from exchanging stories that all we could do was lay down in each other's arms and look at the still star like roof.

I jumped up a bit as load banging on the door sounded. Wykkyd seemed to be groaning or growling it was hard to tell sometimes. He stood up and stretched before heading over to the door. As he opened it Seemore barged into the room looking at us oddly for a moment. I could only imagine what he thought with Wykkyd missing half his costumes and all the broken items in the room, plus we had both been sleeping in the same bed.  
>"Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Bee and someone else have all come to the room looking for you… ah… Raven I mean. I keep telling them you're not here but I think after four hours of you being missing there no longer believing it," I shot up and looked at the clock. Four hours, I've been in her with Wykkyd for four hours.<br>"I'll go see them," I said as I got up. As I turned around though I found Wykkyd had bolted to my side and was ready to stop me if needed.  
>"Right. Anyway, I was just wondering how many people know you two are going out, I'm pretty sure Bee has already seen but I don't think anyone else has and if it's a secret you should know I'm not very good at keeping them," Seemore continued.<br>'Why would it be a secret?" Wykkyd asked and I pondered whether or not it was a good idea for Cyborg, my apparent older brother, to know I was with Wykkyd. Seemed like a written suicide note, for Wykkyd at least.  
>"Maybe right now isn't a good time," I decided "Once the titans east leave it will be easier," I continued.<br>'But they should know where together, so people like Red X can't just kiss you when they feel like it,' Wykkyd said and I noticed that Seemore looked straight at me.  
>"Red X kissed you, you know that guy only touches things he wants," Seemore said causing Wykkyd to grind his teeth in frustration. "Heh, not that he wants you're girl," he added quickly.<br>'That's it, you're not fighting Red X anymore,' Wykkyd growled but this time I was the one who was frustrated. I'd been a hero for longer than him and I'd been fighting Red X, he had no right to tell me what I could do and who I was allowed to fight.  
>"I'm fighting him," I growled looking at Wykkyd who only glared at me.<br>'He might be doing this to get to you, I won't risk you fighting him,'  
>"You don't get to choose my battles. If I want to fight him I can," I yelled as the flashing lights and alarmed sounded in the room. Seemore had already gone over to the door in an attempt to get away from whatever me and Wykkyd started but he bolted the moment the alarm sounded. I teleported myself in anger and pulled my hood up before entering the room. Everyone was of course there and yet again it was the best thief around, Red X. He was robbing a jewellery store downtown.<br>"Great… okay like before five go in the rest cover the area," Robin said and looked around to make sure we were all there.  
>'It's much harder for a teleporter to out run others like them. Raven and I would be better suited outside the building waiting for him,' Wykkyd said and I knew it wasn't true. We'd be better off inside were we could keep tabs on him. This was just Wykkyd's way of keeping me out of the fighting.<br>"Okay, so Speedy can take Ravens place and Seemore can take Wykkyd's. Everyone else can split up the outside areas and keep it held tight. Red X cannot escape again," Robin said and his fist came down in the rest of his hand. I teleported all of us to the building and took the corner out back leaving the others to find there spots. Wykkyd was anger because everyone took the spots closer to me while he was stuck at the front but I was angry with him for knocking me out of the fighting.  
>I leaned on the back wall silently muttering to myself. I thought about meditating while I was waiting but decided I might miss something if I did. There had been a lot of different noises when we got here, smashing of glass, and cracking of splintering wood, yelling and arrows slicing through air. Nothing could be heard now, which meant the fight was over and we'd either won or lost. I started to make my way to the building, taking each step slowly. Red X could easily have left by now.<br>"Didn't wanna play, sunshine," I heard a familiar, robotic voice modulator from behind. I quickly snapped around sending my powers his way but was stopped by a giant red x that attached my body to a nearby wall and a second one that covered my mouth. Déjà vu. Red X sat on a crate staring at me.  
>"Hummp, humft," I muffled and he only laughed at me.<br>"Last time I took it off you zapped me, I'm not interested in seeing it again," he laughed lightly as he walked over. I glared at him and struggled but couldn't break free.  
>"Humft, oof," I muffed out again but he only tusked, waving his finger side to side.<br>"Sunshine relax, I promise to take it off shortly," he said and I felt something dig into my arm. A short bit of pain followed by dizziness. Red X pulled the thing covering my mouth off and I tried to call my powers up only to find they were gone. "What? You're powers make it hard to get to know you," he muttered as he pulled the large X off my body. I tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg and used it to pull me flush against his body. I felt a small blush creep over my face as he held me there. I made another attempt to hit him this time but he pushed me against to wall still holding me leg and grabbed my hands with his other. I was now pinned to a wall, again and had something blocking my powers. "Whoa, calm down sunshine. I'm not going to hurt you," he said as he released me.  
>"Then what do you want?" I growled and he started to walk behind me. I felt his hands running along my shoulders and he knocked my hair as he placed something around my neck. I looked down to see a raven bird with a purple stone for the eye around my neck.<br>"See, not here to hurt, only to… woo you," he said in the most arrogant tone I'd heard from him yet. I grabbed the bird and pulled the chain straight off before dropping it onto the ground.  
>"Quit it. I'd never date a villain and I certainly never take anything you gave me," I said but his eyes were trained on the necklace I'd just threw onto the ground.<br>"That cost so much money and you just threw it down like it meant nothing," he whispered and I rolled my eyes.  
>"It did mean nothing," I said and he laughed bitterly.<br>"Maybe right now, but soon you'll want to wear it twenty-four seven. You'll be mine sunshine, I can promise you that at least," Red X said and before I could fight back he'd shoved me against the wall again. Something I was starting to notice was he never hurt me, yes he'd shoved me but he made sure I didn't hit the wall hard. "Bye for now," Red X said but I noticed it was his voice this time and when I looked down to see why I felt his lips on mine again then he was gone. But of course he hadn't left fast enough so Speedy got to see the whole show as he'd stepped out just as X kissed me. Speedy sat there with a glare on his face towards me.  
>"You let him get away, you kissed him," he growled as he marched over to me. I shook my head quickly but knew he was too angry.<br>"He used something on me that took my powers, I tried to fight him," I said but Speedy wasn't in the mood for it.  
>"Whatever, let's just go," he growled and grabbed my hand roughly before pulling me back to the others. Speedy never acted like this with anyone but me and it was because I saw straight through his acts and he knew it. I tagged on my hand a few times feeling that his grip was hurting me but it never even so much as faltered. When we did reach the others I found that everyone was worn out, even the people that were outside was complaining that Red X had shown up and taken them out without warning. I seemed to be the only one unharmed by him.<br>I told the team I was too tried from the fight to teleport and Speedy didn't say anything to prove me wrong so Wykkyd teleported the team back to the tower. I run off to my room and got ready for bed. I hoped in the morning my powers would be back.

When morning came I found my powers where working fine again. But that wasn't my problem. Speedy had come in early and asked me about last night. I had no choice but to tell him about the first time and that Red X had his bow and Bee's stingers. He wasn't happy.  
>"So you just let him leave with our things… you didn't even fight him when he kissed you and don't try to say you couldn't use you're powers or you tired but he was faster because we both know that's a lie. You like having him kiss you… you like the damn attention," Speedy sneered making my own anger bubble. How could he say these things?<br>"No I don't, I was caught off guard and I didn't have my powers, you can't really think I want him. Why would I?" I said back and he glared at me.  
>"Maybe you're sick of feeling alone or having no one want you… I don't know," he scoffed and moved over to me.<br>"Speedy I don't care about him,"  
>"I've been nice to you this entire time, I've shown you the real me and yet you let that thief touch you," his head shook and I could see his hands fisted as if ready to strike the first thing he saw. I went to speak but Speedy just turned and walked out the door.<br>This was my fault. I let Red X trick me and now I was paying for it. I'd let the team down and I let Wykkyd down. Wykkyd. I didn't see him after we got home, he, like me, went straight off to his room before I could talk to him. That should be my first stop this morning.

**Okay, I know lots happened. I tried to come up with a back story for Wykkyd and I even did research on him to see if I could keep it close to his actual back story but it turns out he was a character made only for the Teen Titans series and the following comic book series so he has no history or even a name although Elliot Knight is used in practical ever Fanfiction. So his name is now Elliot Knight as far as i'm concerned.  
>Next, I still have know idea if i'm keeping Raven with Wykkyd or not, mostly because she could be with three different people in this story alone... not beast boy... i'm kinda of sick of beast boy and Raven... so no.<br>Anyway, sorry it's taken me forever to post anything, me and my sister write stories a lot so I've been busy working on them and another book that i'm trying to actual get published. **


	7. Chapter 7

After the fight with Red X I bolted to my room. Speedy wasn't the only one who saw Raven with X. If I could I tear him limb from limb, but that would probably get me sent back to jail. Seemore brought me in food, mostly pizza with other unhealthy foods but I knew that this was his way of getting answers from me. I choose to eat in silence and wait for him to bring up whatever it was he wanted.  
>"So… are you and Raven… umm," he trailed off but it was easy to tell where he was going with it.<br>'No, not yet,' I replied making him nod.  
>"Well I like her. She's much better than Angel and she," again he cut himself off when he noticed myself cringing at the name. I hated Angel and I hated Billy but at the moment the only real person I wanted to slice into a million pieces was Red X. He was trying to take Raven away from me.<br>'Angel was nothing, heck I don't even remember what she looks like. Anyway, I have an issue,' I stated.  
>"Yeah I heard, Red X kissing your girl, man that guy is quick," I glared at Seemore who gulped down a lump of food in response. "Not that he's winning her of course," he added quickly as if afraid of me.<br>'But he kissed her again tonight and he got her a necklace," I said making him nod.  
>"So, just buy her something she'll like or take her out. Maybe if you two didn't make out every time you saw each other she'd be happier," Seemore said. It seemed legit enough. Raven just had to see the side of me that wanted to be with her than she'd never want to be with that stupid X.<br>After we'd finished eating I headed to Raven's room wanting to surprise her. My feet thudded to a stop when I turned the corner and saw Speedy standing at her door about to knock. I turned the corner and peeked my head around to watch instead. He knocked and within seconds Raven was at the door. I was happy to see her smile dropped the moment she saw it was Speedy at the door. He asked her something but I couldn't hear it and she rolled her eyes at his comment. Raven stepped out shutting her door and heading in the direction I was in. Speedy followed still talking to her but grabbed her arm before she reached the corner. I turned and faced a head of me when they looked in this direction.  
>"Do you really want everyone to know Raven," Speedy hissed in a threating tone. I barely managed to see them.<br>"Is that a threat," she snapped back and I knew she'd be glaring at him by now.  
>They were silent for a moment and the tension was killing me. I needed to know what was going on, I needed to see. I pulled my communicator out and used it like a mirror, angling it so I could see them through the camera. Speedy had Raven blocked against the wall and it seemed like they were having a staring competition.<br>"Maybe it is, I just don't see why you're with him," Speedy growled darkly.  
>"I'm-," was all she got to say.<br>"Save it raven, after what I saw I know how you feel. I thought you liked the good guys, the ones who actually care for you," Speedy growled and his fist hit the wall near Raven's head. I was about to run around and help her but he spoke stoping me in my tracks. "It should have been me, I'm the one spending all their time trying to speak to you, I'm the one that actually wants to be with you and hell I'm the one that's been keeping titans east here just so I can watch you smile in those rare times. I'm the one who loves you," he forced her into a kiss, one that she had tried to resist. I felt the communicator slip from my grasp and my stomach did flips. I had to pick the one girl that was already being chased after.  
>The noise it made didn't stop Speedy from pushing Raven further into the wall and lifting her up till she was held against his waist. I wasn't sure if Raven liked this or if she wanted him to stop. At times it looked like she was kissing him back but for the most part she seemed to be pushing him away. Speedy stopped kissing her lips and started to trail his lips down her jaw. She gasped and even though she tried to fight it I could see the tug on her lips that showed she like what he was doing to her.<br>My fist were clenched so tightly at the act before me that I could feel the oozing blood swirling around my fingers and dropping to the ground. The pain I felt from it was minor to the pain of being betrayed by the one I loved. It was an involuntary action. I leapt forward and tackled Speedy to the ground before hitting him over and over. I didn't care if I looked like a villain or the bad guy. I didn't care if I went to jail or lost all everything I cared about. He took Raven, he deserved to die. Actually on second thought, death would be easy. What he really deserved was to live and watch Raven be with anyone but himself. With that thought in my mind I teleported out of the area and back to my room.  
>Seemore was sitting on my bed waiting to hear what was happening with me and Raven but the moment he saw my hands he rushed out of the room. I pulled all my books out and started looking for anything that could help me ruin both Speedy and Red X's chances of being with Raven.<br>My hands landed on an old booklet that was filled with powerful dark magic. I started pulling out bottles off liquids, herbs and magical objects and sat them on my dresser. I was fixated on one spell and had everything I needed for it bar one item. I added each object into the pot and lit it on fire. A black liquid was created. Now all I needed was one item.  
>"Elliot," Raven's voice passed through the thin walls to my room. I walked to the door and opened it quickly moving to the other side and closing it. Raven raised an eyebrow but didn't question me.<br>'What?' I hissed into her head causing her to flinch.  
>"I don't know what you saw? But I want you to know I didn't want that to happen. I don't like Speedy in that way so you don't have to worry," she said looking at me with large eyes.<br>'And Red X, you know with all the people I keep catching you kissing it's amazing you're not actually cheating on me,' I growled back.  
>"What do you want me to say, it's not like I ask them to kiss me," she snapped.<br>'Well you don't seem to stop it either,' I shoot back. She sat there looking unhappy and I dropped my head in shame. It wasn't her fault she was beautiful. 'I'm sorry,' I said pulling her against me. Her arms wrapped around me and I felt my shirt become wet from the tears she cried into my chest.  
>"I don't want to lose you," she sobbed. I pulled her closer and led her into my room. The smell was weird but I doubted at the moment she cared. For the first time I had her wanting to give myself something due to the pain she'd caused me. I hated the idea of taking advantage of that but loved the thought of rubbing both Speedy's and Red's face in it.<br>Raven allowed me to lay her on the bed and I climbed on top of her and kissed her lips before moving down her neck. She whimper slightly as I undid her costume and pulled it off her body. I could feel her shaking when I did the same to my own costume, shedding the layers away till we both laid in our underwear. She tried her best to keep her body covered while I kissed down her body. I could feel her shivering as I slipped my tongue along her skin but I didn't care. This was no longer an act of love, it was me wanting to show people who she belonged to.  
>"Elliot, maybe we-," I cut her off as I forced my lips against her own. She tasted so sweet to me. Raven lifted her hands to my shoulders and pushed lightly against me as if signalling she'd had enough. I ignored her attempts to leave me. I lifted her wrist to my lips and bite down hard into her skin. She yelped and sat up straight looking into my eyes with pain covering hers. I devoured what I could of her blood, which tasted sweet to me as well. One of the main reason Angel and I had broken up in the past was I would try and do this and she'd freak out. Raven on the other hand watched me which made me want her even more, having her watch the way she was drove me insane.<br>I felt her hand sliding along my body like she'd surrendered and was now wanting all I could give her. She leaned her head in and kissed my neck so softly that I couldn't believe her lips had touched my skin. The smell of her hair zapped through me and her kiss felt light fire. I couldn't stop myself anymore. I shoved her body down and sunk my teeth into her neck while grinding my body against her. She stopped breathing for a second and then her pulse thudded against me in sync with my own wild heartbeat. Her gasping, moaning and the feel of her figures nails racking down my back was too much. And the taste of her blood, the hormones I could feel and taste in her blood were turning me to stone. My beautiful and impossible girl.  
>Raven had lost so much blood that she ended out passing out which annoyed me. The tightness in my boxers hurt and now I couldn't do all I wanted. I removed my boxers after ducking into the bathroom and turning the shower to cold. I only thing I could really do right now was cool off. I hadn't notice till now that my body was shaking and sweat covered causing my hair to stick around my neck and face. The cooling water helped and once I was don't I went back into the room and pulled a small blade out. It hurt me more than it would raven.<br>I sat the pot under her hand and cut straight across the palm. Blood dripped into the pot for quite some time and I sat there watching with lust. Soon Raven would be mine and mine alone.

By the time Raven had woken I had her hand healed and everything put away with three jars of black liquid ready. I'd convinced Seemore to speak to Speedy and to make sure he drunk the first vile and was now trying to figure out how to get Red X to drink the second. Seemore also knew that one he drunk it he wouldn't be able to touch Raven so he needed to make sure he drunk it but didn't touch Raven.  
>"Morning," Raven mumbled still dazed with a smile on her face. I was over to her in seconds and pulled her into my arms. She might not forgive me after this so now was all I had.<br>'Morning blue bird,' I said back. She pulled away and peaked my lips before laying back down.  
>"Did we-," I cut her off when I shook my head. She seemed a little relieved which hurt. "Will you lay with me," she asked, a blush covering her face. I smiled and laid next to her before pulling her against me. I felt content right now, having her in my arms but I knew it couldn't last. Speedy would tell her what I've done soon enough.<p>

**Kyd Wykkyd is still cute no matter what he acts like. Also, Demons drink blood... not a fact just decided that I wanted him like that. and he's quite Evil when he's jealous... yeah**


	8. Chapter 8

I walked into the kitchen after spending the whole morning in Wykkyd's arms. I wasn't really sure what was happening to me but at the moment I liked being able to have someone. Wykkyd said he had a few things to do and was going to come meet up with me later so for now it was just me.  
>"Raven!" someone that sounded a lot like Robin called from behind me. "Can we talk," they said. Inwardly I begged that no one else had a sudden fascination with me.<br>"Yes, depending on what about," I replied turning around to see Robin, Cyborg, Aqualad, Bee and Beast Boy. I quirked an eyebrow at the scene.  
>"I heard from Speedy that Wykkyd was acting weird and from the amount of blood on his clothing and face I know Speedy wasn't lying. I was hoping maybe you could talk to him," Robin said with a concerned look.<br>"I could but I doubt it would help. He was reacting to the fact that Speedy had kissed me," I replied completely monotone. All their jaws dropped as they stared wide eyed. Bee was the first to snap out of it and remembered seeing Wykkyd and I earlier. She pulled my arm, dragging me into another room while the others got over their own shock.  
>"What did Wykkyd say to you?" she asked with wide eyes.<br>"He was upset, having X kiss me than Speedy I don't think he feels I'm a safe choice for him anymore," I said and Bees eye's went even wider. I'd forgotten that she hadn't seen X that was Speedy. It was hard keeping track of who knew what secret.  
>"Red X kissed you as well," she asked in shock. I nodded in confirmation. "Wow Raven, what are you going to do?" she asked back.<br>"I don't know. Wykkyd thinks I'm trying to cheat on him and everything is just becoming too hard to deal with,"  
>"He knows you wouldn't though, right?" Bee asked and I nodded.<br>"He better," I said as I walked to the main room.  
>"Why was Wykkyd furious about Speedy kissing you, it doesn't really make sense to me," Robin asked before I could step through the door.<br>"I'm sort of dating Kyd Wykkyd," I walked past them ignoring the looks on their faces.  
>"How long has this been going on," Cyborg asked as a <em>swoosh <em>noise sounded.  
>"They've been together since before me and here were kid napped," Seemore said.<br>"Kyd was still a villain and-," Robin cut himself off for a moment and turned to me. "You're the person they were arguing about weren't you, Kyd and Angel were yelling because he cheated and you said nothing," Robin asked and I shrugged indifferently. I wasn't technically dating him when that had happened.  
>"He kissed me during a few fights, I wasn't seeing him though," I said quickly pulling the kettle out and filling it with water.<br>"You should tell Speedy so he understands what's happened here," Robin said and from his expression I could tell he was done with this conversation.

I slipped into Speedy's room quickly. Unfortunately Seemore refused to help me which was fine. Speedy's room was a mess, clothes everywhere and a dresser with mountains of hair gels type products and other piled on top. Speedy himself wasn't in here but there was a glass with bubbling black liquid in it sitting on the dresser. I heard the shower before I'd come in here so I presumed that's where he was.  
>I ducked over to the cup and tipped all of the liquid inside before flinging my cape over myself and teleporting back to my room. I jumped back clenching down a silent scream and tripping backwards. Angel was sitting on my bed with a smile over her face.<br>"Miss me Ellie, I missed you. I was thinking about us and frankly I think you need to come home. We both know you don't really belong here and we both know that I'm better suited to you," Angel dragged on but I started ignore her as I got up brushing imagery lint off my clothes. She stood realising I had stopped listening to her and made her way over to me. "I miss you," she said as her hand wrapped around my neck. I pulled her hands off me and stepped back.  
>'I want you to leave,' I growled into her head but she didn't even flinch.<br>"I really like you growling,"  
>'Go,'<br>"Or what Wykkyd, we both know your better of as a villain you should come back now before it's too late,"  
>'I'm with Raven,' I growled and this seemed to make some difference because she stepped back and glared.<br>"Come back to me and the hive five by the end of the week or I'll kill you," she jumped out the window and took off to the city with me stuck watching her. I shook my head and picked up the next vile. Luck for me I knew where Red X would be.

I had to cover my nose from the revolting and pungent odor. My eyes were stinging and watering from the smell and my cape was dragging along the filthy ground littered with rubbish and half eaten food. Red X barely stayed at nice places, I knew he had a nice home but the surrounding area looked so vile you wouldn't believe it was capable of having any nice homes. Red X had brought up four different buildings in the area so nothing seemed odd and had renovated the one he lived in himself.  
>I walked into the building with graffiti walls and patches of brick missing and headed straight for the elevator. I pulled the cage fencing down and rode it up to the top floor. In each of the floors I passed you could see some graffiti, rubbish and foods uneaten, the lights were dim and some had people in them. Either drug dealers or homeless. Once I reached the top floor however everything changed. The walls were much nicer, a white colour with some type of design on them and all the wall lights and ceiling lights were lit giving the hall a bright glow. Red X had shorted the hall and turned all the rooms into one large space for him with only one door at the end of the hallway. I knew he had cameras set up somewhere.<br>I stepped into the hall and walked to the end and waited. Within a few moments the door swang open and I let myself in. Red X was leaning on the counter in the kitchen with a smug smile. He had a mask covering most of his face but otherwise looked completely normal. Charcoal hair, white but slightly tanned skin.  
>"Wykkyd, I didn't think a vampire could just walk in. I figured I'd have to invite you in… or does it not count if I open the door?" he asked still smirking. I doubted Raven would ever be with him even if she was single, he was downright annoying.<br>'I'm not a vampire and that's a myth anyway,'  
>"Are you sure, red eyes, gothic and a weird colour skin… nope I'm going to call you Vamp from now on," he said with a smile.<br>'I'm not a- forget it, I heard from Angel you've got your eye on a titan,'  
>"I heard from Angel you left to join the titans and you're dating Raven, seems Angel has a lot of things to say," I should have guessed by now he knew everything.<br>'Ah,' I walked over to him slowly and leaned on the counter 'So if I told you to keep your hands off her be enough to deter you?' I asked.  
>"Of course… not, who do I look like? I want something, I take it," he said and flashed me that grin that the girls would probably swoon over. "Sorry little vamp, you're just going to have to find someone else," he continued.<br>'Raven would never be with you,' I growled and he chuckled slightly before turning and grabbing a cup from the cabinet.  
>"Of course she would. The only reason she's not here right now is because she feels sorry for the lonely little vampire that forgot how to sparkle," he said pulling out a drink of some kind. If I was really bothering to look I'd probably notice how nice the apartment was. All the counter tops white, all the main furniture black and bits of red thrown in to add colour.<br>'Vampires don't sparkle and I'm still not a vampire,' I growled and watched him pour the drink. He was about to take a sip when he looked at me.  
>"Were are my manners, would you like a drink… not from me, I don't fancy having bite marks or giving out my own blood but I'm fine with a soda going missing," he asked and I nodded. He placed his cup down on the bench in front of me and while his back was turned I poured the liquid into the cup.<br>'_If _I was a vampire I'm sure your blood would be left were it is, I'd have better taste then that,' he sat the glass down and before I could touch it he grabbed my hand.  
>"This is a warning Wykkyd, stay out of my way. I want Raven and frankly I think she'd be better off," he let go and picked up his glass drinking. I did the same and in a few seconds we were in a chugging competition. How competitive and stupid this must of looked. Once I finished the drink I gripped the edge of my cape and was about to fling it over me but Red X stopped me. "Whatever it was you slipped into my cup I hope it has the same effect," he mumbled, snagging my curiosity.<br>'What?' I shot back.  
>"The black liquid stuff, I caught a glimpse of it while I was pouring you're drink and switched the cups around when I grabbed you're hand. I'm just hoping it has the same effect on you as it would have me," he said and I felt a ripple through me. <em>He switched the cups<em>. Other than that one thought my mind was blank. A hollow space that rested between my ears.  
>'What?' I repeated not able to come up with other words.<br>"I switched the cups," he repeated in slow words. "What does that stuff do?" he asked and I just stared off into space trying to remember if there was a way to fix this or not. After a few minutes of Red X waving his hand in front of me I snapped out of it and he repeated his question but I didn't answer. I teleported back to my room and looked through ever book I had trying to find a cure.

I leaned over the toilet seat feeling like I might throw up again. I wasn't sure what had happened. I stepped out of the shower and gulped down the rest of my drink and was suddenly sick to my stomach. _Note to self; never drink anything I've left alone unless I can remember when I poured it_.  
>My hands were slightly shaking but whatever it was seemed to have passed. I stood up and headed out to my room again and this time I managed to actual get dress and do my hair. I headed to Raven's room in hopes to catch her before the others started hounding her about yesterday. I knock three quick taps and leaned my head against the door with my hand above the frame. The steal was chilled and helped sooth the thumping in my head. The door slid open and I managed to catch myself before knocking her down.<br>"Speedy, you don't look so well," Raven said and I knew there was concern in her voice even if no one else could hear it.  
>"I think I might have drunken something flat," I grumped and slipped quickly passed her. She growled as I moved over to her bed and dropped on my back.<br>"Please, come in, make you're self at home," she said as she shut the door and growled. I smiled at her.  
>"So kind of you," I flashed a quick smile but it disappeared as my temples throbbed in pain causing me to groan.<br>"I could heal you," she said and I heard her small steps.  
>"Nah, I only came to talk to you. Besides as long as I'm sick Bee won't make us leave. I'm very good at acting and she hates cleaning our T-ship,"<br>"Right, well if you change your mind,"  
>"I wanted to talk about yesterday, the kissing and then the pain,"<br>"Ah, well the pain was your fault. You could have knocked Wykkyd off you," she said sitting next to me.  
>"Actually I meant the fact that you walked away, Wykkyd didn't really bother me that much,"<br>"Oh, well-," I cut her off.  
>"I want to be with you, you know as… you're boyfriend," I said and she just seemed stunned, or I was sicker than I'd thought.<br>"I'm dating Wykkyd Speedy, that's even why he attacked you," _Look at that she managed to rip out my heart in three words, I'm dating Wykkyd, and what is she thinking he's crazy_? It took all my effort not to say anything about it out loud. I sat up and stared at my shoes finding them extremely interesting right now. I thought I'd come in here and like every other girl in the world she'd just leapt at me and say yes. Heck even most the girls I've meet have been willing to break up with their partners to date me. What could that gothic little vampire have that I don't?  
>"I see, and you won't be breaking up with him any time soon then?" it was probably not the best thing to ask but I felt I had too.<br>"I don't know, it's weird sometimes but at the same time I don't think I could. He's done nothing wrong and he's nice to me,"  
>"Well… This is stupid! I've been trying to get you to see me for months! I'm the one keeping the titans east here because I wanted to date you! You should be with me and not that freak!" I had stood and was yelling at her as I walked. She should have been with me.<br>"Speedy if you really felt anything for me than how come this is the first time I've heard of it,"  
>"Because I can't handle rejection," I shouted.<br>"Clearly, you're acting like a stubborn child," she yelled and stood. I loved these moment. She'd argue back and for the first time you could really see how much of a god she was. She feel emotions and would still hold all of her grace.  
>"Date me," I said and she throw her hands up.<br>"I can't, I'm with Wykkyd," she yelled back.  
>"Dump him and date me," I said and moved as step closer.<br>"No," she growled.  
>"I was commanding you, actually," I smashed my lips against hers. I don't care if she hates me for this I needed it. I needed to be closer to her. She pushed at my chest and at first I thought it was because of the nature of the kiss but she hit a weak fist against my chest and I could feel tears dropping onto my figures that held her face.<br>I pulled away from the kiss and could see her crumble to the floor holding her chest tightly. It took me a few moments to realise she wasn't breathing anymore. She was trying though. I knew I was panicking and I could hear it in my voice.  
>"What's wrong Raven, what happened," I kept asking questions and she glared at me. It wasn't very powerful.<br>She sprinted for her cupboard leaving me confused. Thing smashed on the ground dropping herbs and vials of liquid as she searched for something. Her lips had blue appearing around the edges and her eyes showed fear and pain. She grabbed something with a red liquid and black seed looking things and tipped it into her mouth doing her best to swallow. She looked in pain and had even slipped to the ground. I heard her gasped taking in as much air as she could and she laid on her back.  
>"Raven," I moved over and reached but she jerked away from me.<br>"Don't… don't touch me," she said still breath as much as possible. It hurt that she didn't want me helping her but after what happened I couldn't blame her. Not that I really understood what had happened. "Have you cleaned the glass you drank out of yet?" she asked breathlessly. I shook my head and she told me to go get it.  
>When I arrived back she'd managed to move to a wall and was leaning against it. I passed her the glass but she looked at me and pointed to the ground. I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling as I set the glass down. She grabbed it and raised it too her nose. After a quick sniff she placed it down and looked anywhere but at me.<br>"Its poison," she said looking at her door. I tilted my head to the side.  
>"What do you mean, it just tasted off and I'm not dead so…," I stopped talking when her head turned back to me.<br>"No, magically. It's got my blood in it which means it's meant to stop you from touching me… from what just happened I can tell the effect. If I hadn't had that potion I would have die. This potion is basically a way to keep you away from me. You touch me, I die," she turned her head back to the door and I found myself picking up the glass and looking at it in shock.  
>"So… fix it," I said and could see the tear on her face "Can you fix it?" her head shook. My grip on the glass tightened and it smashed in my hand leaving blood dripping onto the ground. "I'm going to kill him," I hissed and Raven instantly snapped back to me.<br>"What? Who?" she asked as if surprised.  
>"Wykkyd, who else would have done this," she looked about to say something but than just settled back into her seat without a word. I got up and headed for Wykkyd.<p>

The none-sparkling vampire had left and I had instantly hit the ground in laughter. Did he really think he could pull a trick like that on me? What did Raven really see in him? He clearly had no brain. I moved to my room which was across from where I was standing. I passed through the door and went to a bit of wall that hid my suit. I slipped it on and teleported over to the tower. How could I resit seeing Wykkyd's real reaction to this?  
>He was in his room throwing books everywhere as he searched and I was leaning against the wall and dodging the books that flew in my direction.<br>"What did you do…? Why's Red X in here?" Speedy looked completely lost and Wykkyd turned and titled his had but glared when he saw me leaning against the wall.  
>"Hi, I was just popping by," I waved slightly and Speedy didn't even bother with me as he started to attack Wykkyd. This was more amusing than what I had planned. Wykkyd and Speedy rolled around on the ground throwing punches at each other and trying very hard to pin each other. They rolled into the dresser and I managed to catch the soda before it fell. I rolled my mask up and watched them as I sipped the drink. Wykkyd kneed Speedy between the legs and while he recovered Wykkyd got up and toppled the bookcase onto him. Speedy managed to get out from underneath it and slammed Wykkyd against the wall, hard. Speedy was throwing punches while he squirmed.<br>I moved to the dresser and started helping myself to the chocolates that sat on a plate. They tasted okay but I've had better. Sadly there was no popcorn so this was the best I could do for snack food.  
>Wykkyd kicked Speedy back and Speedy yanked the can from my hand and throw it at Wykkyd. I pouted but picked up the plate of chocolates and moved back. Wykkyd reached down and started throwing books and Speedy did the same. It kind of reminded me of a snowball fight just with a lot more pain. Speedy reached back and grabbed the almost empty plate I was holding. He grabbed the last two chocolates and shoved them into my hand as he run and smashed the plate against Wykkyd's head. Wykkyd only just booked it with one of his hand but was now bleeding.<br>I finished off the last two pieces and realised there was a bit of paper in my hand as well.

Hope you liked the chocolate, I borrowed one of those vials things you know the black liquid crap and used it in them. Sucked in loser this is what you get for leaving me – Angel

"Well hell,"

**Sorry for anyone who actual bothers to read my post, I know it's been a while but Christmas keep me VERY busy. **

**Anyway I who people don't mind the constant switching of POV's, I usually do that by chapters but decide to try something new. Yep. Please Review and yeah. No crazy comments at the end for once. **


	9. Chapter 9

Wykkyd, Speedy and Red X all just stood there. Red X had his mask back on properly and his arms crossed over his chest, Speedy was similar, hands over his chest but his head was hung trying his best to hide any tears. Wykkyd on the other hand was facing the wall and banging his head against it. Raven stood there watching all of them while Cyborg and Seemore did their best to stitch up injury's and deal with any pain needed. Bee and Starfire where doing their best to clean up the room.  
>Raven, Cyborg and Seemore had walked on the three of them fighting. Red X had some cuts but was the least damaged, Speedy had a broken nose and a plenty of marks and Wykkyd was clearly their target. He had cuts everywhere and when they walked in Red X had been holding him around the throat while Speedy sent punch after punch.<br>"Well, they're not going to die but they might scar," Cyborg said pulling back from Wykkyd. He hadn't managed to fix any of the marks on Wykkyd's face. Mostly because he glared every time he tried.  
>"What were you trying to prove here? All three of you were acting like idiots," Robin said as he pulled another bit of glass from the chair he was sitting on. He didn't even bother with fighting Red X or even asking him why he was here. By the amount of punches he'd sent it was clear.<br>"Shouldn't Wykkyd get a stake to the heart for poisoning us," Red X mumbled.  
>'For the LAST TIME, I'M NOT A BLOODY VAMPIRE!' Wykkyd screamed. It made all their heads hurt.<br>"But you are a bloody monster," Speedy mumbled. Wykkyd went to hit him but Seemore and Cyborg grabbed him.  
>"Enough," Robin yelled standing. Every time anyone tried to fix the problems they'd start fighting again. Raven had been watching since she got in the room but she'd also remained silent. Part of it was because nothing could really help and the other part was all three people who happened to like her now couldn't touch her without almost or actual killing her. It was quite cruel. Her first love had been a damn dragon and the next time she had a chance at love they all become infected. Raven was trying her best not to see this as a sign but really what else could she see this as.<br>"How could you stand there and act like this meant nothing, he's made it so Raven can't be near any of us," Speedy yelled and now that he'd looked up you could see the smash part of his nose that was dripping blood. That area of his face was swollen and bruised a nice bluish purple.  
>"Well he didn't mean to poison himself, it was only you two he was after," Seemore muttered.<br>"That makes it no better, in fact that makes it ten times worse," Speedy yelled and Wykkyd muttered something about his karma.  
>"If you weren't all trying to make out with his girlfriend maybe this wouldn't have happened," Seemore shot back.<br>"We didn't know," Speedy said pointing between him and Red X. Raven doubted Red X would have cared and past in counters had proven that.  
>"Look it doesn't really matter," Robin said and turned to Wykkyd "Can you fix what you've done,"<br>'Umm… well… no,' everyone groaned in the room and Raven stepped out feeling she'd heard enough.  
>Robin spent the rest of the time dealing with all three of them but it was proving more difficult then he'd realised. After two hours of their bickering he threated to sit them in their own corners which stopped the argument as well as pouring water into a cup that had a Band-Aid covering a whole.<br>Red X refused to leave till he was healed while bee had packed up and dragged Speedy out to their T-ship. She and Robin agreed it was better if they weren't here anymore. Raven didn't even say good bye, she couldn't. Bee, the twins and Aqualad all tried prior to leaving to get Raven but all of them seemed to be convinced that it wouldn't have worked. They knew how upset Raven must have been.

Raven looked out the window. The rain pouring down from the grey clouds and the rumbles of thunder. The waves below the tower stirred in harmony. It match her own mood so much. She'd come into her room hours ago and listened to all the titan's east through the door. Know of them were able to pull her from her room. She was doing her best to keep herself in a calm state but on the inside she was hurting.  
>Wykkyd teleported in and looked at her with pain. He knelt down and placed his gloved hand on her knee but she pulled away from him. Wykkyd sighed set next to her on the floor. Her eyes hadn't once left the window.<br>'I was hoping we could talk,' Wykkyd said but Raven didn't look still. 'I'm sorry about what happened, I didn't mean too… well I meant to but not to me,' Raven turned to him but he wished she hadn't. The look on her face could turned a rock into a puddle.  
>"Speedy kissed me again, do you know what would have happened if I didn't know what was happening?" she asked and he nodded.<br>'I was going to tell him, I'm sorry,'  
>"Going to tell him and telling him are two different things. I could of died,"<br>'I said I was sorry what do you want me to do Raven, there was two guys constantly trying to make out with _my _girlfriend. I know what I did was wrong and stupid but I didn't want them to take you away from me. I was jealous,'  
>"Well you don't have to worry about that now," She said still looking out at the rain. Wykkyd felt his face fall into a frown.<br>'Why?' he asked and she stood up dusting herself off.  
>"Because you don't have a girlfriend anymore," she said leaving the room. Raven went to meet up with her friends and Wykkyd was left looking out the window at the dark night.<p>

Speedy sat on the edge of his tower looking at the clear day. He hadn't any words for what had happened to him. _Raven._ The name itself plagued his and burned his heart in a way he couldn't describe but it wasn't the only thing there. _Kyd Wykkyd_. Raven's boyfriend. Speedy would feel content if he could tear out Wykkyd's tiny heart and show it too him. Speedy could understand Wykkyd wanting to keep Raven for himself but poisoning him, risking Raven's life. He had no words.  
>"Bee said that Jinx knows people who might be able to fix what he's done," Aqualad said as he sat beside Speedy. Speedy felt almost completely happy but refused to let him get his hopes up.<br>"When can I meet these people?" Speedy asked and Aqualad smiled.  
>"We leave in a few hours,"<p>

Billy sat beside Seemore and with Angel at his left, and the others in front. Privet Hive, Adonis and Jonny Rancid where all being load while the others sat there quietly. Angel looked at Seemore who cast his eyes down. Her gaze shifted over the others and one by one they all looked down. Angel had them under her control now.  
>"Well, I think we know why I've asked us all here. Wykkyd needs to be brought back," Angel said and instantly Seemore shook his head.<br>"You're not getting him back, he's moved on and so have I… I shouldn't even be here," Seemore said as he stood. Angel towered over him and her wings stretched out. She glared down to him and a smirk covered her pretty face.  
>"Do you really want to be hurt again? Seemore. Remember what happened the last time you said no to me," Angel said stepping forward. Seemore seemed to coil as she walked towards him. Everyone could see the sweat building and the trembles in his body.<br>"Angel please, Wykkyd's… he doesn't… he doesn't want you," his stuttering stopped and Angel pressed her lips tightly together.  
>"Doesn't want me. There's no one better than I," Angel said and instantly her cocky attitude was home.<br>"What about Raven, she makes him happy unlike you," all the eyes in the room became bug like, wide open and staring at Seemore in shock.  
>"I've taken her away as a treat, as for you-"Angel whipped her wing into his body crushing it hard against him. Seemore hit the ground and curled into a tight ball as he shivered in fear. "Billy take this one to my <em>playroom<em>," her devilish smile still holding on this thin lips.  
>Billy stood and picked Seemore up heading into a room with dark wall paper and paint, concert floor and tables that held people down. He placed Seemore onto the first one and cuffed him there before dissolving back into his own body. Seemore turned his head to see the cage that held the real Billy Numerous. He was suspended in the air by cuffs and looked completely drained. His body hung there lifelessly.<br>"I really hate to do this too you but I'm sick of you disobeying my orders," Angel said as she walked in. She picked something up from a table and moved over to Seemore with a scary smirk. He struggled as best he could and screamed for help. No one would come of course.  
>"Angel what the hell are you doing," he wailed and tugged on the chains. She barely noticed and once she reached him she stuck a needle deep into his skin and injected a clear liquid. The struggling stopped and he fell lifeless. He could feel everything but wasn't able to move or even let out a scream.<br>Angel grabbed a scalpel and dug it painful into his temple. He could feel the blood oozing out slowly in droplets but couldn't fight back.  
>"You know you're my first," she said smiling as she cut another spot in the skin. "I've looked over brother bloods plans on controlling people to the fullest extent but now. I wanted to start on the homeless and see if I could do this without killing my friends but you've forced my hand," a large square shape of skin was pulled away and Seemore found himself wanting to scream more than ever. "Billy up there didn't need this done to him because of that helmet he's wearing. It sends out clones when I need them and I re wired it to make sure they all obeyed me," her small smile never once left her face.<br>She's started cutting through muscles heading deeper and pulling bits away. Once she got through to the scalp Seemore felt her place something around the edges. A fear rose in him when she brought out a small saw. It made a buzzing sound that screeched as she moved it along his scalp. Seemore had never wanted to scream so badly than right now. He wanted to beg for her to stop or call his friends for help or just plainly scream to help dull the pain that rocketed through him. Sometimes what you needed more than anything in the world was just the ability to scream out. His head pounded and thumped against him.  
>Angel watched as the pain fill Seemore's eye. His cheeks puffed up as if air was waiting to be released in a load noise and tears rolled down his cheeks. Seemore's eye slowly started to close and he seemed almost at peace. Angel finished working now that she no longer had anything to disturber her.<br>She attached a small chip to his brain and it pulsed with a small blue electric light. She fixed him back up and turned away leaving him chain down and blood riddled. She would find out in the morning whether or not it work.

Raven had spent four days avoiding Wykkyd without luck. He knew when she'd get up, when she'd meditate, when she ate, would teleport to her room and stay in their till she spoke and he even knew when she went for damn showers. She was probably glad he was only a stalker and didn't just teleport in while she shower. Instead he waited out the door. Red X had been watching him though and really it was amazing that Raven didn't see this as too strong.  
>He shook his head and teleported into the bathroom. Raven's eyes went wide and she went to yell but he held a hand over her mouth and grabbed her hands to stop her from hurting him. Luckily Red X always wore his suit around his enemies.<br>"Shhh, Sunshine we don't want to disturb your guard dog," Red X said. Raven was squirming and suddenly pushed herself against Red X and he realised the towel had slipped and she was trying to keep her body cover. He tried so hard not to smile under his mask. "If I let you go you promise not to yell or scream of do anything to attract pouty Vamps?" Raven nodded and he released her hands first from his and step back removing the hand that covered her mouth. He stared at the boring white wall for some time.  
>"What are you doing?" Raven whispered and from the movement in the back she was getting dressed.<br>"I thought you'd like to get away from you're stalker,"  
>"So what?"<br>"Want to get away from the brooding vamp for some time in the city Sunshine?" Red X didn't hear an answer and was starting to think he was going to get rejected again but then he felt Raven take his hand. He turned to her fully dressed self and wished that she'd go back to wearing the towel.  
>Without letting another moment slip by which might give her the chance to change her mind he teleported. They were in the city now, down near the newly remodel block. Raven could still remember the book store that had been there and the video place pules the sweets store that Starfire had dragged her into on so many occasions. Red X started walking and Raven followed being very careful. He might be staying out the tower now but that didn't mean he wasn't one of the biggest threats.<p>

She followed him to the end of the road and they turned left. For the main part Red X kept to himself while humming a show toon that seemed very familiar to her. Her head shook slightly as she walked. Red X led her into an off looking apartment building. Raven was quite weary about walking in but it was either this or dealing with Wykkyd. He'd probably track her down sooner or later.  
>They got into the elevator and Raven tried her best not to cover her nose as they rose upwards. The building reeked of decay and rot but she said nothing. Her eyes stung slightly and she found herself holding her breath. A short glance at Red X told her that the mask he was wearing made it so he wasn't breathing in the mould. She envied him a little for that. Every level they past were dirty and dark and Raven found herself wondering why on earth Red X would have brought her here.<br>Light's started to appear in the elevator. Raven was lifted to a small walk way, with bright lights shining in. She looked at Red X who just opened the elevator and stepped into hall. He took a step and placed a now unglove hand onto the wall and it lit up with a blue light running over his hand. The door swang open as he fixed his glove. Raven walked past him taking note of the slight bow and stepped into the room.  
>At the front of the house Raven could see the black kitchen with stainless steel appliances and to the left of it was a dining room with white chairs against a black table and red mats. Further in front of her she could see the lounge through an open door. A large circle black couch with bookcases lining the walls behind. <em>No doubt filled with mindless movies. <em>She'd thought to herself. To her right was a room which she guessed was either the study or main bedroom. Raven was mostly shocked with how clean, modern and elegant it all looked.  
>"It's quite… clean. Do you live here?" Raven asked and Red X shrugged and moved past her to the kitchen. He pulled to mugs out of the cupboard starting the process to make one tea and a coffee. Raven moved over and leaned on the L-shape Island that divide the kitchen slightly. Red X had gone back to humming and Raven couldn't help the smile that peeled over her face. Suddenly he stopped and turned on his heels staring at her.<br>"Even if it was my home you wouldn't tell anyone about being here," he stated calmly.  
>"I wouldn't?" she asked back.<br>"Nope, you wouldn't," he poured the water and brought them over handing her the tea "See then you'd have to explain what you were doing alone with a criminal for so long and you must know how minds can wonder," he had a point and the worst part was Raven knew it. She took a small sip of the tea and nodded knowing he was right.  
>"Why did you bring me here?" she asked and he shrugged.<br>"To be honest when I asked you I didn't think you'd say yes… eh, especially when I popped in on you dressing or at least wearing a towel. So when we left this was the first place I could think of," he said and lifted his mask to take a small sip of the black coffee.  
>"How smart. Also if you ever come in on me when I'm in the shower I will send you into a hell," her treat didn't even make Red X frown. He kept a smirk plastered on his face as he thought about her in that towel again. Hugging him, clinging to him to stop the damned thing from falling.<br>"Well you're free now, what would you like to do with said freedom?" Red X asked.  
>"I'm not sure,"<br>"We could talk about us,"  
>"I don't think so,"<br>"Could we at least talk about the possibility of an _us_,"  
>"There is no us and there never will be Red X you're the villain and I'm the hero it can't work," her voice crooked at bit at the end as if the words hurt.<br>"One you were with Wykkyd and he's worst then me-"  
>"He changed,"<br>"-And two I think the only real reason is because of what Wykkyd did,"  
>"Well that is another separate issues,"<br>"You and me would be quite good together. From what I know were both a lot alike. I heard your dad's bad well I've never meet mine, your mother gave you up as a child my left me in the streets, we both love the dark and our quiet and prefer to be on our own," Red X stopped to take a breath but Raven had already taken over.  
>"My father was the incarnation of evil, my mother gave me up to protect me," Raven said weakly.<br>"If it wasn't for this cruse would you want to kiss me?" he asked.  
>"X,"<br>"Would you?" he repeated.  
>"I… I… you're on the wrong side, you're a villain,"<br>"But would you kiss me?" Raven sighed at this and nodded her head. She didn't want to admit it. She really didn't want to admit it but she liked him. Not in the way she might have liked Speedy or the way she like Wykkyd. No not like that at all. Red X was off limits and was the bad boy. No matter what every woman alive were drawn to the danger of a bad boy at one time or another.  
>Red X was more than smiling right now. His lips had lifted in a curve to his ears and he stared at her wanting to kiss her now more than ever. He stepped forward but stopped himself remembering that he could kill her with one single kiss.<br>They both just stood there looking at their feet. She admitted she'd want him to kiss her but now of all times neither could do a damn thing. Red X sighed and headed over to the table sitting down. Raven followed. She might not have been able to kiss him but now she had some questions.  
>"What did you mean when you said you're mother left you on the streets?" she asked causing him to sigh.<br>"You heard that then? Not that it matters. I would like my girlfriend to know everything about me," he said.  
>"I'm not your-"<br>"It was a long time ago now I was about ten. My mother was using all the time and would sell anything she could get her hands on money to buy more drugs. One day while we were in the middle of the Gotham markets she wondered off away from me and I was left chasing after an empty shadow. A little after two to three days a group of men tried to attack me and when they got hold they took me to a building, a warehouse filled with guns and drugs," his voice was starting to sound dry and he seemed to be shanking ever if slightly.  
>"I'm sorry that must have been tough but it sounds to me your mother just lost sight. You couldn't hate her for that especially if she was sick," he laughed bitterly.<br>"That's the best part of this story, the men took me too a room that held my mother. I thought she was going to pick me up and carry me home. I'd started crying the moment I saw her and for a second I thought that not all drug dealers could be that bad.  
>'This you're kid,' the first guy said. He was sitting behind a desk with a bag full of pills beside him.<br>'Not anymore,' my mother answered as she picked up her payment. She walked to the door without even glancing in my direction and I was pulled back against these strangers when I tried to run and grab her hand.  
>'You can't change your mind about this. We have a buyer already,' the man behind the desk called out after her and she stopped and turned at the door. I'd known that it wasn't changing. She was my mother, my drug obsessed mother who would sell anything to get even a short fix. But still when she turned I felt for a small second that she was changing her mind.<br>'You've done me a favour here, what an inconvenience this thing has been for me. It's like having a dog that you can't teach. Trust me when I say the last thing I'd want is _it _ever back,' she had turned and walked out the doors while all the man laughed and said things I couldn't understand. I myself was thrown into a room with a tight window and left there for four days crying. Each day I thought more and more that it was a cruel joke. That it was because I'd broken that plate or the plant had died or because I failed to steal the things my mother had handed to me. On the fifth day a man walked in. The same man from behind the desk. Bold with strong muscles and cuts over him. There was a tattoo of a penguin on his arm and a cut down one side of his body. One arm had been removed from him. He sat down dropping a glass and half eaten roll at my feet. I leapt down eating the food that looked like it's been pulled out of a bin and drunk the little water. Then he spoke.  
>'You're going to a man in a few days,' he'd said in that thick Russian accent. I asked who but he didn't say. He got to the door and stood there for a moment before adding 'we've been watching your mother. Wanted to make sure she left you in our care. She overdoes last night about three. Great news child you're an orphan now,'<br>that night I escaped through the window and ran home. Of all the places in the world that was where I wanted to be. I raced through the door and went straight to my mother's room crying still. I climbed into her bed and felt something as cold as ice. Her body laid there cold and stiff. I shook her and the covers loosened showing the needle and the bluish skin. She'd left every window in the house open in the middle of bloody winter. And she'd been dead a lot longer," Red X made a nose that sounded slightly like a sob before he excused himself and ducked into the room across from the kitchen.  
>Raven sat there unable to say anything. She knew Red X wasn't there anymore but she still couldn't work out words. He'd just told her this huge weight on his life within seconds of her asking and it hurt. She could feel the pain that rocketed though his body like a surge of power. And her own sorrow and symphysis weight on her. Her feet guided her too the room that she figured was his bedroom. She didn't look at her surroundings she just sat on the bed next to him and started humming that tone from early. He rested his head on her lap after placing a pillow down and held tightly above her knee with on hand.<br>"I'm sorry," Raven whispered.  
>"Just change the subject," he crocked.<br>"Too?"  
>"Anything, just not my family," he was begging, she could hear it. Not talking was killing him and he was holding in that story for so long.<br>"I use to sing, me and my friend would leave home and head out to a large oak tree that sat a while away. We'd play on the tree and climb it as high as we could. I'd felt so free and when I reached the top of this tree I would sing in the trees and listen to the birds trying their best to keep the melody," she started up humming again and Red X turned to look up at her with the mask still covering his eyes. Right now through, he looked more like a scared and lonely creature that just needed comfort.  
>"I bet you were lovely," he said.<br>"My friend use to say so but I never like people hearing me,"  
>"I once stole all the tires off batman's car. He dropped down just as I got the last one off and then made me put them all back on and made sure I went to a school for troubling kids," Red X said and laughed so slightly. Raven smiled and laughed as well.<br>"So you've always been a trouble maker?" she asked and he nodded.  
>"I guess I have, call it a gift. I was trained by him… batman. I wore something close to what Robin wears and fought on his… at his side. I hurt someone badly. I didn't mean to it's just… we were in this drug dealers home and they had penguins on their clothes and I snapped. After that I was kick off and came to jump city were I meet Robin. At first I stole because I wanted to prove I was the best and Bat's had made a mistake but as I got into, the joys of stealing, I released I was good at it… <em>really <em>good. I used the money to fix this place up and then I let the homeless live here as well as in a few other buildings I own. I even fix up most of the apartments so it's liveable for them," Red X had sat up and was looking at Raven now with his glove hands in hers tightly. "I am good, I just have a different way of being good," he said and she smiled but let his hands go. She wasn't sure about his ideas but it did seem somewhat nicer than just being a thief.  
>"I can't completely agree with what you do," she said and he took her hands again.<br>"I don't expect you to Raven," he leaned into her and kissed her. It was weird because of the fabric but Red X didn't care, he just wanted to kiss her. He pulled away and smiled behind his mask when he saw Raven was opening her eyes and lowering hands that were reaching up to pull him closer.  
>"You know it's not really kissing right. Its fabric between us," she said staring at him.<br>"I know,"  
>"And you're okay with it?"<br>"As long as I either get to slightly kiss you, yes," he mumbled and did it again but pouted. It really wasn't as good as the real thing. Sighing he looked at his clock. Five already. Where did all the time go?  
>"I should get back to titan tower. Beast boy and Cyborg will be fighting over the meals by now," Raven said standing up.<br>"I'll cook for you," Red X said standing and pulling her slightly closer to him. He hugged her before walking to the kitchen. To start on what should be an interesting experiment considering he never touched the kitchen in that way. He got take out most night because most nights he was out on stake outs.

Everything was so dull lately in the pages of a fine English written book. He'd heard his name every time it spilled from his witches lips. He wanted nothing more than to rip himself from the tight confines of the book. A year ago he would have bothered with sending out his magic to make it feel roomy and to give him distractions from the outside world. But now. He needed all the magic he could get if he was to tear himself from this blasted book.  
>Raven would soon see what real power looked like.<p>

**Okay well I really haven't got much too write here but I love the look of the bold under all my writing it makes it look so… appealing.  
>Anyway I've never really written in the third person kind of view before so tell me what you think. And also unless there are any complaints I'm probably going to stick to doing multiple POV's per story. <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**New Character's, there will be two new character's in this chapter both made up by myself. **

Red X wasn't really sure what had happened. He watched Raven double over in laughter as he himself tried to clean the splattered mess of what could have been simple spaghetti and mince. It was on the walls and on the ground and on him. A tea towel sat half in the sink, half of it brunt and there was a smoky smell to the kitchen. He looked around at all the mess and turned to Raven after one last glance at the brunt food.  
>"I haven't cooked since I last had company," he said, jumping back as the source rose in a little bubble.<br>"And when was the last time you had company," she asked.  
>"Truly?" he questioned and she nodded "Never, but I get a kiss for at least <em>trying <em>to cook dinner right?"  
>"I thought you were just decorating the kitchen," Raven said making him look at the ground in complete and utter embarrassment.<br>"I guess I should take you home to eat than?" he asked in a moping way.  
>"Don't you even think about becoming another brooding, gothic, romance cliché. I have one at home that took up stalking and poisoning magic's I don't even want to think about what you'd do," she stilled for a moment and then a smirk cracked over her skin "Actually come to think of it you'd probably torture them with you're cooking skills. They'll end up laughing themselves to death," Red X hung his head and the source exploded again. He rushed over turning it off and turned back to Raven who was still smiling.<br>"Let's go, maybe there'll be some food left for you," he said without any real joy.  
>"I ordered pizza after the tea towel caught fire," she said and he smiled under his mask.<br>"Great," he moved over to a draw and pulled out cleaning stuff that had sat there gathering dust. He'd never once touched it. A clearer came in with her own stuff through the week, did her job and left.  
>"Interesting facial hair," Raven said as she walked over to help clean. Red X looked into the stainless steel toaster and could see some of the paster on his face above were his lips should be and one just above his eye. He growled and pulled it away from before settling into clearing. Raven was better at cleaning and had it done hers in a few minutes while Red X was still trying to clean one fry pan. He deemed it unclean able and tossed it into a bin. He left some money with Raven and ducked into his bathroom to quickly shower.<br>Raven paid for the pizza and placed it on the table before sitting and waiting. She hadn't released how… different Red X was. He was always so confident and sure of himself and yet now he seemed so sad. He'd had such horrible things happen to him and yet for all the bad he still turned out alright.  
>"So tell me truthfully, who cooks better. Me or Cyborg?" Red X asked and Raven had half frozen because he wasn't wearing his usual costume. He was in faded jeans and wore a t-shirt that had been written on<em> 'I'm not a bad guy' <em>was written in a red mark. Her eyes travelled to his face that was clear apart from a mask that covered his eyes. He was quite cute in Raven's eyes. His dark coal hair was wet and stack to his scape framing it. He noticed her looking at him and instantly a smirk tugged on his pinkish red lips.  
>"Like what you see sunshine," he said as he leaned against the wall with his hands crossed over his chest and legs crossed slightly. Raven didn't say anything she just got up, walked over and stood in front of him. He titled his head to her and then grabbed her wrist that was covered by fabric and placed it on his chest. She didn't even argue and now she could feel his strong muscles. Red X leaned so close to her and placed his lips just away from her ear breath his hot breath onto her. "From the way you're breathing is hitching I can tell you want more. To kiss me or even touch skin. Burn with desire my sunshine it'll make that real kiss as a couple even more powerful," he blow hot breath onto her and lean back still smirk. He seemed nowhere near the point of desire as Raven had. But where was the fun in one of them going nuts.<br>Raven used her arm to force him against the wall and held it against his throat as she moved closer. She was careful not to touch his skin as she moved her face close to his, her lips a brush away from his and her hand gripping the shirt tightly and bunching it together to revel his abs. Red X stopped breath, his breath didn't hitch like hers and his mind wasn't anywhere as clears as hers had been when he taunted her.  
>"Just think X, the only thing stopping this," she said pushing herself right against him without touching skin "Is a small cruse," she slide his shirt up more and moved her head that tiny bit closer testing her limits. He still hadn't let out a breath and now she was crowding his space so much that if he did he'd take in her smell. His eyes were locked with hers but his body was screaming at him and commanding him to push forward just that tiny bit. Raven left and sat down like nothing had happened what-so-ever and Red X crumbled to the ground breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. His muscles where throbbing and his head pounded but none of it compared to the rapid beat of his heart that he tried so hard to slow down. He turned slightly to Raven who sat there as if nothing had happened. As if she wasn't inflamed by him. It irked him to no end.<br>"I'm starting to realise what type of demon you are," Red X said as he walked forward and very clumsily took his seat. His breath still ragged.  
>"And what type of demon am I?" she asked.<br>"A mean one,"

Angel looked at Seemore. His helmet was coving his face once again and he was breathing. That was a good start. She moved over to Billy intent on waking him for a chat but Seemore shot upright. He looked around confusedly and then saw her. His eye widened and fear and sweat covered him.  
>"What the hell did you do?" he screamed and Angel pressed a button. His eye glowed red for a moment and he became very still. After a few minutes however he seemed fine.<br>"Yes," he answered as he walked away. Angel turned to Billy with a giant smile over her face.  
>Billy had been the first person she took control of. It had been too easy too. He'd harbourer a crush for her for so many years and when she asked for him to come over he did so without even questioning the fact that she <em>had <em>a boyfriend.  
>It was just before she'd joined and become leader to the hive five. Billy had spoken to Wykkyd and gotten him to agree that Angel should be there leader and she took the position so elegantly. The first night was the one that she'd thought Wykkyd was cheating on her but had no proof other then Seemore's words. Billy rocked up at her the night she'd been torturing Seemore and Angel couldn't have him telling the others. It wouldn't suit her plan. She knocked him out and when he woke he was in this cell suspended in the air by shackles around his wrist. He was in a coma that only she could wake him up from. At times it seemed like he was having a bad dream but it always went away.<br>Billy hadn't been there when Raven was captured or Wykkyd was violently controlled by both her and the Billy clones. Billy hadn't even known his body was function for her now.  
>"You know this is all because of you. If I didn't have an army at my figure tips no one would listen. I promise when I get Wykkyd back and I have everything settled I'll let you go," she promise as she walked out of the room. The lights flicking as she left leaving the room in total darkness. The door shut tightly with a load clank.<p>

Wykkyd had been sitting outside the bathroom door the entire night and most of the new morning. He'd fallen asleep a few times and had dark rights under his eyes. His head had dropped down pointing at his chest. His neck had cramped up. He still had wasn't sure how to win Raven back but he knew it was all he wanted.  
>Seemore walked around the corner and stopped upon seeing Wykkyd. He sighed and sat against the wall with him. A towel was draped over his shoulder but showering didn't seem that important anymore.<br>"She's still not talking to you?" he asked and Wykkyd tried to lift his head but couldn't. It hurt too much.  
>'No,' he replied.<br>"You know maybe fixing what you've done will make her want you back," Seemore said as he fixed himself. The wall wasn't very comfortable.  
>Wykkyd looked at Seemore slightly and then throw his cape over himself. He landed on his bed and stayed there till his neck didn't hurt. Once he was rested he'd find a way to fix what he's done.<p>

"Are you sure about this?" Speedy asked as Bee and Aqualad walked through the cemetery. They nodded and moved along quietly to the gravestone. Bee had made sure the twins would be fine at home before they'd left but now there was a new issues. Aqualad and Speedy seemed scared out of their minds. Speedy was looking around aimlessly with his bow out and ready with an arrow and Aqualad held onto her arm and was looking around. She shook her head.  
>"You guys ready," a voice said from behind them. Speedy released his arrow in the direction of the voice and Aqualad jumped. Bee turned around to see Flash catching the arrow and Jinx standing there with her head titled. "Sorry if I scared you," she said smirking.<br>"You didn't," Speedy quickly snapped in as he stanched the arrow from Flash. Both of them smirked and Bee hid the laughter behind her hand.  
>"Whatever, are we going down?" Jinx asked as she walked pass them and pushed the gravestone down. It sunk into the ground and disappeared and the ground itself shook as a passage was opened. Jinx started walking while the others looked around trying to work out what was safer, a passage into the ground or the creep graveyard. They bolted after her as an owl hooted.<br>"So this person you know is just willing to help? Just like that? No payment, no argument," Speedy asked looking at the cobweb filled cave. Their way was lit by touches that sat on the wall.  
>"I never said she'd help, nor did I say there wouldn't be payment. What I told Bumble Bee and Aqualad was I knew someone who was very good with magic and could possibly be able to fix what Kyd has done. Bumble Bee and Aqualad said they were willing to pay whatever price was necessary," Jinx stopped and looked at a man covered by a black hood. His face was nothing more than webs and broken skin that stretched and tear to hold it together and his eyes were hollow blackness.<br>"Umm, creepy," Flash whispered next to Jinx and she nodded. The man made no noise and only stared at them with shadow's falling around him.  
>"Jinx, what is it?" Aqualad asked and she shrugged and stepped forward.<br>"I'm here to see the spell caster," Jinx said. Jinx had never meet this person and didn't even know a name, all she knew was what Kyd Wykkyd had told her. The creature in front of them nodded and stepped back from a small path. They walked down the path with all but Jinx looking back at the thing.  
>"Spell caster? That's the person's name?" Aqualad asked and Jinx turned her head slightly to see how far back the creature was.<br>"I'm not sure what her real name is. Kyd Wykkyd mentioned her and said she could undo any spell," Jinx her someone stop and turned around to see Speedy standing there, arms folded over his chest and a sneer on his face.  
>"I'm not going anywhere near anyone Kyd knows. He's the reason I have to be here in the first place," Speedy said and Bee groaned and tried dragging him but it seemed more difficult then she'd thought.<br>"Speedy we don't have time for this. I know you hate Kyd Wykkyd but right now we need to worry about this spell," Bee grumbled and the others nodded.  
>"Pules if the spell is broken you'll be able to date Raven unlike Wykkyd," Flash added.<br>"And from what Wykkyd said this is the person that turned him into a mute in the first place. He hates her so really you're not seeing anyone that Wykkyd likes," Jinx said. Speedy walked again.  
>"Great I'll tell her where he is and she can finish what she started," he said walking past Jinx and down the path that stopped the lava from hitting them. They made it too large gates that Speedy, Aqualad and Flash pushed open. They headed inside to a room filled with books, potions, herbs, symbols covering the walls and lots of little objects on shelves. Jinx moved to a large pot in the middle of the room that was placed over a small fire.<br>"Well this is a whole lot of witchy looking stuff," Speedy mumbled as he moved next to Jinx who nodded.  
>"And so it should," a woman said from next to a stuck of books. A veil cover her face and a black dress covered her body. The dress looked as if it was clutching onto the bones of the sickly thin woman. Her long white hair dropped to her feet as she stood and walked over. No skin was showing.<br>"I've come-"was all Speedy got out.  
>"I already know why you're here. You want a curse lifted from you. One that stops you from touching the person you love. I can easily break a spell like this or at least tell you how to break it but I'm going to need payment," she said her voice was void of all emotions.<br>"That's why we came," Aqualad said causing the witch to laugh.  
>"My child trust me this is not a payment you or anyone else would want to pay," the woman laughed again.<br>"Why?" Bee asked moving forward.  
>"For Aqualad to pay he'd have to give up his powers, for Flash to pay his love, Jinx would lose her hold on the side of good and you'd lose your mind," she said.<br>"What!" Flash said looking confused.  
>"I take what a person values most. Aqualad values his claim to the sea, you value your love, Jinx values the new life she's made and Bumble Bee values her intelligence," the witch explain.<br>"So what would I be giving up?" Speedy asked.  
>"You are much more difficult. You value you're feelings for the demon but if you gave them up you'd no longer want what you've asked for. But it matters not. I can simple change to another value," she said turning to the pot and throwing something in.<br>"What do you want?" Speedy growled lowly.  
>"For me to fix this I'll need some of the demons blood and a copy of the ingredients Wykkyd used. Bring this to me and I'll tell you what you'll be giving up," before anyone could say anything she went <em>poof <em>in a cloud of black dust. Speedy sighed and looked to Bee.  
>"I need to go back to jump,"<p>

_Breathe in _he told himself as he tried to calm himself down. _Breathe out. _His muscles where so cramped he couldn't move. _Breathe in. _Angel had done this _Breathe out. _His breath hissed out this time as her name became louder. _Breathe in. _Angel had reduced him to nothing more than a floating dummy that hung on her wall. _Breathe out. _He tried to move but every time he did he'd lose focus and forget to breath. _Breathe in. _He had to keep reminding himself, had to keep timing himself. _Breathe out. _What a sad thing he'd been reduced to. What a sad, sad, sad thing. _Breathe in. _

He screamed as his eyes managed to open and a clone slide from his body to Angel side. She stood there wearing her golden hair in loops down and a red dress that was tight against her. It went to the ground hanging over her black heels with one leg having a slit all the way up to her upper thigh. Billy could see her smiling with her thin and blood coloured lips.  
>"Let me down," he whisper in something lower than a whisper. Angel titled her head to him.<br>"Are you feeling okay Billy, you're looking a bit drained," she said smirking again. Billy did his best to glare at her or even lift his head but he couldn't. He was so weak right now. There was an IV cord in his arm that keep him sustained but he couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten or even the last drink he'd had. His mouth was dry and he knew his skin was just as dry.  
>"I thought you'd like to know that the chip I made worked perfectly on Seemore, you remember him don't you. He was in here screaming while you hung there doing nothing," Angel continued.<br>Billy did remember him. He remembered his clone bring him in and tie him down. Then he remembered Angel cutting into Seemore and the scared look on his face. Billy could remember everything his clones had been forced to do. Angel made them beat up Gizmo and threaten Private Hive, destroy everything Mammoth owned and take away Adonis armour. But what he remembered most was Wykkyd. He tried putting that thought out of his head. Tried to pretend it wasn't real or that Wykkyd wouldn't hate him but really he knew he was only kidding himself.  
>"Come now Billy we both know you can talk and I came in here just to see you," Angel said sweetly as she walked closer to the cage that held him daggling inside. He didn't even like her anymore. He wished she'd die or just disappear but knew that wasn't going to happen.<br>"Down," was the only word he could force past his tight and dry lips.  
>"Soon," she said leaning in and lifting his face to hers. He hated himself for still seeing her as a beautiful angel. "I've almost got some of the things I want. Once I have Wykkyd back here I'll put you through the same treatment as Seemore," she said and he knew she'd kissed him but he couldn't feel it.<br>Angel step out and locked the door again. Billy could see the clone of himself wearing a suit now and locking arms with Angel.  
>"Were off to see Wykkyd now," she yelled back as they walked. Billy was screaming and telling her to stay away from him but nothing was auditable. The door shut with a load clank.<p>

_Breathe out. _

He felt the door to the room open and a person walk in loudly. He knew it wasn't Raven. She was posed and graceful and this person was loud and clumsy.  
>Draws opened and closed quickly, cupboards followed and then the chest had been opened. The book was lifted out by a demonic he'd never seen in this tower before. The demon throw the book over his shoulder and it hit a wall and landed open on the ground. Malchior resisted the urge to cry out and looked in an upside down angle at the boy who was still rampaging through the room.<br>He looked at something, a small black book and smiled before flipping a cape over him and teleporting from the room.  
>Malchior growled and hissed at the painful position he was in.<p>

**Okay so would love reviews, really, really, really would love them (not that I'll get them). **


	11. Chapter 11

Red X groaned and tried to sit up. His back ached from the stiff couch and his muscles felt tight. He assisted that standing straight up wouldn't work and instead rolled over till he hit the ground, catching himself with his hands. He stretched out his legs and stood up stretching his back and arms, trying to loosen the stiff joints. He barely ever sat on the couch let alone slept on it but the moment Raven agreed to stay he found himself taking the crappy couch.  
>Red X fixed his mask and hair before running out to the kitchen. Raven wasn't up yet which didn't shock him. It was only four am and he'd himself only woken up because he was in pain. Red X made a quick coffee and sat on the table with the box of left overs. Raven and he had maybe eaten five pieces and three of them were his. He took out a piece and started eating. He doubted getting back to sleep anytime soon.<br>Red X couldn't describe how he'd felt being around Raven for most the day. She'd helped him by just being there. Now all he wished for was the ability to touch her. It didn't have to be something dirty or even a kiss. No. He just wanted to be able to hold her hand without fabric in between. He sighed and threw his head down onto the table.  
>"So you're up," he jumped and turned to see Raven standing there with wet hair and droplets still running down her skin. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. Red X couldn't stop himself from staring at her and couldn't stop the thought of pulling her against him. "I woke up and teleported back to titan tower to change, when I got back you weren't on the couch," she continued clearly not even noticing the looks she was getting.<br>"Hot," he mumbled still looking at her. Raven blushed a bit and turned so the shadows hid it but it helped him to see her curves even more.  
>"Crude," she muttered as she moved past him and took a piece of the cold pizza. She leaned on the table with one hand holding her up. Red X moved over to her and was happy for once that he didn't bother changing for bed. He was still wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Raven watched him careful as he crowded her space and leaned into her. She shook her head at his attempts to make her want him.<br>"I really hate to be the one to point it out sunshine but you shouldn't be walking around in a strange man's apart with barely anything on," Red X moved a hand round to her back and pulled her against him. Her blush deepened but she was determined to keep her ground.  
>"And I'd hate to point this out but we both know we cannot touch," Raven said hissing slightly. Red X's face dropped into a frown and he let her go.<br>"You take all the fun out of seduction," he mumbled.  
>"Is that was it was? I thought it was a childish attempt to prove that I wanted you more than you <em>needed <em>me,"  
>"I don't need you,"<br>"Really, sure seems that way,"  
>"I don't need you, I <em>want <em>you there's a difference," he said moving closer to her again. "And I do think you want me just as much… if not more," he leaned down like she'd done with him and kept his lips a little apart from hers. Raven didn't hitch in breath or even blink. Instead she smirked at his game and moved a hand up to his. For the first time Red X notice that she was wearing thin gloves. She moved his hand to her waist and left it there while her hand reached to his face and held his cheek.  
>Red X who had been all arrogant a moment ago was now a small puddle on the ground trying so hard not to do anything stupid. He wanted to pull her top off, he wanted to touch her and he wanted to be hers. She'd handed it to him to. She'd let him touch her and now he didn't want to stop. Apart of him thought it was a test or a game. To see which one wanted the other more and he knew he was losing. He could feel the blush that had covered his neck now on his cheeks and could feel his hand clenching onto her for dear life. He did need her.<br>"This is unfair," he growled clenching his teeth together. Raven smiled and traced his lips lightly. Red X leaned into her hand and his hand was starting to lift her top slowly. They'd both known he'd lost. Red X did need her.  
><em>Beep, Beep, Beep<em>.  
>He could off smashed that yellow device into a thousand pieces in a second and then Raven would remain here but he knew she'd hate him for it. Raven pulled the communicator and Robin's picture appeared on the screen telling her that the Hive Five were robbing a bank. Then he saw Red X and raised an eyebrow. Raven shut it before he could ask questions and teleported them both to her room.<br>"Umm… why did you bring me," Red X asked looking around her mostly destroyed room. Raven raised an eyebrow at the mess but decided to ignore it for the moment. She changed quickly using her powers to hold her blanket in front of Red X and then teleported them to the crime.  
>"Mostly because it's easier to explain," she said dodging a fist from Billy. Red X jumped back and sat cross legged on a chair and watched. Once Raven had knocked Billy over her, she turned to him and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Are you going to help?" She asked and he shook his head.  
>"Why? I'm not really on your side, remember?" he answered and Raven dodge Adonis who went to hit her. Off in the distant Red X could see Cyborg fighting Gizmo, Beast Boy against Private Hive, Robin against Mammoth and Wykkyd holding back Angel and Seemore who Red X thought was on their team.<br>He shook his head, the Titans were outnumbered by a few and with Billy being able to copy himself they shouldn't of stood a chance. But Red X had seen on many occasions the Titans beat Hive Five and sent them packing.  
>"Get off," Red X turned his head to Raven's voice and saw Adonis above her with a leery grin. He'd heard Adonis telling them he'd love the chance to have Raven tied down and at the moment he had it. Red X always thought it was sick and this time was no difference.<br>"I think you're outnumbered," he said as he flipped behind the chair and smashed it down onto Adonis's back. Raven stood up brushing herself off and looking at him.  
>"What made you change your mind?" she asked.<br>"I don't like people beating up my girlfriend," he shot back as he dodge an attack from Adonis.  
>"I'm not your-"Red X teleported to the others and didn't manage to catch the rest of what Raven had said. He knew, of course, what she was going to say but he doubted it would matter. He liked thinking of her that way and with how they were acting before it seemed likely to happen in the future.<br>Red X grabbed Gizmo's back pack as he teleported and attached it too Mammoth then pressed a button that made him shoot off the ground. He could hear both their cries as he teleported in front of a green bear and took the shield away from the man in yellow. He threw it back at him and then kicked square in the jaw before teleporting and using a sticky X on Seemore and another on Angel. It wrapped around her body tightly. Red X turned around just as Mammoth landed on Gizmo and Private Hive dropped. He bowed at the dropped jaws and smiled.  
>Raven teleported from where she was and teleported him away quickly.<br>"What, you knew I was a show off," he said as a defence. Raven nodded and pointed at the mirror in her room. Red X moved to it and went pale as he released he was still in jeans and a top. Luckily he had a mask on but it didn't change the fact that he was also wearing the X belt and they'd all seen the X's he was throwing.  
>"Umm, Umm, Umm," he couldn't think of a sentence.<br>"See what happens when you're showing off?" Raven asked with a sound of amusement in her tone. Red X nodded and turned back to her.  
>"What am I going to do, I just went around as a normal person with bad ass skills. They're going to know it was me, who else is both good looking and good at fighting," he said pacing.<br>"Glad to see were self-indulging," Raven mumbled.  
>"I know, I could say how amazing I was at beating all the bad guys in a few seconds but I'm not. It's not like your <em>team <em>needed the help or anything… hey… now everyone will know I'm a really, really good looking guy so that's a plus," Red X sat on her bed.  
>"Not at all arrogant," Raven muttered joining him on the bed.<br>"I hate being a show off Raven, but I see all those people who wish they could be as good looking as myself and as great at steal and fighting and I think, I need to be the best for them, show them what it's like being a god,"  
>"And now you're a god. Really?"<br>"Come on, can't you see how godlike perfect I am?"  
>"I figured a god would be able to solve any problem,"<br>"I can, give me a problem and I'll fix it,"  
>"Fix Speedy, Wykkyd and yourself so you can touch me," Red X pouted slightly.<br>"Give me an _easy and none magical _problem and I'll fix it," he said again.  
>"World hunger,"<br>"Look point me to a leaky tap or a broken door and I'll fix it," he fell back onto the bed.  
>"A broken door or busted pipe, weird I think they have people for that. Why would a god be placed in the same ranks of average people? Surely you'd have better skills," Raven said and Red X grunted.<br>"I could figure out who was in your room for you," he muttered and Raven thought about it for a moment.  
>"Okay," she said and he sat up and looked at her.<br>"And in return you'll take your top off for me?" a book crushed into his face.  
>"I think your perfect godlike face has just of smashed," Raven said and Red X shook his head.<br>"What about stay another night at my place?" he asked and she thought about it for a moment and nodded. Red X jumped up happier than ever.  
>"And if I can figure it out first and what they took you have to give being good… <em>this <em>type of being good a shot," Raven said. Red X sighed but nodded his head before teleporting away.

Speedy was back in jump and rode down the streets towards the tower on his bike. Bumble Bee thought it would be easier for him to go on his own. The streets were a little foggy and the lamps only made it look cold as he rode through the fog. The tower illuminated the ocean giving it a glow. Speedy thought about how much he wished he could bring Raven here and walk side by side, hand in hand down the beach.  
>A small part of the ground parted as he approached and he rode through the tunnel and into the tower grange. Speedy throw his leg back over the seat and made his way to the lounge, leaving his helmet, gloves and jacket behind. He walked in. Red X was in his normal suit and talking to Cyborg, Beast boy and Robin were playing and Wykkyd and Raven weren't in the room. He'd seen Starfire on his way up and knew she'd be off in her room.<br>He headed for Raven's room first figuring she could just ask her _boyfriend _for a list of the ingredients. It was so stupid. The thought of Raven and Wykkyd still together. He didn't want to hate her but the idea of her being with Wykkyd killed him.  
>Speedy knocked on the door and Raven opened it with a smile that faded to something smaller when she saw him. She might never know how much this hurt.<br>"Speedy, I thought you'd left," she said looking down at the ground.  
>"I needed to talk to you, Bee let me drive back," he answered and looked over her to the room. He thought he might see Wykkyd but instead he saw a large mess. "May I come in or are you and Wykkyd having too much fun," he said grumbly. Raven stepped aside but looked somewhat confused.<br>"Why would you think Wykkyd was in here?" she asked shutting the door and picking up a pile of books.  
>"Looks like you were studying, maybe you two were trying to fix <em>his <em>mess," Speedy said helping her carry some books to the case.  
>"No, someone broke into my room and messed it up and Wykkyd and I haven't spoken since he did this," she said. Speedy dropped the books he was holding out of shock and happiness. Raven turned and glared at him as she picked them back up.<br>"Sorry it's just I thought that…," Speedy trailed off and picked up more books.  
>"You thought that Wykkyd and I were still together even after what he did," she answered back.<br>"And that you'd kill anyone in here that didn't have your permission but mostly the first one," he said.  
>"I will eventually have a word with the intruder," she finished stacking the books and moved onto the jars.<br>"Not that I'm complain, but why don't you use your powers to clean the mess?"  
>"I counting everything and making sure every item is here. I could do that with my powers but there's a chance I could miss something," she replied.<br>"Ah… fun," he said as he sat on the ground and watched for ten minutes as she cleaned. Once everything was done he looked around. "You missed one," he said pointing to the white book that sat oddly in the corner of her room with a chest sitting on top of it. Raven shrugged and sat in front of him.  
>"I think that book deserves it. Horribly read," Speedy laughed and Raven smiled.<br>"I found a way to fix this, a woman owes Jinx a favour and said she'd fix me. I only need some of your blood and a list of what Wykkyd used," Raven sat there silently and Speedy thought for a moment that Raven didn't by it.  
>"Could she do it for anyone else?" Speedy shook his head. He figured she would with the same conditions but he really, <em>really <em>didn't want her too.  
>"No, Jinx said she'd do this for me but that was it," he said and Raven nodded as she stood and went to a cupboard. She pulled a blade out and a small jar and cut across her hand causing Speedy to wince and run up to her. "Rea, what are you doing," he asked as he watched the blood drip into the bottle.<br>"Giving you blood for the spell," she replied.  
>"Yeah but that looks like it will hurt and scar, we could have just gotten a needle," he said but Raven shook her head and opened her palm. Her hand healed and she wiped the blood off before handing him the bottle.<br>"I can heal myself remember?" she said and Speedy just looked at her.  
>"Why is Red X still here?" he asked.<br>"Red X is staying to find out how to fix this as well and I think he might want to join our side," Raven sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her.  
>"I thought I'd be like him once. A bad guy. It was after I joined Green Arrow. I started to feel like he cared more about the cowl then me and I turned to drugs," Speedy sat next to her. "I kept it from him for quite some time but eventually both he and Green Lantern found out and I was put into a helping program, after I got better I was kicked off the team and headed down here. I didn't think I'd be a hero again till I joined teen titans," Raven listened and placed a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "It doesn't matter now of course. It's all in the past and I have better stories anyway. Like how I meet Robin, that's funny and how I tricked Aqualad into eating fish, again funny," Raven smiled but still left her hand were it was. Speedy knew his attempt to seem less depressive were not really working.<br>"You don't have to pretend around me. I know what you've been through Speedy, I can feel it hanging on your emotions like a weight," Raven said.  
>"Wanna here how I got Robin in trouble with Bats," he asked still changing the subject. Raven nodded and leaned her head on his shoulder while he shot off into this whole story. "Robin and I were in Gotham. Green Arrow and Batman thought it was about time we show we could do things on our own. We were up against a two bit circus show that could bend every which way. During the middle of the fight we got into an argument over who had the better mentor. You'd think it would be easy but we both kept insisting the others mentor was the better. Robin made arguments for Green Arrow and I made Arguments for Batman. At the time neither of us were paying much attention and Ragdoll managed to run into a ware house. We followed him and found a drug market and weapons hid out for the penguin. Some guy with a thick Russian accent came at us with a weird knife thing and said he was going to cut us up while Ragdoll bolted out the back door. Robin and I bolted out after Ragdoll and the Russian guy followed. Batman told us to retreat and I ducked into a side street and found him and Arrow waiting but Robin keep going.<br>When they managed to beat them both up we were brought back to the cave and Robin had a full lecture about not listen and then he stormed off. I was about to leave with Arrow when Batman walked over. I figured I was going to get yelled at too but instead he said he is the better mentor.  
>I got in the car with Arrow who gave me a list of reason why he was better the whole drive home," Raven nodded and Speedy looked down at her, she'd move so she was laying on her bed with her head on his leg. This was what Speedy had wanted. Moment's like this with Raven.<br>"Robin told me it was you who got told off by Arrow," Raven mumbled.  
>"Okay, fine neither of use listened and we both got yelled at but the point reminds the same," he muttered. Raven got up and smiled at him.<br>"Wanna get dinner before talking to Wykkyd?" she asked and he nodded. Speedy headed out the door with Raven at his side.

_'__Isn't this fun Wykkyd, I knew you wanted me…,' _Wykkyd shook the thought as he stepped into his room '_we both know this is for the best…,' _he growled and held the back of his head, gripping into the hair tightly as he slid down the wall. _'I'm not going to just go away…,' _Wykkyd felt tears streaming down his face and pain, lots of pain.

Early

_Angel dropped into the room that had both Seemore and Wykkyd in it. They'd been discussing a book Wykkyd had taken from Raven's room and how it could help.  
>"Isn't this fun Wykkyd, I knew you wanted me and now there's no one left for you to be with," Angel said as she moved over. Wykkyd had held up his hands ready to fight but Seemore grabbed them and held them behind his back. Wykkyd watched as Angel walk over in that tight dress and felt her peck his lips. He bit her's hard causing her to fall back.<br>"I don't know why you try to get away from me… we both know this is for the best," she said and Seemore pushed him to a bed. She tied him down so easily and grabbed a knife from a bag. Billy was there taking out a weird chip thing and holding it out. "I'm not going to just go away Wykkyd. Here's the deal. You come back and be with me or I attach this to your brain and you'll become mind," she said as she dug the knife into his temple. He'd tried not to scream but it was all he wanted to do. Of course no sound came out.  
>Angel sat on the edge of the bed and told the others to leave. She undid the rope that tied him down and let him sit. She knew he wanted to attack her and rip her to piece but also knew he wouldn't.<br>"Kiss me," she whispered to him and he turned away. "I could have them back in here with in second, I could kill Raven without hesitation… Do as I damn well say," she growled and slapped him hard over the face. She hadn't bothered to put the knife down so she cut across his cheek leaving a long gash. He leaned in and titled her head up placing his lips on her. Angel kissed him back more urgently and he gripped her arms tightly digging his nails into her. She knew he was trying to scare her into leaving so she didn't even think of the pain and started to push him down.  
>Wykkyd cut the kiss and tried backing away. He was still afraid of her and only did what he had too. She growled and pointed at the bed but his head shook and he got up to run. Angel stood and used her shoulder to knock him down. She straddled him and crushed her lips on his hoping to teach him a lesson but he only struggled.<br>When she had pulled away it was only to call Seemore and Billy who came in and held his legs and arms down while she used the knife to cut his top open. Wykkyd had been crying and was shaking and pushing at her. He was begging for her to just leave but she refused.  
>She'd had him alone for five painful minutes when Cyborg came in to get him for dinner. Cyborg shot his cannon and they retreated. <em>

_He'd been stitched up and was now sitting there looking at the deep cuts that covered his torso. Cyborg knew what she'd wanted and didn't bother to bug him with small questions. _

Now

Wykkyd was still crying and in a state of panic. He feared for Seemore and his other friends and he feared for Raven and his own life. Angel made it perfectly clear that she wasn't just going to stand by while Wykkyd had a happy life.  
>He jumped as someone knocked lightly at the door. Wykkyd stood shakily and made his way over. He caught sight of his reflection and stopped mid-step. His eyes looked dull and his skin was in the middle of looking pale and greyish. His shirt was still slashed open and you could make out all the small scaring and Angel's name written over his heart. He remembered sitting there and clawing at it so now you couldn't read the name but it didn't change the fact that it was still there. He looked at the mirror more closely. Sweat was dripping from him and dark rings sat under his eyes, his hair was flattened and stuck against his scalp and he was shaking so fast he thought his body might fall to pieces.<br>He opened the door and Speedy seemed ready to bite his head off till he laid eyes on the beaten Demon. Raven's mouth hung open and her eyes widen. He threw the door open and wondered into his room again dropping onto the floor and curling slightly. Raven was at his side in seconds and being careful not to touch his skin while Speedy just stood there.  
>"Well you look like crap," Speedy said stepping in finally.<br>'I guess you'd know, it's how you look most days,' Wykkyd shot back.  
>"And yet I get all the girls,"<br>'Except the one tending to me at the moment, she doesn't like you that way,'  
>"She doesn't even want you anymore," Speedy yelled.<br>'Yes, true, but she's never wanted you,'  
>"She does she just doesn't think she does,"<br>'Now that's funny but I think it's more like you want her too and she just wants you to walk off the tower roof,'  
>"At least I don't have to poison the competition to keep her… not that you managed to do it right,"<br>'At least I've managed to have her in my bed for a night,' the room went quiet and Speedy just stood there with his jaw locked. Raven looked between them with a bewilder expression on her face.  
>"What's going on? Speedy," Raven asked confused. It seemed to stink into Speedy that Raven was only hearing his side of the conversation.<br>"You're Ex just told me about you and him having sex," Speedy was grinding his teeth and straining himself to keep a stern look and to keep himself from attacking Wykkyd. He turned on his heels "I have to go," Speedy walked out of the room and into Seemore's old bedroom.  
>Raven was about to speak when they heard a few crushes and a TV flew at the wall near Wykkyd's door. Raven used her powers to shut the door as Speedy cursed and throw another item. She turned to Wykkyd with a fierce look donning on her face.<br>"Why did you tell him that?" Raven was growling now. "It's not even truth, yes we did stuff but nothing that… involved," she said and her jaw become very tight.  
>'I said we were in bed together, not that we'd slept together,' he answered and stood up peeling the top off and removing his cowl. He moved to a dresser and pulled a top from the draws.<br>"It's close enough don't you think? Do you think? You certainly weren't when you made it so no one could touch me," she yelled and he shrugged pulling the top over his head. Raven looked at him and waited but just kept himself busy with other things. Like cleaning the small mess in his room and changing the sheets on his bed. She sighed and moved over to him. "I need a list of everything you used on them… and I want my potions book back," she said and he nodded and handed the small black book to her before grabbing a pencil and writing. He handed her the list and she turned.  
>'I love you,' Raven turned around and just stared at him. She hadn't words for what he'd just said. She left the room without reply and shut the door. Wykkyd sat on the ground and looked at the spot where she'd stood with tears framing his face. 'I love you so much,'<p>

She promised me. She come to house and offered me a deal, my father's minions for a chance to have the boy no one could have. The blonde agreed but she hadn't used them and hadn't gotten what the blonde girl what she wanted.  
>The blonde stalked down the stair and into the main room of the Hive Five. She screeched Angel's name and stampeded through the boys who adored her.<br>"Yes Kitten," Angel asked as she fixed her outfit.  
>"You promised me Robin and where is he. Still at Titan Tower," she bellowed, Angel shrugged.<br>"I'm not ready for him yet, that's all Kitten," Angel replied.  
>"I want him NOW!" she screeched. Angel shook her head and held a hand too her forehead.<br>"A week days," Angel walked to the boys. "A week and we'll have beaten the titans," the boys cheered and Angel smile. Kitten sulked back to her car that waited outside and looked at her phone. No missed calls and no messages. Fang wasn't coming back this time.

He growled, His little demon had thrown the chest down and left him there, the weight crushing a bit of his spine. If he had teeth to grit he would do just that. But as it was he was a book and had what only a book had.  
>Raven joked and spoke to friends, made deals and gave her affection out. He wanted her. He still wanted her like he always had. That little demon wouldn't be handing her affection out soon. It would belong to him. <em>She <em>would belong to him.

**Okay so I think this is two in one night, although I only worked so hard to finish this one because someone sent a review (An awesome person called Samuel The Optimist / AloneInThisWorld). I need these reviews, they make me want to work harder.  
>Anyway so would love to know what people think and if anyone has read my other one Book of Knoll that has a kind of crossover with once upon a time and frozen I just like to say now the last chapter or so will be removed… at some point… because I'm re-writing them. I don't think it has anywhere near enough feeling and the fact is, it started to bore me. If the writes bore than the readers will probably be bored too.<br>As for this story, I know who Raven will be with and I know where I'm heading for the most part. Spoiler, I plan on killing Angel, bloody and painful… but also funny… with clowns… and candy… and pink flamingos. No not really, but I still hate her. A character that maybe has ten camos and maybe a minute at max of air time managed to make me hate them. That's real skill.  
>Speedy, Robins, and Red X back stories might be different to their real life (Same as Raven's) but I am trying to keep some of it close.<br>Lastly I really don't know if anyone notices these things but I have been slipping in a lot of camos and other things, like the Russian is the twin from the batman game Arkham City and Ragdoll from The Batman series and Penguin and Jason Todd and Speedy being addicted to drugs and being caught by Green Arrow and Green Lantern and I think I might have others. So you know… those are fun too look for. **


	12. Chapter 12

Speedy slumped on the couch in the main room. He watched Raven and Red X telling jokes with each other and holding hands. Red X always wore gloves so he could hold her hand. Nobody else really noticed the times he'd take her hand and pull her away so they could talk in private.  
>Robin had told Speedy about Red X joining them during a fight. He wore normal clothes but he still helped them stop the Hive Five. And now he was helping a lot more. Most of the titans had no idea why Red X was suddenly on their side. No one apart from Wykkyd and Speedy could see it.<br>Raven would laugh around him, she's smile. The moment he actually walked into a room her eyes lit up. She was falling for him… falling in love with him. Speedy knew Red X was already in love with her. He knew they were already together even if she didn't realise it.  
>He could have left whenever he'd wanted. He could have gone to the witch and been healed already, then he'd be back here and showing Raven who she should really be with. And he had planned to do just that. By the lunch he'd be walking out the door and by dinner he'd be walking back through them.<br>"Hey," Raven said as she dropped on the couch next to him. He'd notice this change day's a go but only now did you really notice. Her cape was a light purple and the smile on her face barely ever dropped.  
>"You know I'm leaving in less than an hour right?" he said, reminding her of the promise she'd made to spend all day with him.<br>"No, it's only… Oh," she turned back to him after seeing the clock on the wall. Her eyebrows knotted together and looked like she was trying to figure out what had happened.  
>"It's okay, you were busy," he said as he fixed himself up. He flick dust off and turned to see her properly. "Are you still busy or can we spend some time together?" he asked.<br>"No, I'm not busy, what would you like to do?" Raven asked. Speedy looked at her hands for a moment and then smile.  
>"Come with me," he said standing and heading down to the garage. Raven looked around for a moment then back to him.<br>"You want to fix cars?" she said, an eyebrow raised slightly. He shook his head and slipped his gloves and jacket on. Raven stood there waiting patiently. He slipped his fingers into hers and at first she flinched thinking of the no touching rule but then saw the gloves. She looked at the smile on his face and titled her head to the side.  
>"I saw Red X grab your hand and released you could touch as long as skin didn't. The one thing I've wanted since I came back to the tower, was to just hold your hand," he told her and then, keeping hold of her hand, moved to Cyborgs car.<br>"That's actually the sweetest thing I've ever heard," she said. He turned the stereo on and at first it played some type of rap song on a high volume but Speedy turned it down and found classical music. His hands moved to her waist and he pulled her closer and held one hand. He swayed and watched the light blush that covered her face. "Are we… dancing?" she said sounding very astonished.  
>"I believe we are," he replied. Raven swayed with him and followed his lead when he stepped. She keep in time and found herself staring at him in complete shock. He didn't really strike her as the dancing type.<br>After almost twenty minutes he pulled her to the car. He sat down in the passage seat and pulled her onto his lap. His hand was placed on her leg and he keep his eyes on hers.  
>"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said still keeping his gaze. Raven blushed and turned away and his hand pulled her back. "And now your even more beautiful," he said and his gloved hand caressed her cheek. Raven had to look away, she needed to but he refused to let her.<br>"Speedy, what if it doesn't work?" she asked keeping her voice low.  
>"Then I'll find another way, and if that doesn't work I'll look for another. I'll never stop trying to fix this and the moment it's fixed I'm going to come here and I'm going to win your heart," his voice was firm and he didn't look away nor falter in his voice. Raven sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder being very careful of his skin.<br>"Your quite the charmer, a girl could get used to it you know. A man doing everything and anything in his power to be by her side," Raven breathed in deeply. The smell of fruity soup was all that was there.  
>"I have to go, please wait," he whispered and stood. She'd know what he meant the moment he said it but she didn't answer.<br>Speedy got on his bike and waved at her one last time before speeding off. He took the roads sharply. He wanted to be as quick as he could, he couldn't risk Raven saying yes to Red X.

The gravestone had popped out of the ground after they'd left and it still stood there. He really hadn't been sure why he expected it to be gone, he just did.  
>Speedy placed a gloved hand on the stone and it snuck into the ground like before and the swirling staircase appeared. He cut the motor and threw his leg over before heading down into the dark abyss. He followed his way down the path. The touches only lighting as he placed a foot on the threshold of darkness. And he came to the man with the stretched-webbed face. He stepped aside allowing Speedy to pass. Speedy walked down the narrow edges of the path hoping lava wouldn't just spit at him and he pushed the heavy doors open.<br>The room was still filled with substances of magical desire and the witch stood by the large pot in the centre. He walked over to her and pasted the two things she'd asked for.  
>"What would I be giving up," Speedy asked and he swore he could <em>hear <em>the smile cracking over her face.  
>"You're ability to say no," the witch replied simply. Speedy didn't understand it and didn't care. Not anymore. He wanted Raven. "The ability to stop, say no or even fight it," she continued and he just shrugged. He still had no clue what she was going on about.<br>"Deal," he said and her smiled grow judging by the cracking. The wrap that covered her face flew over and it revealed the bony and cracked skin of the old woman. Her cheeks looked hollow and pushed in like she'd been sucking it in and her lips where so dry they'd lost all colour. Her eyes where dull and looked painful and her nose was thin, really thin.  
>She moved over and picked up a small bottle and threw it in before grabbing Speedy's hand in her two bony hands and forcing her fingers through the skull. He screamed and tried to pull away as she wiggled her fingers and touched his brain. His hands enclosed her wrist and now he could feel just how bony she was. It was sick. Like a thin piece of paper or that feeling of silk against something hard. Her fingers drew out with another small bottle and she threw it in to the pot.<br>"What the hell did you just do," Speedy screamed and fell back. She was taking deep breathes from the pot and Speedy decided it was time to bolt. He ran for the door but they slammed shut.  
>"You asked to be healed, I took my payment," her voice was sweet and when he turned she was no longer that bony witch but a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and a white dress. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her face looked flawless. "I need the payments to keep myself looking young," she said with a small giggle. Speedy moved back over being very careful around her.<br>"Okay, next time warn a person, tell them you're going to force you're fingers into their head," Speedy said as he reached the pot.  
>"Did I hurt you?" he rolled his eyes and stood there while she collected things and placed them in a small mixing bowl. "Most people don't agree to my terms, it takes two payments to get what I want and the last person that had been here was Wykkyd. He gave his voice to me for me to bring his sister back to life," she said and smiled. "Love is a powerful thing, isn't it," Speedy nodded.<br>"Yep, that's why I'm here. I can finally be with Raven and the best part is, the only others who love her can't touch her. Wykkyd used that damn crap on me and Red X tricked him into drinking it himself," Speedy said smiling with his hands crossed over his chest.  
>"You said others," she pointed out pouring the blood into the mix.<br>"Yeah, Red X loves her, I think she'd date him if he could touch her. They smile at each other when no one's looking and hold each other's hands when one has gloves on. Raven's eyes even light up when she sees him. Too bad for him, eh. He was busy eating chocolates that had the crap cooked into them when me and Wykkyd were fight," Speedy smile. The only thought on his mind was him and Raven.  
>"Cooked into chocolates?" the witch asked.<br>"Yeah,"  
>"As in actually cooked with heat and then frozen?" she asked again<br>Speedy nodded "Yep, cooked in heat and then chilled,"  
>"Huh," she said and went back to work. Speedy looked at her for a moment and could see the smile.<br>"What?"  
>"Once a potion is cooked, one's that have blood, they become void. Red X is in no way affected by the potion and is free to touch the girl when he feels like it," Speedy looked at her and then looked at the ground. "Tough huh, you could drink this and never tell the one you love or you could tell her and watch her walk away from you in another man's arms," the woman said.<br>"She wouldn't know that I'd know. Even if she eventually found out there be no proof that I knew," he replied.  
>"Then don't tell her," the witch passed him the drink and moved off to a book. "Of course you know she will know, it would be small things that give it away and she'll end up resenting you for it,"<br>He drink for glass, almost throwing the liquid back up as he did. "She'll never know and am I right in assuming that you'll never tell her," Speedy said placing it down.  
>"It's not me I'd be worried about. If anything I'd fear the book," she said snapping her book shut and walking off.<p>

After Speedy had left Red X walked in and pulled Raven to him before teleporting. She looked quickly around and smile. She was at his house and on the table was a beautiful roast. She looked at the red roses that sat in a vase and all the red petals over the ground, table and chairs. The room was lit buy thousands of candles and she could hear something in the background that sounded classic.  
>"Only the best for my girlfriend," Red X said sitting down in front of his plate.<br>"I'm not-"  
>"Take a seat beautiful," he said cutting her off. Raven should be used to it by now.<br>"You've out done yourself," She mumbled. Red X smiled and looked around.  
>"I have haven't I," he said smiling. "I'm the most romantic person you'll ever meet," he smiled and Raven had a quick look at him. He still covered his eyes but today he was wearing a black suit.<br>"Going somewhere?" she asked and he dropped his smile.  
>"Can't I just look nice for you," he asked and Raven smiled.<br>"Good point, wait here," she teleported away. Red X sighed and poured them a drink before standing and looking for something to go. He hadn't realised how dependent on Raven's company he'd become. She was the only person he spent time with and he was leaving his life behind to do it.  
>He pulled out his phone and saw missed calls from people of importance. People who keep him with plenty of money and people who don't take kindly to double-crossers. He was a double-crosser now. He was the one spending all his free time with a hero.<br>"Sorry about that, I thought it was only fair I got to look nice too," He looked up and suddenly didn't care. He was more than happy to be a traitor if it meant this. Raven was standing there in a black dress. It stopped just above her knees and sat against her bust. Her arms and neck were covered by a lace in a light shade and she wore black heels.  
>"Remember when I said beautiful before. Forget it. I think godlike would be a better word," he said moving over to her and taking her hand. He'd thrown on black gloves for this reason. She smiled as he spun her around. "Yep god…, god. You're the god of beauty and I'm a worshiper," he said as he brought her back over to the table. They sat and ate together.<br>About the half way mark he'd started talking.  
>"After I stole the suit I meet a man called Slade. He actually said I should be his apprentice or something like that. It's not that I wasn't flatter… it's just… I wasn't. I wasn't looking to serve anyone. I headed back to Gotham before actually attacking you guys. I tracked down the guy that held me hostage and I made him talk. He told me about how the men followed my mother home, that she hadn't even managed to swallow one pill before they injected her with some chemical.<br>It was a hit. A man wanted her body to run test on. Some guy called Johnathon Crane. I found him in Arkham Asylum. He was a doctor there but all his more forgettable patience had gone missing. Crane was crazy and obsessed. He was testing them to see what type of fears they had. When I broke in to the Asylum he was being treated. They said he'd created a fear toxic and was calling himself the Scarecrow. I broke into his cell when everyone had left and spoke to him. Scarecrow told me my mother's body was incompatible with the work he was doing and that he'd sent it off to Starling City. He'd given the body to some new guy by the name of Vertigo. He was harder to track down. When I found him he'd said the shipment had never arrive," Raven nodded.  
>"So where you able to find her body?" She asked.<br>"Yeah, I did. I found the boat it had been put on and found out that it had been blown up by Riddler. I actually I guess that means I didn't find the body as such. But I have a good feeling it's in the ocean… I did find Riddler though, I went to fight him. I wanted to beat up and murder everyone who had taken her away from me. She might have given me up but something had always nagged me. Riddler didn't even shake as I run towards him. Just before I hit him though he stop me.  
>'What a remarkable woman your mother was, one of the best in her own field,' he'd said. I didn't even hit him. I doubled over in laughter and looked at him like the nutcase he was. 'That woman on the other hand, the one paid too look after you was just… appalling,' that's the line that got me. He said nothing more. He got into his green van and drove off," Red X looked up at Raven. "You know I don't think I talk this much. Whenever I'm with you though I just feel I can say anything,"<br>"You can, I won't judge you. So this other mother than… did you meet her," Raven asked. By now she had finished and was just fixated on listening to him.  
>"No, I found nothing on my birth, my mother or even the one I'd lived with. It was like I didn't exist. I spoke to villains though. Penguin said she was the most horribly woman to walk the earth, Joker said she was amusing… along with trying to kill me… Freeze said she had an odd fixation with diamonds, and Poison Ivy said that she and Harley knew her well at one point but she'd never wanted a child. She'd given me up to protect me," he stood collecting plates and Raven helped.<br>"What about Riddler, did he know much more?" Raven asked as they washed the dishes.  
>"Ah, well when I managed to truck him down he only made jokes and was busy dealing with the Identity Thief to help," he said.<br>"What jokes could he make about someone you didn't know?"  
>"You know the usually. Your mother was a woman of the night, she had an odd love for shinny objects and cat, and according to his jokes I was Batman's real son. The failed moments of a one night stand," Raven tilted her head in confusion. "Catwoman, he said my mother was Catwoman, can you believe it," he threw his hands up in a huff and crossed them over his chest. Raven laughed.<br>"You know I could believe that, she's arrogant and has a thing for playing both good and evil, she has a thing for a superhero, she's great a stealing and wears black… like mother like son," Red X glared at her, she could feel it through the mask.  
>"I hate cats," he muttered.<br>"Funny, if she was you're mother and left you than clearly you'd take it out by hating something she loves. In this case, cats,"  
>"Fine but other than those five things where nothing alike," he stated.<br>"She has black hair and high cheek bones and so do you… and I bet you have green eyes too," he grumbled something and pulled her close to him.  
>"No, she's not my mother, okay," Raven nodded but didn't hid the smile that had peeled over her face.<br>He pulled her into the lounge, were more petals covered the ground and more candles lit up the room. The couch was gone and the TV wasn't in here. It was just a library now. Book cases lining all but one of the walls. A globe near the window with a two seater couch underneath. A table on the other side with a player on it. Raven smiled and let him guide her into a dance. It was much faster than the one with Speedy but was also more interment. Red X held her closer to him and was less afraid about touching her. All the times they had spent driving the other one crazy had turned out to be a good thing. Neither one of them freaked out as much.  
>"Isn't this perfect. Us together in each other's arms without a care," he mumbled as his hand slide lower down her back. Usually she wouldn't allow such a move but right now she didn't care.<br>"You know, Wykkyd and Speedy are going to find a way to fix themselves. They'll actually be able to hold my hand without the need of a glove and if you think they'll tell you you've got another thing coming," Red X tighten his grip and titled her chin up.  
>"Even if they fix themselves I won't let either touch you," he leaned in close to her "You're reserved for me," His hand dropped lower and he lifted her up so she was against his waist. Raven kept her hands on his shoulders as he carried her to the couch.<br>"What are you doing?" she asked. He sat down and let her sit over him, her legs on either side of his waist. He could see it in her eyes how vulnerable she felt. He picked up a box and handed it to her. A black pair of silk gloves sat inside. She smiled and slipped them on and his hands that had been resting at the hem of her dress slipped under. Raven froze as he moved his hands up further. He could see how scared she was right now and could feel her twitch. As he moved further her hands dropped and she held him where he was. She was breathing really fast and looked panicked.  
>"What's wrong?" Red X asked as he lifted her hand with one of his, leaving the other<br>where it was. He kissed the glove hand lightly and over every knuckle. Raven brows furrowed together and she pushed his hand away. She got up and moved back a few spaces, peeling the gloves off and letting them drop.  
>"This was wrong, I shouldn't be here," she mumbled. Red X shoot up and bolted to her grabbing her hands before she could leave. She pushed against him but he refused to budge.<br>"Raven talk to me, what's wrong?"  
>"You," she let tears slid out and found herself kneeling on the ground. "We can't keep pretending, you and me can't be together," she whimpered.<br>"Sunshine I'm working on a cure I swear," he said holding her but she shook herself away.  
>"No, not because of that, you're the bad guy, nothing could make me forget that, the moment your fixed you'll be back to being Red X again. I can't take that risk. I'm the hero and you're the villain," she didn't let him speak, she teleported away.<br>Red X picked up the gloves and looked around for her. He knew she wasn't there but he still needed to look. He sighed. "I don't want to be the villain,"

Raven was back in the tower and allowing tears to fall freely down her face. Red X was what she wanted and she knew it. She was willing to be with him even after all he'd done but at the same time she wasn't willing to be with him. Not knowing that if it was her or Red X he'd choose being Red X.  
>She couldn't stop crying however, she needed to cry. She'd just lost him without even the joys of being with him. When her and Wykkyd broke up she barely felt a tear, Wykkyd had always been so physical. But leaving Red X that was another thing all together. She'd actually gotten to know him. She'd convinced herself that he was a good guy and now she was hurting.<br>She'd seen him do good things after losing bets and for some reason she presumed he'd just join. _Snap_. Just like that. It was that damn bet he'd made. He would find out who destroyed her room and in return she'd stay at his. But if she figured it out first he'd have to fight on their side.  
><em>After two days he'd shown up with a smug smile and said he knew who was in there. She didn't even let him say Wykkyd's name, she said it and the book he stole and then the alarm rang.<br>_Raven threw Malchior's book across the room in anger and felt a bubble of laughter when it groaned. She sulked over to it and picked it up. The book made noises as she carried it back to the chest. She let it fall in, not bothering to be careful. It hit the sides of the chest and groaned loudly.  
>There was a knock at Ravens door. She cleared as many tears as possible before answering it. Speedy stood there with a smile on his face. His smile dropped the moment he saw the dress.<br>"You were with him weren't you, I asked you to wait and yet you were still with him," Speedy stepped in with out invitation and moved to the dresser.  
>"Yes, but's it's none of your business,"<br>"He can't touch you Raven, he can't hold your hand or even give you a proper hug. And if that's not enough he's a damn thief," Speedy said. "You should be with me, I'm the one that's good for you, I'm the one that's on the good side and I'm that one who loves you," Speedy growled as Raven stepped closer.  
>"Speedy, please calm down," Raven said in a calm tone.<br>"No, damn-it Raven, I wanted you and instead you flirt with Red X or are busy dating crazy demons, you seem to want everyone who isn't me and I'm sick of it," Speedy grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She pushed at him but he didn't let go.  
>"Speedy," Raven growled and threw her hand up to hit him but he grabbed it too.<br>"You're mine," he growled and shoved her up on top of the dresser. Her back smashed into the glass the ripped at her dress and cut small and swallow marks. His lips were on hers and his hands were everywhere. Raven tried to call her powers but he grabbed her wrist so tightly it hurt and her connection was lost. He pulled her off, still holding her wrist with one hand and with the other he searched for the zipper to the dress. Raven kicked his shin and moved away but he grabbed her hair as she ran and pulled her against him. She had her back pressed against him and his arm in circled her waist. His lips on her neck and his other hand undoing the dress. She tried to move so he bit down drawing blood. She screamed and pulled but he kept her tightly against him till the dress fell down the length of her body.  
>"Speedy stop," she pleaded but it didn't work. He forced her down to the bed, struggling, pushed her legs apart.<br>"You're not going to be Red X's or that damn demons," he said forcing her into another kiss. When he pulled away Raven heard something crack against his skull. He slipped off, falling onto the ground and Robin stood there holding Malchior's book. He helped Raven up and she pulled the blanket around herself.  
>"Are you okay," she shook her head and tears started to fall. Robin sat next to her and Beast Boy and Cyborg just stood there in shock.<br>"How did you know," she asked.  
>"You screamed. I heard it from the garage," Cyborg replied. "Sorry it took so long for any of us to get here," he muttered and moved into the room sitting beside her as well.<br>"So… he's cured then," Beast Boy asked as he stood at the door. Raven looked at Speedy and then nodded. She leaned her head on Robins shoulder and the others carried Speedy out.

He watched them remove the boy that had touched his woman. A small part of him smiled as he felt the blood sweeping into his pages. There was so much you could do with blood. You could control people, or change how they feel. You could turn them against their friends or create spells. But more importantly you could break curses.  
>He had a chance but it had to be soon. Once Robin left Raven dressed in her normal attire and then Malchior used the chance to break free. The book burst apart and rained down like confetti. Malchior looked at his hands, flesh. He was himself now. His true form. Not the one Roark had curse him too look like. No, this was his human form. The one all the girls in his time swooned over. He smiled. Raven was his it was only a matter of time.<p>

**Ta-da, let's see, Red X has been rejected and Speedy tried to rape Raven and now Malchior is free. Good thing I don't do drama.  
>Review or no more chapters…. Maybe. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

He ignored every last one of his friends as they told him to wait. He didn't stop to listen to them yell or even ask him why he did it. No, he got on his bike and floored it to the gravestone. His bike churned the dirty beneath and he pushed the gravestone down. He didn't even get off the bike. He drove down the stairs, the bumpiness of the ride only auguring him, and through the narrow path. The ripped skinned creature moved out in front but Speedy zoomed past him knocking him to the ground and slamming the bike into the gates. The large stone doors flew off and hit the far wall and Speedy's bike skidded across the ground.  
>The witch just stood there, a book open in one hand. She didn't even look up. She kept herself as posed as a statue was and as elegant.<br>"You're back," she said in her sweet voice. He was breathing so heavily now that his lungs felt like they'd over fill. His face was red and his veins where clear in his arms. The witch tossed the book to the ground and flicked a bit of gravel off her shoulder.  
>"What the hell did you do to me?" he screamed as he walked towards her. The ragged skinned creature stormed over to him and the witch held a hand out.<br>"Leave him, it's my fault," the thing turned and the witch smiled. "I did what I said I would. I made it so you touch Raven and took my reward in return," she said as if it meant nothing.  
>"What did you take," he screeched.<br>"You're ability to say no,"  
>"What does that even mean,"<br>"Ah, now that is a better question. Too bad you hadn't asked it sooner. What it means is that you no longer have will power. If you want something, you will take it. To explain for someone less intelligent, if you want to have any type of physical contact with Raven you will, if you want something that's sitting in a shop window you'll smash the glass and take it, if you want to use drugs you'll hunt them down and use them. Are we clear? You no longer have the ability to fight what you want," Speedy sat there on the ground with his head in his hands. He'd done everything he could to be with Raven and now he'd have to keep away from her just to make sure he didn't try to rape her. Such a cruel fate.  
>"I want it back," he said as he stood on shaky legs. The witch tilted her head to the side.<br>"I'd have to die for you to get it back, you'd have to kill me or give me something more powerful to replace it with," she said and Speedy smiled at her.  
>"As you said, I don't get a choice anymore," he ran forward and threw a punch through air. She appeared beside him but disappeared as he sent out another strike. She appeared to his left and then to his right. In front and behind. Speedy kept trying to grab her and was spinning in circles with no luck. He growled and closed his eyes and she appeared in front of him again and tilted her head.<br>His hand shot out and grabbed her neck tightening to a choke. He screamed and shot back. His hand was a pulsing and had a giant welt on it.  
>"You can't touch my skin and you can't hit me. I must say you're doing quite well," she said laughing.<br>"What would I be giving up," he asked and she smiled.  
>"The thing you value most,"<br>"Raven," he said and the witch nodded. He shook his head. This was her plan from the moment he step through those doors. He'd give up his free will and then he'd have to give up Raven.  
>"Well?"<br>"I'm not giving her up," he stormed out the doors leaving his bike. As he passed the creature a thought shoot into his mind and he turned and kicked it. The thing dropped into the lava. It howled and squawked and flatted its arms trying to get out. The witch appeared at her doorway and looked over to Speedy who'd already started walking.  
>In one day he'd tried to rape the woman he loved and now murder a wired monster looking thing. He climbed out the tunnel and found titans east, minus the twins, west, minus Raven and Jinx and Kid Flash all standing there with sneers on their faces. The first thought on his mind was if Ravens name was mentioned that person was going to be beaten into a blood pulp.<br>"Speedy we need to talk, you tried… you were going to rape Raven-," Speedy tackled Robin and started swinging punch after punch. It was like before with Raven. He knew what he was doing, he knew he'd should stop and yet his arms kept swinging.  
>It took all of them to pull him away and hold him and Robin stood there holding his nose and trying to stop the blood that was leaping out.<br>"Robin you're going to need stitches," Cyborg said. Robin growled and turned to Speedy.  
>"What the hell is wrong with you, first Raven, now me," Speedy snarl like an animal and tried to once again attack Robin but everyone was holding onto him. Jinx looked at the tunnel for a moment and then to Bee who seemed to be doing the same.<br>"You think the witch could have done this?" Bee asked.  
>"Of course," Jinx looked to Flash who let go and raced down the stairs. It only took a second for him to appear at Jinx's side again. "Well?"<br>"She said Speedy has no free will anymore, once he wants to do something he'll try to do it," Flash stated.  
>Speedy was bored and so very annoyed. He wanted to leave. So he would. He twisted his arms and wrenched them out of his old-friends hands before swing his leg under Bee. She hit the ground and he took his chance to swipe his hand at Aqualad's face, catching him along the eye. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran at him and he jumped over Beast Boy and placed a hand on Cyborgs back using it to propel him even further. He aimed a kick straight for Flash as he leaded, catching him over the jaw and forced the palm of his hand into Jinx's chin a few times. Robin wrapped his arms around Speedy's neck trying to slow him down. Speedy sent elbows into his face before kicking Beast Boy's shins.<br>"Dude, were only trying to help," Beast boy wailed and whimpered as he was kicked even harder in the same spot. Cyborg got his cannon ready but just as he shot Speedy kicked Beast Boy in front of the laser. Beast Boy was now on the ground and Cyborg shot again, this time managing to hit Robin who was flung over Speedy by his hair. Starfire swooped down and sent a hard punch to Speedy who dodged and ran at Cyborg.  
>Just as he was about to him Wykkyd faded out of the ground and sent a back hand into Speedy. Speedy growled and waited. As Starfire reached him he grabbed her hair and used it to spin her, letting go when she was going to hit them. All three tumbled to the ground and Speedy took off.<br>He jumped in Cyborgs car and sped down the streets and into the city. The two thing on his mind was how much he wanted Raven and how much he wanted to kill Red X.

Speedy had beaten all the titans and run off into the city. Wykkyd listen to Robin dolling out orders and then watched as they all scattered. He waited till no one could see him and walked down the stair. He reached the path and looked up. He paled a bit as the three headed python hissed at him. _Speedy must have taken the lift of the last Gate __K__eeper_, he thought to himself. Gate Keepers. He hated them. Once one dies another appears in the image of what the person fears most. In this case it was snakes. An animal that had plagued his own existence for years. His sister loved snakes and tortured him with them. She'd bring them into his room and leave them under the covers of his blanket. He never under stood her fascinations with such things.  
>He sighed and crossed the narrow path as the creatures hissed at him and snagged the air. Once past the gate he looked at the witch. She smiled.<br>"Elliot Knight as I live and breathe," she said sitting on the edge of a motorbike, no doubt Speedy's.  
>'I need,' she held her hands up.<br>"You want to be fixed," she held a small bottle "this is what remains of the potion I gave to Speedy. It'll work," she said.  
>'What's my payment?' he asked. She tapped her finger against her chin for a moment.<br>"I want to fly, but I don't have wings," she replied and laughed. "Get me wings,"  
>Wykkyd smiled darkly and tapped his figures against each other's. 'I can do that,'<p>

He watched as Angel smiled too herself as all of the Hive Five members struggled. She had everyone strapped down and ready for their upgrades. They be just like Seemore, a normal person till activated. Her little slaves.  
>Wykkyd had walked in and everyone stopped. Not once of the millions of times she'd said he'd come back did anyone believe her. They all figured she was his loony ex-girlfriend. But here he was.<br>"Wykkyd I knew you'd come back, I just knew it," her lips curved into a smile.  
>'You would have forced me to be with you, you would have killed Raven and anyone else I cared about, you planned on making it so I couldn't be with her and you took the last person I could trust away from me,' he screamed into her mind causing her and everyone else to wince.<br>"But you came back because let's face it, I'm the one you still love," Wykkyd laughed at this and moved forward.  
>'Actually, no,' his hand ripped straight through the shirt, skin, muscles and bones and clenched tightly around her heart. Angel looked at him and could see the blood that splatted onto him. He ripped his arm back. There was a load cracking noise followed by tearing and finally the <em>thump <em>of a body hitting the ground. Wykkyd held tightly onto the heart and squeezed till all the blood sweep to the floor.  
>'Anyone have any issues with me being leader,'<p>

He'd released the members and ordered Gizmo to remove the chip from Seemore's head. Billy had also been let down and was now recovering in his own bedroom.  
>It was funny. He remembered being one a member of this team and now he ruled it. He would have control of the Hive Five and still maintain his relationship with Raven, once he get her back. He could make sure villains were where he needed in order for him to have some time with Raven. His demoness queen.<br>The taste of her blood still lingered on his lips and the feel of her flesh was imprinted on his skin. He could remember every numbing sensation she made him feel. Every tingle sensation, every noise that begged to leave his lips. He'd have it all soon.  
>Wykkyd was wrapping Angel's body with a small smile. Angel had died so he could be with Raven. He teleported back to the witches' lair and carried her down. Once through the doors he threw the body to the ground.<br>'There, done,' he said. The girl pulled the wraps off and cut at Angel's wings before throwing him the small liquid. Wykkyd gulped it down and then moved closer to the witch. 'Are you going to tell me what else I've lost or am I going to have to guess,' he asked.  
>"There was nothing else. You got me wings nothing more," she said smiling. Wykkyd knew there was something else. Maybe a bit of his soul.<p>

Red X had been sulking in his room since she left. He was ready to give up the world for her and she'd just walked out. For the first time in forever he actually pitted himself.  
>There was a banging at his door but he didn't want to answer it. He didn't want to see people. He wanted to see Raven. His beautiful goddess. But the banging wouldn't stop and against any smart thought in his mind, he got up. He took in a deep breath and pushed the button that allowed the door to open.<br>A man in red and yellow outfit walked in with angry eyes and an even angrier look. His teeth were grinding together and his posture was slouching. Red X looked at him more closely to see blood on his shirt, knuckles and shoes.  
>"Speedy, what happened to you?" Red X asked. Speedy growled and jerked forward wrapping his hands tightly around Red X's throat.<br>"She's mine," he sneered and pushed further into his throat. Red X was restricting, he needed a damn breathe. He brought his arms up and hit the inner elbows on Speedy's arms causing them to bend. Red X cursed and gripped onto his wrist as he stepped onto Speedy's knee. He continued this, climbing up till he could flip himself over. Speedy lost hold but sent a punch into Red X's back. He hissed in pain and flung a kick round that missed. Speedy was already back enough the pull out his bow and arrow and set it in place. He fired off the first shot that exploded into the kitchen. The cupboard doors every dropped to the ground or hung loosely were they were.  
>"I just got that remodel," Red X hissed and turned but dropped to the floor as another arrow fired past him hitting the dining table. It smashed to pieces like the kitchen had and Red X found himself dodging the next arrow that hit the ground creating a large whole. Red X bolted into the newly revamped library and started pulling the books out of the left side. He couldn't remember which book opened the passage and at the moment he wasn't in the mood too look them over.<br>An arrow hit next to him sending the book case there into shards and another to his right that splintered and groaned. Red X dropped down as another arrow smashed were he stood.  
>"Will you stop bloody shooting arrows," Red X yelled and ducked behind the couch as the room was destroyed by arrows. "You're paying for all this, and I mean actually paying. We're talking thousands in repairs," the couch exploded and Red X smiled when he saw the empty quiver.<br>Red X run to the book case and pulled one book that was thick. It came out of the book case causing him to groan and reach for the next one. His head had titled as he reached up higher for the next one and Speedy fist's hit the wall where Red X head should have been. Red X elbowed backwards catching Speedy's jaw then pulled the book and the door opened. He bolted to the computer and typed in his name opening another door that sat in the corner of the room. Once in there he reached for a panel and scanned his hand that opened to the large vault, which explained the large, void space in his home. He stepped in and the door closed just as Speedy reached it.  
>Red X could hear him screaming and banging his hands on the wall. He heard a mutter and then footsteps. Red X decided it was better to stay here than to go out with the crazy. He actually wasn't sure why he hadn't really fought back. He was the showing off type but he just hadn't wanted to he supposed.<p>

Two hours had passed and Red X was now banging his head against the wall to past time. He hadn't heard anything but at the same time wouldn't risk going out. The past two hours a thought had plagued his mind. How on earth did Speedy know where he lived?  
>There was a banging noise again and Red X sighed. Was Speedy really back? Had he not destroyed enough of Red X life?<br>Red X laughed bitterly and started walking around the room. It held things that he'd kept a hold of. Jewels, paintings, sculptures and prized perceptions. He sighed, none of it seemed worth giving up Raven for.  
>The steel panelling showed his refection as he walked over. He smiled and looked at the belt to his costume and then something <em>clicked. <em>He was wearing the Red X costume. He had his teleportation belt on and he'd just stayed in here for two hours. He banged his head against the steel and pushed the X on his belt. Instantly he was at the Tower and in the main room. Most of the Titans were there and looked buries. Raven looked at him for a moment and then all the others seemed too noticed.  
>"Don't let me stop your meeting," Red X said as he moved over and sat next to Raven who scooted away from him.<br>"Were busy, what do you want," Robin said as he glared which was funny to Red X because his nose was all puffy, eyes were watery and he had dirt everywhere.  
>"Does anyone take you seriously?" Red X asked with a smirk.<br>"Speedy did this too him and tried to… attack me," Raven said.  
>"Oh so he is nuts… who told him where I lived?" Red X looked at Wykkyd than Raven and back to Wykkyd. They both shook their heads. Red X stared at Wykkyd, something was off about him.<br>"Who here knows where you live?" Robin growled.  
>"Well Vamps knows and so does my girlfriend here," Everyone shouted what at the same time and stared at Raven who was currently removing Red X's arm from around her.<br>"I'm,"  
>"Yep that's right Raven's my girlfriend and she's been hanging out at my apartment for days," he continued.<br>"I-,"  
>"Yep the luckily girl that gets to date me," Red X added. Raven opened her mouth to speak and Red X pulled her against him into a hug. "I thought you were upset with me you know. When I asked you to talk to Robin about letting me join his team for good and you stormed off after our dance,"<br>"He's not joining," Robin said.  
>"Well it's either that or you'll be suck having a villain hanging around," he added. Raven at this point decided it was best to cruel into a little shell and hid.<br>"Fine, whatever, I have bigger things to deal with," Robin turned away and went back to talking about their plan of attack. Speedy was a threat now.

Red X and Raven went back to his apartment. It was mostly destroyed and Speedy was gone. Raven sat on the middle of the floor and looked around at the carnage. Red X couldn't believe one, angry man had managed to do all this. His home was in ruins.  
>"I guess I'm going to need a place to stay now," he mumbled taking a seat next to her. She nodded and looked around.<br>"More than likely… did you mean what you said, about joining?" she asked and he nodded taking her hand.  
>"Yep, I want to be with my girlfriend," he replied and placed a hand on her lips as she went to say 'I'm not your girlfriend' this argument just kept going on.<br>"Why did you do that, every titan is going to think were actually dating now," she said straighten her hair and fixing up her clothes. He smiled.  
>"I want everyone to think that. I want the world to know you're mine," He kissed her knuckles and looked around again. "Where do you think Speedy went,"<br>"Could be anywhere, an idea just needs to float into his mind and he'll go after it,"  
>"And what about us," he asked.<br>"I'm not worried,"  
>"Is there any chance you'll get back with Wykkyd?" he asked. Raven turned to him with a smile.<br>"Jealous,"  
>"Actually, yea, I'm jealous of any guy who even lays a finger on you,"<br>"You shouldn't be,"  
>"But I am," Red X felt her head on his shoulder and smiled. His gloved hand reached out and caressed her thigh. "Is it bad if I want to kiss you? I know I can't but I'm struggling to make the thought settle," he said and Raven moved. He pouted when her body was no longer leaning on him.<br>Raven moved in front of him and sat on his lap. Instantly Red X reached around her and encircled her waist. She leaned down and kissed the masked lips. He pushed urgently, wishing the fabric would disappear. One of his hands were roaming her body while the other pulled her closer to him. He pushed her down, still trying to feel more than fabric and her legs wrapped around him.  
>They were gasping when the left each other's lips and Raven smiled brightly. "I think my boyfriend should want to kiss me all the time,"<p>

Malchior stood there looking at his refection. He was as perfect as he remembered. Flawless skin, dark hair, bright green eyes and built to a pretty good extent. His clothes were black and just like the pictures Raven had seen he had a scarf of black and armour of sliver with an M carved into it.  
>He liked the idea of being with Raven. She was powerful and beautiful and from what he'd hear of his competition he wasn't worried.<br>Malchior teleported from her room to what had once been the castle he lived in. It remained untouched by humans but also unkempt. With a quick wave of his hand the grim and dust removed itself from the castle.  
>Malchior went to the throne room and looked at the two crowns that still awaited the day someone would wear them. Raven would be his queen soon enough. Malchior just needed to regain his strength than she'd be all his.<p>

**This one was short, I think but with good reason. So happily, Angel is gone and Wykkyd is now the ruler of Evil and on the Good side. Because he's just awesome.  
>Anyway there will be no more post till I've slept so, yeah. <strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Wykkyd watched as Raven kissed the mask again and again. She had to know that there was no feeling behind it. That Red X was simply kissing fabric just like herself. He growled lowly and leapt from the building, teleporting at the last second to miss the ground buzzing with cars.  
>He reappeared in the middle of the Hive Five base. Seemore was sitting there looking at the ceiling and rubbing his forehead but the others weren't in sight. Wykkyd dropped next to Seemore without warning causing the boy to jump.<br>"Man Wykkyd sometimes I think Flash is right, you need a bell or maybe something to announce that your around," Wykkyd smile but it faded as quickly as it appeared.  
>'Raven is with Red X, this is all my fault. I was the one who got jealous she made it clear she had no interest in them and because of that I lose her,' he groaned and held his head in his hands.<br>"Plus killing didn't help you any some," Seemore added and Wykkyd shot him a glare.  
>'I saved your life Seemore, have you already forgotten that,' Seemore surrendered and looked like he was about ready to duck under the couch.<br>"Nah man I haven't, and heck I'm sure you wouldn't have to do much to win her back," Seemore moved back a bit but enough for Wykkyd to notice. Seemore was afraid of him just like the others. He didn't blame them. He walked right up to Angel and ripped her heart out and in his own mind he made jokes like 'I've stolen your heart' or 'I hold your heart in the palm of my hand' and so on. He hadn't really seen the danger in it till now. His own friends were terrified of him and who could blame them.  
>'I'm not going to hurt you,' Wykkyd knew it was a futile attempt but he really just wanted a friend he could talk to.<br>"I know man, it's just…," Seemore trailed off and after a few minutes of awkward silence he left. Wykkyd sighed and teleported to Ravens bedroom.  
>Raven wasn't in the room but Wykkyd figured that she was off with Red X having the time of her life. He couldn't believe that, that thief had stolen his girlfriend. Raven said she didn't want him but really it was only a matter of time before she realised that Red X had everything she wanted. He was dark, and at the same time he was fun. It was like having Speedy and Wykkyd put together.<br>Wykkyd thought how fun it would be to be a vampire. To rip Red X limp from bloody limp and leave his corpse bloodless and lifeless. To have it crumple on the ground in a stain black and red. He smirked at the thought.  
>Wykkyd moved around the room for a while and eventually fell onto Ravens bed. He wanted a chance to see if he could change her mind about him. One chance, that's all he'd need.<p>

A Month Later

Speedy kicked a can again and dropped into a lower level of the city. He had an overcoat around him and the collar tugged up. His hands were shoved deep into the pockets and he keep looking around. He knew a few dealers who hung round down here and had intended to see them.  
>A woman passed by him. She was certainly flashy considering the area. Grim covered streets, flicking lights, rubbish crunching under his feet and walls marked by artiest. The girl didn't fit. Anyone with the brain the size of a housefly could work that out. She wore high heels in bright colours and aqua sleeveless top with a white skirt. She was far too clean too. A man bolted by her snatching her hand bag. A tiny bag held together by something less than a strand.<br>Speedy's eyes flickered over to the man and his heart started pumping. He could feel the adrenalin in his veins telling his something was happening. He wanted to fight it but instead his feet took off after the man.  
>They rounded a corner. This was the part Speedy hated. Over the last mouth Speedy had become aware of certain things. And this was the biggest issue. Unlike most people he couldn't fool himself anymore. He wanted something, he took it. Simple. The part that wasn't simple however was realising how far he'd wanted to go. What he'd been willing to do for what he wanted. And now he stood there over the crumbled body of a man. It showed him what he really was.<br>The lady came round the corner and looked at the man. She screamed but Speedy already placed a hand over her mouth and shoved her into a wall. Her eyes filled with fear and her body trembled. Speedy looked at her. Boring compared to the dark gem he had on his mind. Raven was always on his mind but for some reason he had stopped trying to attack her.  
>"Please, let me go," the girl said. Speedy had realised his grip had loosened. He tightened it and released her mouth to hold her throat instead. She leaked out tears and choked out cries. "Please I have friends waiting for me," she begged. Speedy had become less interested in her though. He was forced on something else across the street.<br>A man in a black suit was handing out small bags filled with a few different coloured pills to a few people. No pattern among the people it was seemingly completely random. It looked so discreet but Speedy could tell what was happening.  
>Speedy turned his head back to the girl and let her drop. He grabbed her head holding on by hair and her forehead and jammed her head back into the brick wall. She crumbled on the ground and Speedy ducked over the street. He snatched up a few bags, out of the pockets of those who had just gotten the drugs and followed the man. When he turned to a warehouse Speedy looked around.<br>There was a narrow gap between the buildings which he used to get to a window. He watched the man walk in and place the drugs down in front of guy. A big guy, with two man beside him and four people on each wall. This was the boss and he was defiantly happy.  
>Speedy readied an arrow in his bow. The point gleaming and ready to pierce its target. He took a breath and let go. Before it even hit he'd sent out another three. One wall's worth of man hit the ground, arrow's sticking out from their necks and guns still new. Firing started up and Speedy run around the railing firing arrow after arrow. Each wall of men dropped till all that was left was the boss.<br>Speedy jumped of the railing held an arrow in his bow, pointing it towards the boss. The boss leaned in his chair which creaked under his weight.  
>"I see you don't like my business," the man said smiling and folding his hands behind his head.<br>"Not really,"  
>"and whys that?" the man asked. Speedy knew he was stalling till more back up arrived but they'd never make it. With Speedy currently how he was there was nothing this man could do.<br>Speedy let go and the man's face dropped as the arrow went through his skull. Speedy grabbed the case of drugs and turned to leave.

Red X looked over the mess. Sixteen bodies speared out against the walls with another four in the middle. All penetrated by arrows. This was the fourth building filled with blood, arrows and drugs. Red X was aware that it was Speedy but no one else wanted to believe it. They tried to convince him that Speedy wasn't crazy and that he wouldn't do something like this but Red X had blocked them out.  
>"Someone seems to have a thing against drug dealers," he mumbled.<br>"Speedy said he'd used but I figured that meant he'd more than likely be buying drugs not killing their creators," Raven said as she walked around the room. She wasn't acting as indifferent as usually though.  
>"He's still affected by… whatever you said happened, he might not know what he'd doing,"<br>"He knows, he just can't stop himself," she moved further into the room and sighed.  
>"Anything?" Red X asked walking over.<br>"I can sense things, Beast Boy can track things and Cyborg can follow heartbeats and sounds, yet in the last month I've had more luck finding the TV remote over him. He knows what we look for and he's making sure he can't be found,"  
>"Robin said there was another scene over near the bay, made we'll get lucky," Red X held his hand out for her and she sighed again before taking it and mumbling something.<p>

Within a second they were in a new spot. The walls were blackened from burn marks and the floor was cracked. Red X looked at Raven and she knew he had raised an eyebrow. Raven looked around for a few minutes but seemed more taken by the area.  
>There wasn't any bodies, just piles of dust, black marks and claws from what Red X could tell. The room itself had a smoky smell and looked like it had gone up in flames but there was nothing to prove this fact.<br>"This wasn't Speedy," Raven said as he looked at a pile of dust. Red X knelt down and scooped the dust into his hands before sifting it between his figures.  
>"So we should take some dust back to the tower than?" Red X asked and Raven turned her head.<br>"It's not dust, it's what remains of the people that were in the room. Now stop playing with our bodies," she stood and Red X jerked back dropping the dust.  
>"You let me play with it, how could you let me play with it," he whined.<br>"I was busy actually looking over the crime scene. How was I meant to know you'd grow so bored you'd start playing with the remains?"  
>"You could have said something when you knew they were bodies,"<br>"I could have but as I said I was busy. It would take an enounce amount of magic to pull this off and with us looking for Speedy I don't think there's time. Whoever did this tho they didn't really have reasons for it? Nothing has been taken and everything has been left untouched,"  
>"So a crazy guy came in here, touched the place and dusted the people and left?"<br>"Or, a person was sleeping in here and was rudely woken,"  
>"Two lovely theories, anyway to tell who's right?" Red X asked.<br>"It's not a competition X, besides right now this can be taken care of by the other, we have a better chance at finding Speedy than anyone else and I'd rather be focused on that,"  
>"And how, may I ask, do we have a better chance at finding Speedy?"<br>"We have bait,"

Red X wanted to argue or tell her how stupid she was being. But honestly there really wasn't a lot they could do. Speedy was more than likely killing people and he needed to be captured. But having Raven as bait was the last thing he ever wanted.  
>Raven was currently walking around the very bad place. She kept her hood down so Speedy would recognise her and kept herself walking. Red X told her to yell the moment she was in danger. He was on the roof tops watching her as she walked. His heart beat painfully against his chest and his ears were filled with the sound of his blood pumping. He hated seeing her endanger.<br>Raven turned down a narrow path that led to were Red x was meant to meet her. He jumped to the next roof top and slid down the narrow walls. Raven was floating on above the ground waiting for him.  
>"Maybe he doesn't like you that way anymore," Red X said dropping down beside her.<br>"I thought about that, in that case we may as well look over the burned room case," she said keeping her eyes closed.  
>"Nope, I think what we should do is take a vacation, Paris maybe,"<br>"I think the titans will notice. Plus what would we do, one of us would have to be covered head to toe doesn't seem so fun,"  
>"I know," he leaned on the wall allowing his eyes to fall over her. They still couldn't touch, it was killing him.<br>"Speedy gave up his willpower and I don't even want to know what Wykkyd gave up. But you haven't even looked for a cure, why?" Raven opened her eyes but maintained floating.  
>"I'm not really a magic type of person. What am I meant to do?"<br>"I don't know, it's just I thought maybe you would go to the same person and see what she wanted but instead you just stay by my side,"  
>"Well I'm keeping unwanted visitors from getting to you. Besides who knows what crazy witch lady would do," Red X knew what she'd do because whether Raven knew it or not he had gone down to see her and she told him she wanted to take away his love for Raven in return which defeated the point. He heard her sigh and stepped forward. "I will find a way to touch you without the need of gloves, I swear. But right now we need to focus on saving Speedy,"<br>"You almost didn't cringe at his name that time," Raven smiled.

Malchior had re-created everything in the rooms, he'd fixed each item and was now just waiting to see his Queen. Of course he'd made a few errors. He accidently fried a room of innocent but it's not like he cared. They had entered the room and demanded he leave. So they got fried. He was fine with that.  
>Malchior looked at the dress he'd picked out for Raven and smiled. It was only a matter of time before she realised he was free and he knew that meant that she'd show up sooner or later. He wasn't going to any lengths to hide himself from her.<p>

**Short, I know. **


End file.
